Kingdom Hearts Shattered Souls
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: A young girl with no memories of her past and no voice finds herself in the clutches of Organization XIII. Why do they want her, and what happens when she befriends the pyro Axel, the shy Xion, and the kind Roxas? AxelxOC, slight RokuShi, RokuNami
1. Awakening

**Okay everybody, K-chan here. This is gonna be my first HUGE story in a long while. And surprise surprise, it isn't BLEACH this time! *audience gasps* No, I haven't stopped loving BLEACH. Just the current storyline sucks and it's not helping with ideas for the series, so I decided to take a break from it for now. This time, it's all about KINGDOM HEARTS baby!**

**Anyways, the timeline for this story is 358/2 Days-KH2, if you guys are wondering. The story may be a little screwed at some points, but I had to make some adjustments. That tends to happen with OC-affiliated stories. Anyways, some characters might be OOC in the beginning, but this is my...second time writing about them. So It's gonna take some time, but I'll try not to make them too-OOC. Okay? Anyways, enjoy!**

**OC (c) Me**

**Kingdom Hearts & its characters (c) Square Enix...or as I like to call them...Squeenix. XD**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts Shattered Soul Chapter 1<p>

_Memories. They are what makes a person, a person._

_They're easily scattered, easily forgotten. _

_A heart that's empty of memories. _

_A fragment of the heart that went astray. _

_Nothing left but empty tears._

-Darkness-

_What's...happening to me? I'm falling... Falling...into darkness..._ It was evening in Twilight town when a massive meteor shower began, all of the townsfolk and children running to their windows as they watched the beautiful sight. One star fell, opposite from the rest, and headed towards an alleyway before it took shape and landed. Where it fell, a girl lay. No one noticed the girl, nor would anyone until she regained consciousness the next morning.

-Morning-

"..." Only silence was heard as a girl awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She was silent as she placed a hand on the cool cobblestone and lifted herself up, so that she was half-kneeling on the pavement. She looked around, she had no idea where she was. Or, more specifically, **who **she was.

Everything was blank, nothing but a huge gap. Her head started to hurt when she tried to remember, so she decided to hold off for now and just find out where she was. All that she knew was that she was in an alley with two exits and a place in the center where it looked like kids hang out at. She opened her mouth to call out, but no sounds came out, only air as she breathed in and out. She closed it and scowled.

_"I...can't talk?" _she thought. Then she realized that she could only see out of her left eye clearly, while her right flickered between blurry or no sight at all. After finally getting to her feet, she looked around and spotted a large puddle before walking to it and looking straight down at it. She saw another girl with long, white hair and dark brown eyes staring back. Part of the hair covered her right eye while a blue half-heart clip kept the rest out of her face and left her left eye visible, and she wore nothing but white. A white sweater, dress, grey backpack, and a grey choker with a silver outline of a heart on it. She stared at the reflection before smiling.

_"She's...cute. Is she...me?" _she thought, looking closer at the reflection. The girl's face was round and childish, but her body proved otherwise. But she was short, that was certain. She reached out her hand and the reflection copied her. It was her own reflection, she decided. She turned her attention away from the reflection and looked around. She had to find another person, maybe they'd know who she was, or, at least where she was.

"Yo, Seifer! Pass me the ball, y'know!" a male voice cried. She looked to her right at one of the exits, where sunlight shone. She took a hesitant step before taking off. Maybe whoever called out knew who she was.

-The Sandlot-

"Annihilation."

"Rai, you suck at this."

"Vivi, stop gettin' in my way, y'know!" The girl watched silently as three boys and a girl played some sort of ball game. One of the boys dressed like a sorcerer, while the other two looked more normal. One had blonde hair and a scar on his face, while the other was tanned and muscular. The girl with them had silver hair and blood red eyes, and looked like a cold and unfriendly person. She watched them for a few more moments before the silver-haired girl noticed her.

"Seifer." she called. The three boys stopped and looked at her, before one of them smirked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Fuu, Rai, Vivi, you recognize her?" the blonde boy called. The girl, Fuu, shook her head as well as the two boys. She looked down sadly, they weren't any help. But that was the least of her problems.

"Well, since none of us know you, who are you? And what're you doing hanging around our town?" he growled. She was silent before taking a few steps back, her back hitting against the wall. She looked around for a means to escape, but she had nowhere to run. They had her cornered.

"Well? What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he mocked. His friends laughed as he took a step closer, frightening her as he did so. She opened her mouth to say something, but, like before, nothing came out. A look of realization crossed Fuu's face as she watched the girl's mouth open and close, like she was talking without sound.

"Seifer. Mute." she spoke. He looked at her in confusion before Rai stepped in, also realizing the fact that the girl couldn't talk.

"I think she's mute bro, y'know. She can't talk." he explained. Seifer growled at him before turning around and grabbing her collar.

"I know what it means! So what, it ain't gonna-" whatever he was going to say next was cut off when the ball they were playing with whizzed by and smacked him right in the face, making him release his hold on her as he fell to the ground in a furry of curses.

"Take that, Seifer! That's what you get for scaring girls." a boy's voice called. She turned to see two boys, a blonde and brunette, and a girl with brunette hair. The girl ran over and pulled her away as Seifer staggered to his feet.

"Hayner, that was low, y'know!" Rai called as he, Fuu, and Vivi helped him up. The blonde boy smirked before turning to his companions.

"Well that's what he gets for harassing girls. See ya." with that he took off, with the boy, and two girls right behind him. The four stood there and watched them go before Seifer lifted his hand and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Little brat...I won't forget this..." he growled.

-A few minutes Later-

"Man, that was close!" the brown-haired boy sighed as the small group stood in what looked like to be a small hangout. The other two nodded before the brunette girl turned to her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. The girl was silent before shaking her head. She smiled in relief and held her arms behind her back as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Oh, good! My name is Olette, these are my friends Pence and Hayner." she smiled as she introduced the group. The boys smiled.

"Hiya." The brown-haired boy, Pence, smiled. The blonde, Hayner, nodded.

"Yo. So, you got a name?" he asked. Olette glared at him.

"Hayner! That's rude! Of course she has a name!" She argued. The girl was silent as the two bickered back and forth before Pence placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, you gonna introduce yourself?" he asked. The girl was silent before opening her mouth and closing it again, still no words. Maybe she really was mute. Pence raised an eyebrow as he watched her form words with her mouth. He wasn't a lip-reader, but she seemed to try and say something, but couldn't.

"What's wrong, you can't talk?" he asked. She nodded before Hayner and Olette turned to her, just having heard what Pence said. Olette placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at the girl in concern.

"Are you okay? Maybe something's wrong with your voice." she asked in worry. The girl shook her head, she felt fine. Her throat didn't feel sore or itchy, and it didn't hurt to breathe. Hayner scoffed.

"Didn't you hear Fuu back at the sandlot? She said that she was mute." he explained. Olette was silent for a moment before walking to where a bag lay and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil. She placed them in the girl's hands.

"There, with this we can communicate." she smiled proudly. The girl smiled back before writing a few words on the paper. Her smile turned into a grin before turning the page and writing a sentence down. For some reason… writing came to her, like instinct. But why? She shook her head and continued writing, ignoring the thoughts for now. The three looked over her shoulder.

**I can't remember. I don't know where I am, where I came from, or anything. Everything's blank.**

Pence whistled as he read the last part of her sentence.

"Jeez...that's awful. You can't remember anything?" he asked. The girl nodded as she added more. Olette and Hayner were silent as she wrote something else.

**Can you help me? Maybe someone around here knows me.**

"Of course we can! C'mon, we'll even give you a tour of Twilight Town." Olette giggled as she grabbed the girl's wrist and started dragging her out of the usual spot. Both boys sighed but laughed as they followed the two girls.

-Hours Later, in the alley-

"Man, this was just a waste of time!" Hayner growled. The small group had wandered around Twilight town for hours, but nobody seemed to recognize the white-haired girl. Some even asked a few times who she was. The girl looked down sadly before they looked at her. That's when they noticed her backpack.

"You're carrying a backpack?" Pence asked. The girl looked at the backpack and nodded, but she didn't even know how it got there. She just…woke up with it on her back. Pence slammed a fist into his open palm.

"That's it! Maybe you have something in there that has your name on it!" Pence smiled. The girl smiled and nodded as she slid the backpack off her back and unzipped it. There were only a few things inside, a sketchbook, pencils, colored pencils, and a picture. Curious, she pulled out the picture and gazed at it. The picture was of a little girl, about five or six, with short white hair and a dazzling smile as she smiled at the camera. Her eyes were closed and she was carrying something star-shaped. A person's hand was on top of her head.

"Hey, there's a name inside this sketchbook." Pence called. She turned her attention to him as he, Hayner, and Olette stared at the open sketchbook. Inside the cover was a single sentence.

_"Property of: Kyrie."_

"Kyrie? Is that your name?" Pence asked. She shrugged her shoulders. The name didn't ring any bells. Hayner scoffed.

"Pence, of course it's her name! This is her backpack!" he spoke, smacking him in the head. The girl was silent before Olette gazed at the sky. The sky was starting to darken than its usual pink, oranges, and reds.

"It's almost time to go home. Um...Kyrie..." the girl looked at her as Olette said the name. Everyone was silent as they looked at the sky before Olette looked back to her.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" she asked. The girl, Kyrie, shook her head. Then she smiled and wrote on her notebook.

**I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. Just hurry home and be careful, okay?**

They were silent before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay, but if you need anywhere to stay, head to the usual spot. There's a cot there you can use." Hayner explained. With that, they started to leave. Olette turned and waved.

"Bye Kyrie, we'll see you tomorrow!" Olette called. Both boys waved as the three headed home, leaving her alone in the alley. She was silent before looking at the sky, it was almost sunset now. She smiled. She didn't want to go to the usual spot just yet. She wanted to explore some more.

_"I guess...I'll go to the station tower. They said the view was great from up there." _she thought. She quickly grabbed her things and placed them in her backpack as she headed to the station tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry, no Axel yet, but you'll see him soon, trust me.<strong>

**Axel: Yeah, like never.**

**Me: Oh hush, you'll get your moment. Just wait.**

**Roxas: *sighs* Anyways, read and review. She seems to like them a whole lot.**


	2. Black Coats and Heartless

**Okay guys, here's chapter 2! This is the chapter that's going to have some of you guys go "Wtf?" so I'll explain at the end of the chapter. For now, just enjoy.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**Kingdom Hearts & Its characters (c) Square Enix/Squeenix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts Shattered Soul Chapter 2<p>

Kyrie smiled as she walked along the streets of Twilight town. The place was beautiful, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to leave anytime soon. Maybe…she would even live here. She got to the end of the street and the train station was in plain view, making her grin.

_"Okay, so Hayner said to get to the top I have to-" _she thought but stopped mid-thought when she spotted three figures standing on the edge of the top of the tower. They wore nothing but black, and it was kinda hard to tell from where she stood. She gasped, if they fell-

_"Oh no! They might fall...I've gotta stop them!" _she thought in alarm. Something told her that she shouldn't worry about them falling, but the point was that they would die if they fell from that height. She sprinted down the road, hoping to get to the tower before anyone fell.

-The Station Tower, Top-

"Man, today's mission was so boring, with a capital `B`. Got it memorized?" a man with outrageous spiky red hair sighed as he and his companions sat on the ledge. A boy with blonde, spiky hair nodded.

"Yeah, but at least now we can relax. Right, Xion?" he spoke as he turned to a girl with short, black hair and bright blue eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Roxas." she agreed. A sudden noise startled them and they turned to see a white-haired girl standing a few feet away, panting heavily. They jumped to their feet.

"Crap! Roxas, Xion, let's go!" the red-haired man growled as he opened a black portal. The two nodded as they ran inside, before the girl ran after them.

_"Wait! I-" _she thought before her foot slipped. Everything was in slow motion and she watched as the expression on the red-haired man's face went from serious to shocked as she fell from the tower. She quickly closed her eyes, this was it. Then she felt something grab her hand.

"Whoa! Hey, hang on. Don't let go!" a voice cried. She opened her eyes to see the man holding onto her hand tightly as he tried to keep her from falling. But then his foot slipped and he fell too.

"Axel!" his two companions cried as they fell from the tower. The man, Axel, held her close as they plummeted, and she closed her eyes before burying her head into his chest.

_"No...no! I don't wanna die!" _she thought. Then, a voice spoke to her.

**"Do not fear, you will not perish. The light will protect and guide you." **and with that, the two were consumed by a flash of light and disappeared.

-The Forest-

"Ugh!" Axel grunted as he and the girl landed on the ground. Everything was silent for a few moments before he looked around. Whatever the girl did, she somehow teleported them into the forest outside of the old mansion in Twilight town. Then he looked at the girl in his arms. She was unconscious, her breathing steady. He shook his head, whatever possessed him to attempt to save her, he'll never know. But, she was cute, he had to admit. Her hair covered her right eye as a half-heart shaped clip kept the rest of her hair pulled back so the left eye was visible, and she wore nothing but white with a grey-colored backpack on her back. He stiffened when she stirred.

"..." she was silent as she came to, her brown eyes, or, her visible eye, fluttering open as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest, its dark and looming trees blotting out the sky. Then her breath caught, someone was holding her. She looked up to see a man with outrageous red, spiky hair staring down at her. He had bright green eyes and teardrop-shaped markings under each eye. But what made her blush was that he was undeniably handsome. He smirked.

"Hey cutie. You okay?" he asked. She blushed furiously at the word "cutie" and punched his shoulder in anger. He winced.

"Hey, ouch! That hurt, with a capital `H`. Got it memorized?" he growled, letting her go and rubbing the spot where she smacked him. She only glared as she scooted back, her silence puzzling him. He'd at least expected her to scream at him or start yelling at him for holding her, but she had just stayed silent.

"Hey, you gonna at least introduce yourself? Or yell at me?" he asked. She was silent before pulling out her notebook and pencil from her backpack and scribbling something down. He watched, eyebrow raised at her confusing actions. Before he could speak, the notebook was placed on his lap.

**I can't talk. **

Then she showed him one of her previous sentences. He whistled.

"Damn. So you can't talk, don't know who you are, or anything? Do you even have a name?" he asked. She was silent before writing more.

**I'm not sure. I found a sketchbook in my backpack with a name on it, but I'm not sure if it's mine or not. The name was Kyrie.**

He was silent as he read the sentence.

"So...it's Kyrie, huh? Weird name, but I guess it sounds cute. My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he spoke as he introduced himself. She smiled and nodded as he looked away. This man didn't seem bad, hell he saved her from falling to her death! Suddenly, he stiffened.

"Uh-oh." he growled. She looked at him in confusion and glanced at what he was looking at. It was a black, bug-like creature with claws and bright yellow eyes. More appeared as he stood up and pulled her up with him. She stared at the creatures, she had no idea what they were or what the wanted, but it seemed Axel knew what they were dealing with.

"Shit. Heartless. Kyrie, get behind me." he ordered. She nodded frantically and did as she was told as his hands were surrounded by flames. She flinched away from the heat for a moment before the fire died out and two chakrams took its place. He glanced at her, for some reason... he wanted to get her out of danger. But nothing could explain why he wanted to protect her from the heartless.

Maybe it was because she had nothing to do with any of this, and simply had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Suddenly, a black portal opened behind them and the two people from before ran out, each holding a similar key-looking sword.

"Axel, you need any help?" the blonde boy asked. Axel smirked.

"Hell yeah. Roxas, Xion, keep an eye on the girl. I'll handle these guys." he ordered. Both nodded as they surrounded her and each took a group of heartless. Kyrie watched in awe as the three fought, Axel catching her attention the most as he threw his chakrams and disintegrated the heartless.

"_Wait…what am I doing standing around here for? I have to help them!" _she looked around before spotting a large stick lying on the ground. She quickly grabbed it and held it in front of her, ready to fight off the black creatures. Then she heard something.

**"O' purest light that was lost long ago. Kingdom Hearts, the worlds, and the keyblade bearers, are awaiting you."**

_"__Huh? Who was that?" _she thought. Suddenly a sound caught her attention and she turned, to see a group of them right behind her. She quickly brought the stick down on the one closest to her, but the stick went right through it, as if it were a ghost. Her eyes widened.

_"Oh no...Axel! Dammit!" _she thought as she turned to call for him. Then she remembered, she couldn't talk. She backed up as they surrounded her, swinging the stick back and forth, but none of her blows seemed to affect them. She continued swinging helplessly, her back hitting the tree as she slumped down. Axel finished off the last in his group before looking to where she was, his eyes widening.

"Dammit, Kyrie!" he called as he ran in. In that instant, the heartless leaped, and she quickly brought her stick up to protect herself. Just as they closed in, the voice called to her.

**"Princess of Light, do not fear. For you wield the most powerful weapon in all the worlds..." **with that, a flash of bright light consumed her. Axel, Roxas, and Xion watched in shock as the heartless were thrown back and vanished as the light faded away. There sat Kyrie, with two keyblades, one in each hand. One was completely white with the hilt silver, while the other had an ivory color with a red heart at where the teeth were, and an angel wing at the handle. She stared at the two swords blankly for a moment, before exhaustion washed over her. Her eyes slanted shut and she fell forward, landing unconscious on the forest floor. Xion immediately ran to her aid as Axel and Roxas finished off the last of the heartless before they joined her.

"She okay?" Axel asked as Xion carefully cradled her head in her arms. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think she just passed out from exhaustion. What happened, how did she get the keyblades?" she asked. Both boys shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, but let's get her out of here. It's not safe to leave her here." Roxas suggested. Xion raised her eyebrow as she looked at him.

"But where can we take her?" she asked. Everyone was silent as they stared at the unconscious woman, before Roxas thought of something.

"Back to the castle. That's the only place I can think of." Roxas answered. Xion was silent before Axel groaned.

"Man...the superior's not gonna like this..." he groaned. Xion smiled.

"Oh well. We'll have to take her to see Vexen when we get there, just to make sure she's okay. Can you carry her, Axel?" she spoke. He growled and muttered under his breath as he lifted the small woman gingerly, carrying her bridal-style. He was surprised at how light she felt, he had expected her to weight so much more. Then he looked at his companions.

"Okay, but just so they don't try to hurt her, Roxas, Xion, grab her keyblades. You two are the only ones who can do it." he ordered. Both nodded as she grabbed the keyblades and Roxas quickly opened a portal before the three stepped through.

-The Castle That Never Was-

"Oh man..." Demyx groaned as he looked at the cards in his hand. He, Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin were currently in the middle of a card game in the grey area when a portal opened up. Xigbar chuckled as he got to his feet.

"Well, kiddo and poppet are back, and Axel too." he smirked. Demyx sighed as he tossed his cards away, done with their game of poker. "Man Luxord, why do you always get the good cards? I can never win a game with you." he whined. Luxord laughed.

"It's the fate of the cards. They're always on my side." he gloated. Xaldin sighed as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is why I don't play cards with ten." he sighed. Whatever Luxord was going to say next was cut off when the trio came out of the portal, with an unconscious girl in Axel's arms and two keyblades in Xion's. This puzzled them.

"Hey poppet, what's with the keyblades? And Axel, who's the kid?" Xigbar questioned. Xion growled a little at his nickname for her, but was silent as Axel adjusted his hold on her.

"This girl was in trouble and we went to help her out. Only thing, she didn't really need help when she summoned her keyblades." he explained. He left out the events at the station tower, because there wasn't much to be said about it. Roxas nodded as he took a keyblade from Xion.

"Yeah, they just appeared out of nowhere. Then... she passed out. We didn't really know what else to do, so we bought her here to get checked out by Vexen." he explained. Suddenly a loud scoff was heard from behind them.

"What the heck is that thing doing here? Axel, I didn't know you had a thing for somebodies. She looks like a damsel in distress." a female voice mocked. All eyes turned towards Larxene, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Saix as they entered the room. Axel growled, holding the girl tightly as he glared at her.

"Shut up, Larxene. Got it memorized?" he growled. The blonde woman smirked as she glared at the unconscious girl in Axel's arms.

"Aw, you scared eight? Or are you worried that I'll hurt the brat?" she snickered. Marluxia joined her while Zexion sighed and walked over, with Lexaeus in tow. He stared at the girl silently before looking at Axel.

"We'll take her to Vexen and have her checked. Report to the superior about what happened and about the girl." Zexion ordered. Axel was silent before Saix stepped forward.

"No. The girl must be disposed of immediately. She's a threat to the organization." he stated. Larxene smirked.

"We're gonna finish her? Count me in." she laughed sadistically. Axel opened his mouth to retaliate when he felt something grab his jacket and hold it tightly. He looked down to see Kyrie's visible eye wide open as her body trembled in fear, her hand clutching his jacket tightly. He could read what she was thinking in her eyes.

_"What's happening?" _

_"Where am I?" _

_"Who the hell are these people?"_ All those messages, and many more, were going through her head, and he knew it. Who wouldn't think those thoughts when they were in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by unfamiliar people? He carefully knelt down and set her on the floor, sitting her up as he did so.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. She was silent before scooting back, her eyes focused on the sadistic ones of Larxene, Marluxia, and Saix. Roxas and Xion walked to her side and knelt down as well, each placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's okay. We won't hurt you." Xion soothed as Kyrie inched further away from them. Suddenly, a masculine voice echoed in the air, the voice smooth yet stern. A strange mixture of tones.

"She is right, girl. We won't harm you."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet some of you can guess who that was. XD But now for the explanation. When I first started writing this story, I had intended for Kyrie to appear before Xion, and After Roxas. But...after someone looked it over, they said it made it look like I was trying to replace Xion. I didn't want it to look that way, so I did a TON of editing. And Here's the result...<strong>

**Hopefully it works. If you don't like it, you can always click away from this story. Anyways, read and review, and constructive criticism is fine...just don't be an ass about it. Kapeesh?**

**'Til next time!**


	3. Organization XIII

**Hey guys, back with chapter 3! A reviewer asked a very good question and I thought I'd clear it up. How to pronounce Kyrie's name. It can be pronounced 2 ways, "Keer-ee-ay" or "Keer-ee" either way in fine, but I like the first one better. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH Characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts Shattered Soul Chapter 3<p>

All eyes were focused on the silver-haired man who walked into the room, a dirty-blonde-haired man at his side. Everyone was silent before Larxene growled.

"Hello...superior." she hissed. He only inclined his head in her direction before walking to where Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Kyrie were. She shrank back in fear as he stopped in front of them, looking at her. His eyes were orange and his skin tan, but she felt like she had seen his face somewhere before. But...where?

"Welcome to our home, the Castle that Never Was. My name is Xemnas, but you may also call me superior if you would like." he spoke calmly as he introduced himself. She was silent before opening her backpack and taking out her notebook. He raised an eyebrow at her actions before Axel spoke.

"She's mute, superior. She can only communicate by writing." Axel explained. He held back the urge to say `Got it memorized?`, because last time he did that he got a huge lecture about stupid catch phrases. He nodded as she started to write something down on her paper.

**Hello, Xemnas. My name is Kyrie, well, at least I think it is.**

He was silent as he read her sentence before looking at her curiously. "You think? Can you not remember?" he asked. She was silent before writing more.

**I can't. I can't remember anything before my awakening in Twilight Town. I cannot remember my home, past, or anything. I'm not even from Twilight town, since no one there seemed to recognize me. The only clues I have to my past are a name in a sketchbook and a photograph.**

He nodded as he read this. "I see. Since you can wield two keyblades, maybe you can be of some use to us." he mused. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity before looking at the others. They shrugged their shoulders in response, they had no idea what Xemnas was talking about.

"Young Kyrie, we here are an organization comprised of beings called nobodies." he explained. She quickly jotted something down on her notebook and held it up for all to see.

**What are nobodies?**

"You know those things that attacked us in the forest?" Axel spoke. She nodded. "Well, those are called heartless. They steal people's hearts. Now, when a strong-willed person becomes a heartless, a nobody is created too. Got it memorized?" he explained. She nodded before Xemnas continued.

"Yes. You see, we wish to have hearts and the only way to do this is to create our own Kingdom Hearts. To create it, however, we need to dispatch the heartless and collect hearts. To collect them, we need the keyblade." he explained. Roxas and Xion stepped forward.

"Xion and I are keyblade wielders too, we're also nobodies." he added. She nodded before Larxene scoffed.

"Please, like we need her help! We already got two runts with keyblades, why need one more?" she growled. Xemnas was calm as he stared at her.

"She'll be useful to us in the near future. For one, it will help accomplish our goal even faster simply by having not one, but two keyblades. Now, are you willing to assist us, Kyrie?" he answered before looking at her. Kyrie was silent, contemplating the offer, before Axel leaned down so that his lips were at her ear.

"Say yes. It's the only way you can get out of this alive. Say no, and they'll destroy you." he whispered. He knew that the organization wouldn't let her go free if she refused, and he hated it when people got hurt for not minding their own business. She nodded before writing on her notebook.

**Yes, I'll help you.** Xemnas smirked at this, pleased with her answer.

"Very well. Axel, Demyx, this girl will take the storage room across the hall from your rooms. Keep a close eye on her." he ordered. Then he looked at the girls.

"Larxene, Xion, find her appropriate attire." Xion nodded while Larxene scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Vexen, I expect you to check her over for injury or illness." he spoke as he turned to the man at his side. The man nodded as he walked forward. Kyrie eyed his warily, something was definitely not right with this man. What, she couldn't say.

"Girl, you are to follow me to the infirmary. There I will check you over and give you a physical." he explained. She was silent and scowled before writing something down.

**I'm not gonna have you check me while I'm naked. That I'm making clear. The second you try anything funny, I'll slice you in two.**

He chuckled at the glare she gave him as she showed him the writing, amused by the threat made by such a tiny girl.

"Don't worry my dear, I'll have either Xion or Larxene check you when it comes to that. Now, follow me." and with one last look at Axel, Xion, and Roxas, Kyrie followed Vexen down the white hallway.

-Later-

"Hey Vexen, is she done yet?" Demyx asked as he walked into the infirmary. He was silent as he wrote something down on a clipboard before looking at him.

"Currently she is finishing up with fourteen. The girl wouldn't let me near her when I mentioned the word `strip`." he answered. Demyx snickered before Axel walked in, with Xigbar, Luxord, Zexion, Roxas, and Lexaeus right behind him. Vexen raised an eyebrow at the group.

"Eight, why are you, two, ten, six, thirteen, and five here? I doubt any of you acquired any new injuries since I saw you last." he asked. Axel grunted.

"Well, I was coming alone, but these guys wanted to talk- er…" Axel stopped. Xigbar laughed as he smacked Axel's shoulder.

"We came to check and see how angel's doing. That, and some people here," he glanced at Luxord, Zexion, and Lexaeus, who merely looked away. "Were curious about her. So, how is she?" he asked. Vexen was silent as he looked over her results.

"Hm…she is healthy and has no injuries, but there is something about her lack of speech that puzzles me…" he explained as he looked over the papers. Roxas was the first to speak at hearing this.

"What's wrong with her, why can't she talk?" he asked. Vexen was silent as he skimmed through his notes. After a moment he looked at them.

"It appears she may have an emotional problem that has sealed her ability to speak. I checked her throat and there were no scarred tissue or any signs that the vocal cords were damaged, so I assume it has something to do with an emotional issue. What that is, I haven't the slightest clue." he explained. Everyone was silent before Zexion spoke up.

"I've read of cases like this in one of the books in the library. If a person is under too much stress or if there's a problem in their life that causes depression, the person shuts down in various ways, mostly when talking is concerned." he spoke. Xigbar nodded.

"Yeah, but so far Angel hasn't looked depressed. Or in any sort of trouble." he pointed out. Luxord shrugged.

"Maybe. But then again, fate has dealt her an unlucky hand by wiping her memories clean. She might have had a problem before she lost her memories, but somehow a piece of it remains in that fact that she can't talk." he added. Demyx was silent before looking at Vexen.

"But could she talk? Is there anything that's stopping her from talking?" he asked. Vexen nodded.

"Of course she can talk, imbecile. Like I said, she only has an emotional problem that's sealed her ability to speak. That's all." he scoffed. Axel was silent as he heard them argue back and forth, glancing at Roxas for a moment before looking at the door where Kyrie and Xion were currently behind as they finished the physical.

"But that's beside the point. I also discovered that she can barely see out of her right eye-" Vexen spoke, before getting interrupted by more questions from Xigbar, Demyx, and Roxas. Suddenly, they heard a door open and a voice call out.

"Hey Vexen, we just got done and- …what're you guys doing here?" a feminine voice called. All eyes turned on to Xion and Kyrie as they walked out of the examination room with a stack of papers in tow. Kyrie was flushed bright red as well as Xion, because of the fact that Xion had to finish examining her. Both girls raised their eyebrows at the sight of the large group of men in the room.

"Uh…well…" Demyx started but trailed off, not really knowing what to say without sounding stupid. Xigbar chuckled.

"We came to see how angel was doing. Is there a problem with that, poppet?" he explained. She snorted.

"Will you stop calling me that? It gets really annoying sometimes." she growled. He laughed before a familiar notebook was pushed into his face.

**Angel? Are you talking about me?**

"Yeah, I'm talking 'bout you. Who else?" he answered as she pulled her notebook back. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, Xigbar likes to give people nicknames. I'm kiddo or tiger, Xion is poppet, and I think he has more nicknames for the other members. Now, I guess your nickname is angel." he explained. She nodded before giggling silently. Then she turned her attention to Axel and Roxas and smiled brightly before writing down something.

**I haven't properly introduced myself. Hello, my name is Kyrie. What's yours?**

Sure, she already knew their names thanks to Xemnas giving them orders, but it was impolite to call them by name without them at least introducing themselves. Roxas nodded as he pointed to himself.

"I'm Roxas. You've already met Axel and Xion. The guys behind me are Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, and Lexaeus. It's nice to meet you too, Kyrie." he spoke as he introduced himself and the others. She smiled warmly and nodded and she shook their hands before Demyx grinned.

"So, since you're new here, how about a tour of the castle?" he asked. She was silent before nodding, causing his grin to widen as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Great! Then let's give you the grand tour, our treat." he laughed. Axel sighed before unwrapping his arm from her shoulders and pushing him out the door.

"Okay then, you first Nocturne." he joked as he pushed the young man into the hallway. The others shook their heads and followed after him, leaving her alone in the room as Vexen retreated to one of the back rooms. Moments later, Xion peered in.

"What's wrong Kyrie, are you coming?" she asked. She jumped and nodded as she followed the group down the hallways of the Castle that Never Was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the end of chapter three! Not many people seem to be reading this, but oh well. For those who are, I thank you so much!<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Tour of the Castle

**Hey guys, here I am again with chapter 4! (god I like...update this story once a day. But then again...it's been a WIP for about...a year or so.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 4

"Okay, we'll start here and work our way up. This is Nothing's Call, the entrance to our castle. We hardly come here unless we're too weak to get the portal to open in the Grey Area." Demyx explained as he and the others showed Kyrie around. She nodded happily and looked around before they led her to their next destination. Roxas and Xion kept a close eye on her as they went, and she could feel their stares on her back as they walked. She stopped and glared at them.

"...Something wrong? Ky-" Demyx started but was stopped when she shoved her notebook into their faces, with more writing on it.

**Why are you both staring at me? It's very rude to stare I'll have you know!**

Both laughed nervously as they looked at her.

"Sorry Kyrie, but we were kinda...wondering about something." Roxas admitted. She was silent before pulling back and writing more.

**Well? What would you like to know?**

"Well we were wondering...you can't remember anything at all? Like how old you are, or where you came from?" He asked. Kyrie was silent as she thought about it. She had been putting it off since she awoke, but now it made her wonder. Where did she come from?

_"Where did I come from? What-"_ suddenly a sharp pain shot through her head, making her wince and drop her notebook as her legs buckled.

"Ah, Kyrie!" Xion cried as the young girl writhed in pain on the floor, holding her head tightly. Zexion was the first to respond.

"Quick, hold her down so that she doesn't hurt herself! Number two, get Vexen!" he ordered. Axel and Lexaeus were the first to hold her down as she writhed in pain, kicking Lexaeus in the shoulder and punching Axel in the chest. Xigbar was quick to disappear as he went to retrieve Vexen. Kyrie continued to writhe as her head throbbed painfully, making her body react. Suddenly though, the girl stopped moving and all was still. Too still.

"Kyrie?" Axel asked, placing a hand on her head. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she shot up, startling the group. She looked around frantically before sighing in relief, the pain was gone. But her right eye had gone dark again, as if she was blind. Demyx sighed in relief.

"Man, you scared us! We thought you were gonna die or something!" he exclaimed. Zexion shook his head.

"Fool, she was nowhere near death." he scolded. She looked around disoriented and confused, before reaching for her notebook. She stared at it for a few minutes, her vision clearing, before writing something down.

**What happened?**

"Well, for one, you flipped out and kicked Lexaeus in the shoulder before punching me in the chest. Got it memorized?" Axel explained. She paled before placing a hand on his chest and checking him over before moving over to Lexaeus and checking his shoulder. The silent hero gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. You didn't do any harm." he assured her. She nodded and bowed her head before a portal opened and Xigbar, along with Vexen, appeared. He smirked when he saw Kyrie and the others looking at them.

"Hey, angel's alright! That's good." he chuckled. Vexen scoffed and glared at the sharpshooter, angry that he had been called out of his lab for nothing, as usual.

"Two, I will not tolerate being summoned for a false alarm! I have experiments to work on and-"

"But Vexen, she really was in trouble! When Roxas and I asked her a question about her past, she had some type of seizure or something and was writhing on the floor in pain." Xion exclaimed, cutting the chilly academic off. Kyrie looked at her in alarm as Vexen walked over. He looked at her for a moment, then looked at Xion.

"Is that so?..." he was silent before checking her over. Then he looked at the others. "Then I believe it's best to not dive in to things such as that until she regains some clarity of her past. Now, if you'll excuse me..." and with that, he was gone. Everyone was silent before she stood on her feet and turned to them, looking at them expectantly.

"Oh...right. Uh...let's keep going." Demyx spoke after a moment. With that, the group continued on. After going through Naught's Skyway, Hall of Empty Melodies, library, kitchen, and the Grey Area, the group arrived at the Proof Of Existence. Kyrie looked at the tombstone-like stones curiously before Zexion explained.

"These are the markers for the current members of Organization XIII. If one of us should fade, a marker would automatically break." he explained. She nodded before kneeling down and placing a hand on one of the stones. It was blue and it looked like it had an image of a keyblade on it. Roxas walked over and placed a hand on it as well.

"This's mine, just so you know." Roxas pointed out. She nodded and looked at the others before looking back at Zexion. He nodded and walked over to where his marker stood.

"This is mine. I am the cloaked schemer." he explained as he placed his hand on the stone. The others showed her their stones, with the exception of Xion, before it was finally Axel's turn. He smirked.

"Go ahead and guess. I'm sure you'll figure it out." he smirked. She nodded and looked at the markers, looking around the ones she had no names to, and stopped at one. "The Flurry of Dancing Flames." it read. Below held a picture of a weapon similar to what he carried. She pointed to it and smiled.

"Wow, you're smarter than I thought." he teased. She blushed furiously before punching him in the shoulder, making him wince.

"Ugh, hey! That hurt! Got it memorized?" he cried as he placed his hand on his shoulder. She smirked before writing something down.

**That's what you get for saying that. I'm not an idiot, nor will I ever be.**

"Jeez, I was only joking. You take things way too seriously." he explained. She eyed him before looking at Demyx and writing more.

**Shall we?**

"Uh...sure. The next place I really wanna show you is the Altar of Naught. That's where Kingdom Hearts is." he explained as they continued. This caught her attention. She grabbed his sleeve and stopped him before writing something down.

**Kingdom Hearts? Xemnas said something about that before. What is it, exactly?**

"Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all worlds, and of all that lives. We're trying to get Kingdom Hearts because we nobodies don't have hearts. We only remember what having at heart was like." Zexion explained. She nodded before going silent. She remembered the words spoken to her before she passed out in the forest, the voice she didn't recognize.

_**"O' purest light that was lost long ago. Kingdom Hearts, the worlds, and the keyblade bearers, are awaiting you."**_

_"But...what does that mean? Does Kingdom Hearts...have any connection to my memory loss?"_ she thought. She was silent as she pondered this, before a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Xion.

"Hey...you okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute there..." she asked uneasily. She nodded before smiling gently, easing the young nobody's fears as she smiled back.

"Oh, good! After we show you Kingdom Hearts, we can go to your new room and check it out. I'll be right next door, since the only other girl is Larxene and she's in the next hallway with Marluxia and Roxas." she explained. Her smile seemed to grow as she hugged the young nobody, excited at the thought. Xion gasped at the action.

"Uh...Kyrie?" she gasped. The white-haired girl looked at her shocked expression before letting go and backing away, her head hung low. She realized her error, and felt stupid. Of course Xion wouldn't know about hugs and other ways of showing affection. Then again, neither did Kyrie. Now, almost everything she did was out of instinct, instead of by memory. The black-haired girl looked at her in confusion before she wrote a message down and handed it to her.

**Sorry for that. I just got...a little excited. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.**

"Aw, it wasn't that. It's just that I've never really been hugged before. That's all." she explained. She looked at her and smiled before writing more.

**I think it's what friends do. We are friends, aren't we?**

Xion was silent as she read the message over. Friends? Kyrie wanted to be friends with her like she was with Axel and Roxas? She smiled.

"Of course we're friends." she answered. Both girls smiled before a voice called out to them.

"Xion, Kyrie! Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Both girls jumped and looked back to realize that the boys were gone.

"We're coming! Wait up!"

-The Altar of Naught-

Kyrie stared in awe at the heart-shaped moon that hung in the sky. For some reason, she felt a warmth inside her when she looked at it, and she didn't know why. She just did. She hardly paid any attention to Demyx and Zexion, who were explaining how and why the altar of naught was created. That is, until they started talking about the moon.

"That heart-shaped moon up there is Kingdom Hearts, well, our Kingdom Hearts. It'll soon be finished when we gather enough hearts and then we'll be able to have our hearts again. So, what do you think?" Demyx explained. She was silent before walking forward, so that she was at the railing and placed her hands on it. She looked back at them and smiled. Xigbar chuckled, the girl looked like a kid who woke up on Christmas day.

"I guess that means she likes it. So, angel. where do ya wanna go next?" Xigbar asked. Xion looked at him.

"Actually, I think we should take her to see her new room. Since it's almost time for dinner and all." she suggested, winking at her. Xigbar, having caught this but decided to not ask, nodded.

"Okay, lead the way poppet."

-Kyrie's Room-

"Ah! What happened?" Xion cried as they looked into Kyrie's new room. Torn cloaks were scattered around the room and it looked like the bedding was torn up as well. Zexion sighed as he knelt down and picked up a piece of black fabric.

"Larxene's doing, no doubt. She was the only other person with access to this room." he answered. Xion growled before looking out the door.

"Why that no good-"

"Now, now, poppet. Getting mad's not gonna do anybody any good. Especially with poor angel here. Now let's just get this cleaned up and get her some new cloaks, alright?" Xigbar spoke as he calmed her down. Kyrie was silent as she looked around her torn-up room. She felt both angry and sad, what had she done to deserve such treatment from Larxene? She glared at one of the torn cloaks before tugging on Xion's sleeve.

"Huh? What's wrong, Kyrie?" she asked as she turned to her. She quickly wrote something down before handing her notebook to her.

**Why did she do this? What have I ever done to her?**

"No, Kyrie, it wasn't anything you did." Xion soothed. Then Axel spoke up as he walked forward and placed a hand on the smaller girl's head.

"She's just a bitch who's a sadist and loves causing people pain. I guess she just got pissed at you for no reason and right now is just harassing you. Got it memorized?" he explained. She nodded before Xion grasped her hand.

"C'mon, Roxas and I will go with you and get you some new cloaks. Guys, can you get her room cleaned up?" Xion offered before looking at the guys. Roxas placed his hand on her shoulder and the guys nodded before the three left the room. Then it was time to work.

"Jeez, Larxene can sure get jealous." Xigbar whistled as he took off the torn bedding. Luxord nodded as he got a garbage bag ready.

"Yes, fate isn't too kind to our dear Kyrie today. To have Larxene as an enemy..." he agreed. The others nodded as they picked up pieces of torn clothing and threw them into the garbage bag. Nobody wanted to have Larxene as an enemy, and the only one who got on her bad side was Demyx. Suddenly, a portal opened inside the room and Xaldin stepped out.

"Superior requests everyone to attend dinner this evening...uh..." he started but trailed off when he saw his comrades cleaning the room. "What happened here?"

"Twelve wrecked the girl's room and clothes. Currently, fourteen and thirteen are taking her to get some new cloaks to replace the ones that she destroyed. We are currently cleaning up the room." Zexion explained. Axel snickered.

"Jeez Xaldin, can't you knock before entering a girl's room? What if Kyrie was in here changing?" he teased. Xaldin's face flushed bright red before he growled at Axel.

"Silence, number eight! Keep that nonsense inside your head!" he growled. Axel continued laughing before Demyx looked at him.

"Hey Xaldin, could you do us a favor? Could you or one of the dusks get us some new sheets and a comforter? Oh and one more thing, make sure they get pink ones." Demyx asked. The entire room went silent as all the guys stared at him.

"Nine...why pink?" Zexion asked. Demyx grinned.

"`Cuz she's a girl. And since she's not a nobody, I think Superior wouldn't mind if we gave her some pinks sheets and a pink comforter." he answered. Xaldin sighed.

"I will get the dusks to get them for you. I'll shall be back shortly." and with that, the whirlwind lancer vanished. Afterwards it was silent as the men cleaned the room and before long he returned, pink sheets and comforter in hand.

"Here. Fortunately they were able to acquire them from a shop in Twilight Town." he spoke gruffly as he handed Lexaeus the sheets. He nodded before getting started on her bed.

"Hey guys, we're back-" Roxas called as he, Xion, and Kyrie walked into the room, each carrying at least six cloaks each. They stopped, staring at the new bed sheets with confused eyes. "Uh...what's with the pink?" he asked. Xion rolled her eyes while Kyrie brought her hands to her lips, as if she were giggling. Pink might not have been her favorite color, but it was nice of them to get the bedding for her nevertheless.

"Well since Larxene wrecked her sheets too, I thought we'd get her new ones." Demyx explained. Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, but why pink?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea, got it memorized?" Axel added. Roxas opened his mouth to speak before Kyrie silently passed him, placed the cloaks on her new desk, and walked to Lexaeus's side before grabbing a sheet and assisting him. As soon as they were done she brought out her notebook and wrote something down.

**Thank you for the sheets, Demyx. It was nice of you.**

This made the Melodious Nocturne grin.

"No problem! Hey, Superior's wanting everyone to come to dinner. So we better get going before he gets pissed." he grinned before running out of the room. The others sighed and shook their heads as they followed after them, leaving Xion, Roxas, Axel, and Kyrie behind. They quickly placed the cloaks on the bed before following after them.

"Hey, wait for us!"

Kyrie smiled as she followed behind them. It was going to take awhile to adjust to things here in the World that Never Was, but she would cope. At least now, she had a roof over her head and a place to eat and sleep.

Maybe…she found a home here.

* * *

><p><strong>Alas, it's the end of the chapter. The next one will be updated sometime tomorrow or tuesday.<strong>

**So please, read and review!**


	5. Sketch

**Here's chapter 5! Now you know the drill!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 5

After dinner, the members went to their rooms and one by one, each went to sleep. Even their newest guest. But, that night, she slept restlessly as she dreamed of a place she couldn't remember, at a time she completely forgot.

-Kyrie's Consciousness-

_"Braig! Braig!"_ I heard a voice call. I didn't know whose it was, and all I could see was complete darkness. I looked around before wrapping my arms around myself, I hated the darkness. It scared me, this I know. Suddenly I saw a flash of white and closed my eyes.

_"Hello, princess. What brings you out here?"_ I heard a familiar voice ask. I opened my eyes to find myself in front of double doors to what looked like a castle. Two men stood at the doors, and they looked familiar. But I couldn't remember why. In front of them stood a little girl with snow-white hair, dressed in a white and pink dress carrying a star-shaped doll. She was staring at them.

_"Dilan, Aeleus, have you seen Kai- or Braig? I can't find them anywhere!"_ she pouted. I stared at them in confusion, one of the names sounded like it was cut off. But...why?

The two men shook their heads.

_"I'm sorry princess, but we haven't seen Kai-. Braig however, last I saw he was heading for the outer gardens. You should check there."_ One of the men, Dilan, replied. Aeleus stepped forward before placing a large hand on the little girl's shoulder.

_"Would you like me to escort you, princess?"_ he asked. She shook her head before turning to face me. I gasped. It was the same little girl that was in the picture I had. Was this maybe...my memory? Or was I not this little girl? I had to know.

_"No, I'll be fine. I've got my bag and I can fix any boo-boo's I get."_ the girl replied as she started running in my direction. Before I could move, the little girl passed right through me, as if I were a ghost. I turned around and watched as she ran down the steps and out some gates before I ran after her. If this is a flashback, then I need to remember more. I need to know who I am. I ran after her, trying to keep up as I looked around to try and figure out where I was. I know I'm not in Twilight Town, or the World that Never Was.

Was this...my home?

_"Hey, princess!"_ a voice called. I looked ahead of me and saw two boys, one with red, spiky hair and the other with long, blue hair. The little girl smiled as she stopped at their feet.

_"Lea, Isa! Hello!"_ she greeted as she curtsied. Both boys smiled before the red-haired boy, Lea, knelt down and placed a hand on her head.

_"Where're you going? Wanna play Frisbee with me?" _he asked. She shook her head.

_"Sorry, but I have to find Braig. Grandpa needs him."_ she explained. He sighed sadly and nodded before ruffling her hair and standing up.

_"Okay. But come find us later and we'll play a game or something, okay?"_ he called. She nodded before taking off to the outer gardens. I lost sight of her and continued on before I got to a large garden and stared at it in amazement. In the center was a large building and I spotted a speck of white running into it. But before I could move, something stopped me.

Suddenly, darkness enveloped me and I felt myself being pulled down, devoured by the darkness.

-Kyrie-

Kyrie shot up and panted heavily as beads of sweat fell from her brow. It was morning now, and the young woman sighed before falling back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she did so. The dream was still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't shake any doubts away.

_"That little girl...who was she? Me? What did the dream mean?" _she thought. Suddenly a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Kyrie? It's time for breakfast! You up?" she heard Roxas whisper. She smiled before getting up and knocking on the wall three times. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a cloak, black pants, and a black T-shirt. Grimacing at the attire, she reluctantly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She stuck out like a sore thumb with hair as white as hers in a completely black outfit. And her complexion did not help things much either. She sighed before grabbing her notebook and walking to the door, opening it to see Roxas and Xion standing outside. She smiled before writing her greeting down.

**Good morning, guys.**

Both smiled.

"Morning, Kyrie. Well, let's get going. Before they started burning the food." Xion smiled. Roxas gulped and nodded as she looked at the two in confusion. Before she could ask, the two were already walking away and she had to run to catch up to them. As they walked, she replayed the dream over and over again in her mind. She was completely stumped, that was for sure. As soon as they got to the kitchen, almost every member except for Xemnas was there, enjoying breakfast. Or, at least trying to.

"Number eight, would you please stop burning the toast?"

"Xaldin, quit chopping up the fruit!"

"Demyx, where's my coffee? ...You little twit! This is decaf!"

"S-sorry Larxene..."

The three stared in shock at the chaos going on at the table. Members were either eating their food, or destroying it.

"Whoever made this food sucks! The food tastes like crap! Got it memorized?" Axel complained. Immediately Xaldin and Demyx glared at him.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it, number eight." Xaldin growled. Demyx nodded before ducking, avoiding a fork that was thrown at his head. The fork flew across the table and landed in Xigbar's cereal, making it spill.

"Hey, Larxene! Watch it!" Xigbar growled as he grabbed a napkin to clean the mess. Kyrie was silent before writing something down and handing the notebook to them.

**Are mornings this hectic here?**

Xion giggled.

"Sorta. Except Xaldin and Demyx don't always cook. We switch the chores around and none of us can really make a meal..." she explained. She nodded, remembering the dinner from the night before. It was edible, but not very good. Immediately Axel turned and grinned at them.

"Hey guys, come join the party." he called. The trio smiled before joining him, Kyrie sitting across from him as Roxas and Xion sat on either side of him. Immediately a female voice scoffed.

"What the hell is she doing here? She's not a nobody, she has no right to sit here and eat with us. She shouldn't even be allowed to eat our food." Larxene growled. Kyrie shrank back in her chair as the others glared at Larxene. She smirked.

"Aw, what's wrong? You scared of me? Ha! You're pathetic!" she spat. Kyrie looked down, trying to avoid the savage nymph's gaze, but it was no use. Angrily, she grabbed her chin and made her look at her. Kyrie tried to jerk her chin out of her grasp, but it was useless.

"Don't act so cocky, bitch! I'll have you know that-" suddenly a chakram whizzed by her head, lodging itself in the wall behind her. She turned and glared at Axel.

"Stay outta this, pyro! I need to teach this brat some manners!" she hissed. He glared right back at her before Roxas and Xion joined him, keyblades in hand.

"Leave her alone, Larxene. She hasn't done anything to you, so why are you harassing her?" Roxas growled. She snorted before letting the girl go and heading for the door, but not before glaring at them.

"Just watch yourself, brat. Next time I catch you alone, it'll be your last." and with that, the nymph left with Marluxia not far behind. The room was silent before Xion ran to the girl's side.

"Kyrie, are you alright? Did she hurt you?" she asked as she looked her over. The white-haired girl was silent before grabbing her notebook and running out of the room, leaving all the spectators behind. She quickly ran into her room and slammed the door shut, before slumping against it and sliding to the floor. She quickly rested her head on her arms and simply sat there. Not crying, or doing anything. Just sitting there.

_"Why does she...hate me so much?"_ she thought as she sat there. This was her first real day here in the castle, and already she made enemies when she tried so hard not to. Then a thought came to her.

"_Maybe she's just spiteful. Xigbar said something about that." _then she smiled, imagining Larxene with devil horns and a pitchfork. She was silent for a moment more before standing up and walking to her new desk, where the sketchbook and art utensils she found in the backpack she carried sat. She quickly scooped them up and left the room, focused on only one destination.

The Altar of Naught.

-The Altar of Naught-

_"Kingdom Hearts...it looks so beautiful..."_ Kyrie thought as she stared at the heart-shaped moon. She quickly pulled out the sketchbook and sat down, her only focus was to sketch out the beautiful scene. After a few minutes, she had the sky and the heart sketched out when she felt something nudge her. Looking down, she saw the oddest little creature she had ever seen.

It had a curved head and long arms, but tiny little feet that it swung back and forth, like it hardly even used them. The nobodies symbol was on its hands and it was gray. She smiled before reaching down and stroking its head. The creature, enjoying the touch, rubbed its head against her hand, wanting more. In a sense, it was acting like a small dog wanting attention.

_"What are you?"_ she thought as she continued petting it. After a few moments it crawled into her lap and simply sat there, staring at the sketch she was doing. Her smile seemed to grow as she continued the drawing, no longer alone as she did so. Soon she was done and looked at the drawing admirably. She showed her new friend the picture and it placed its flat hand on the drawing in response. She smiled nodded before looking up and gasping.

A silhouette was sitting on the railing not far from her, and all she could see was the side profile and familiar red hair.

"So this is where you've been. Had Xion and Roxas worried sick, got it memorized?" Axel spoke as he sat there, staring at the moon. She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. She was angry and embarrassed at what happened that morning, and hoped that he would just go away instead of scolding her. He was silent before looking at her.

She looked uncomfortable as she sat there, probably aware of him staring at her, and he could guess why. After she ran out of the dining area that morning, Roxas and Xion were tempted to follow her before he stopped them. Kyrie was like the new girl in a new school, she would feel left out and insecure for awhile before she adjusted to things, and it was best to leave her with her thoughts instead of bothering her. Then, after the others had gone, he went to search for her and make sure that Larxene hadn't carried out her threat. He turned his attention back to Kingdom Hearts before talking again.

"I decided to come up here and see if you were around, I noticed that you took an interest in this place while we were here yesterday. And since most of the others except for Vexen, Zexion, and I are on missions, there's no one to bother you." he continued. She looked up and nodded. That's when she blushed, he looked so handsome in the moonlight. Before he could move she held her hand up to stop him.

"Hm? What's up?" he asked. She held up her sketchbook and he stared at her in confusion. He saw her drawing of Kingdom Hearts and stared at her questionably before he finally got the picture.

"What, you wanna draw me?" he asked, surprised. She nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. He smirked at her blush.

"That's a first, but sure. Go right ahead." and he resumed the position he was sitting as she started her sketch. After about fifteen minutes, his muscles started to ache.

"Hey kid, you close to being done yet? I'm kinda getting sore." he joked. She looked up and shook her head, smiling. He sighed and continued to sit there as she drew. But he didn't mind. He liked her smile.

"_It appears she may have an emotional problem that has sealed her ability to speak.-" _Vexen's words echoed, making him frown. What had happened to cause this poor girl to stop talking? Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and snapped out of his thoughts, to see her standing next to him as she held her sketchbook out for him to see. He looked at it and whistled. He spotted himself easily, sitting on the railing with his attention on the moon. His body looked like a silhouette in the sketch, but the light showed his face while everything behind him was shaded black, like shadows. He smirked.

"Damn, you're pretty good. Ever take any art classes?" he whistled, grinning. She simply shrugged her shoulders and he face palmed. He forgot, she couldn't remember!

"Oh. Sorry, forgot about that. Hey, let me treat you to something. Since I'm about to go and meet Roxas and Xion." he offered. She smiled and looked at the small creature at her feet before kneeling down and patting its head fondly once more, then she wrote something down.

**Shall we?**

Axel nodded.

"Sure, this way." and with that, he opened a portal and stepped through, with her following close behind.

-Dark Corridor-

Kyrie struggled to follow Axel as a strange force drained her body. She was getting weaker and weaker as they walked, and hoped that they would get out of here soon. Then she saw light and she quickened her pace, and soon both were at the top of station tower.

"_Wow…it's beautiful up here…" _she thought as she gazed at the city below. Axel turned to her.

"Wait here a sec, I've gotta get our special treats. Got it memorized?" he ordered. She nodded happily and in seconds, he was gone. She quickly sat down and gazed at the town below, her legs dangling over the edge as she swung them back and forth.

"_I wonder how Hayner and the others are doing…" _she thought as she continued to watch the children run to their homes and starting dinner. Suddenly two black portals opened behind her and Roxas and Xion stepped out, startled at her appearance.

"Kyrie? What're you doing here?" Roxas asked. Immediately another one opened and Axel stepped out, carrying four ice-creams.

"Hey Kyrie, got the sea-salt- Oh. Uh, hey guys." Axel started but stopped when he spotted Roxas and Xion. Roxas raised an eyebrow while Xion smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"So I see that Axel brought you here. Well, it'll be nice having another girl to eat ice-cream with. Two boys is more than enough." Xion joked. Both boys glared at her.

"Hey!" they cried. Kyrie smiled and laughed silently before Axel handed them their ice-cream. She took it gratefully before staring at it uncertainly. She had no idea what flavor this ice-cream was, and wasn't sure if she should try it. Axel nudged her shoulder.

"C'mon, try it. It tastes great!" he encouraged. With more encouragement from Roxas and Xion, she took a tentative lick of her ice-cream before her eyes widened and she licked her lips. It tasted unique, salty and sweet, and she loved it. She took a bite and smiled as it melted in her mouth. Roxas grinned.

"See, told ya you'd like it." he laughed. The four smiled as they continued eating their ice-cream and talking about many things, well, except for Kyrie who just either nodded or wrote a message down for them.

By the end of the day, it was time for them to head back as Axel opened a corridor and led them through, with Kyrie looking back at the sunset fondly before the portal closed behind her.

She enjoyed eating ice-cream with them and watching the sunset, and wanted to do it for many days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this chapter was inspired by a few things. The nobody that was in this chapter was a creeper, just to clarify. And it's actions were inspired by a fic where someone made a heartless their pet. (I think the fic was on DA, as for its name, I completely forgot) <strong>

**Anyways, read and review!**


	6. First Mission, Backstabbing witch!

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**Kh Characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 6

A week had passed since Kyrie's arrival to the World that Never Was, and during that time she got used to her surroundings and even trained with some of the organization members. Like Xion though, she was never counted as a member, and therefore stood with Xion as they held their meetings.

But today was the day she would be getting her first assignment as a new member of organization XIII. She stood and waited as Saix handed out missions to the other members before finally stopping in front of her.

"Young Kyrie, you are to work with number twelve today and go to Hollow Bastion to eliminate some heartless. Since it is your first mission, number twelve is to keep surveillance on you at all times and make sure that you are not harmed during the mission." Saix explained as he handed Kyrie the folder which contained the details of her first mission. She nodded before he continued.

"You are to listen to her, since she is your superior. You are to obey her and work together with her in order to complete this mission. Am I understood?" he finished. She nodded again before writing down her answer.

**Yes sir, understood. **

He nodded before looking at Larxene.

"Twelve, make sure you do not fail this mission, and use any means necessary to complete it." he ordered. The blonde scoffed before nodding.

"Fine. Brat, meet me in the Grey Area in five." she growled before walking away. Kyrie was silent for a few moments, anxious and nervous about her very first mission. She shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably before a hand patted her head. Startled, she turned to see Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, Roxas, and Xion standing behind her.

"You'll do fine, quit worrying so much angel." Xigbar chuckled. She smiled uncertainly before writing something down.

**But what if I fail?**

"Don't worry, you won't fail. If anything, it'll be Larxene who'd get in trouble if anything went wrong." Demyx assured her. She nodded before smiling brightly and waving as she walked away. The five saw her off as she followed Larxene into the dark portal.

-Hollow Bastion-

"Okay, so this is Hollow Bastion. Don't ask any questions, or even talk to me. Let's just get this done and go back." Larxene ordered as they entered Hollow Bastion. Kyrie stopped and looked at her surroundings with wide eyes, she knew this place. But she couldn't remember how, or why. There was a small town and a castle, but it looked like it was being rebuilt.

"_How is it that I…know this place?" _she thought as she stared at her surroundings. She felt a warm feeling in her chest and tears prick at her eyes, this place meant something to her. Immediately a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Brat, quit staring and come here!" Larxene snapped. She jumped and nodded as she joined the savage nymph just as she was being surrounded by heartless. Kyrie immediately drew her two keyblades and stared at her opponents, shadows and soldiers, in uneasiness. This was her first mission and she was nervous. She can't mess this up.

"_Like they said…stay focused." _she thought before lunging at a group of shadows, knocking them away with her keyblades. One, she learned was named the Lost Memory keyblade, and the other was a type of Kingdom Key. Roxas and Xion wielded similar keyblades, but Kyrie's was white and silver, not silver and gold like theirs. She defeated the shadows with ease, but the soldiers were more trouble for her.

"_Ugh!" _she thought in pain as one knocked her into a wall. She quickly got to her feet and took a swipe at it with her Kingdom Key, destroying it in a second. After a while, most of the heartless were gone and she was facing the last one, a large body. She leapt up and got behind it before hitting it with both keyblades, destroying it. She sighed in exhaustion and wiped her brow before turning to look and see where Larxene was. But she was gone.

"_Huh? Where'd she-" _she thought before she felt something kick her side, sending her into a nearby wall. Then everything went dark.

-Larxene-

Larxene smirked at the girl's fallen form, slumped against a wall that she kicked her into, knocking her unconscious.

"Let's see what happens to you now, bitch." she cackled before opening a portal and walking through, leaving Kyrie behind to fend for herself.

-Elsewhere in Hollow Bastion-

A young girl dressed as a ninja hummed as she took a walk around Hollow Bastion, her home world. After the events of before when she and her friends were sent to Traverse Town after the world's destruction, she took all of her world's surroundings in, glad to be back. That's when she spotted a white-haired girl dressed in a black cloak slumped against the wall, unconscious. She gasped.

"Ah! A girl!" she quickly ran to the girl's side and shook her shoulder, but got no response from her. "Hey, are you okay? Hey!" she cried as she tried to get the girl to wake up. But the girl still did not stir. She quickly stood and started running, she had to get help. She quickly got to a house that looked like it belonged to a wizard and ran in, startling the people inside.

"Leon, Aerith, Cid! There's a girl unconscious in the bailey!" she cried. The two men, one older and blonde and the other young and brunette, stood and approached her while the young woman stayed where she was at a bookcase.

"You sure, Yuffie?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed his arm, tugging on it.

"Yup, I'm sure! We better get to her and quick, or the heartless will get her!" she cried. Both men nodded as they ran out, with Yuffie leading the way. They quickly found the girl unconscious against the wall and Cid started checking her over.

"Whatever it was that attacked her was strong, knocked her clean out. We better have Aerith take a look at her." Cid diagnosed. Leon nodded before picking her up and carrying her back to the house.

-Back at the World that Never Was-

"Hey, Marluxia! I'm back!" Larxene called as she spotted her partner-in-crime. The pink-haired man smirked as he spotted her. Currently, he had just gotten back from a mission to Wonderland, where he had a fun time growing more flowers to use as his weapons should he have to fight any opponents there. Luckily, it was only reconnaissance. He looked at her and was curious that the white-haired girl wasn't with her.

"Hello, Larxene. Is the girl not with you?" he inquired. She smirked as she brushed some of her hair back.

"Nah, I left the useless bitch back at Hollow Bastion. Probably heartless food by now." she giggled. He laughed before Zexion walked in and spotted them. His eyes immediately landed on Larxene when he noticed that Kyrie wasn't with them.

"Hello eleven, twelve. Twelve, where is the girl?" he asked her. Larxene scoffed, why did everyone have to know what happened to that brat?

"Dunno. Why should I tell you?" she sneered. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed by her attitude.

"Because, that girl was in your charge. You were supposed to be looking after her." he explained. She smirked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Really? Well, I'll tell you. I left her behind because she was getting in the way of the mission and Saix did say `use any means necessary` to complete it. So I did." she explained. Zexion clenched his hands before another voice spoke.

"So you left angel there? All by herself?" they looked up to see Xigbar on the ceiling. She growled. Xigbar was the biggest snoop that ever roamed the castle, always listening in on other people's conversations.

"Of course, you old loony. She was getting in the way." she growled. He looked at her disapprovingly before looking at Zexion.

"Zexion, get the others. I'll go and get superior and tell him that angel's been left behind in Hollow Bastion. Meet us at the Grey Area and pronto!" and with that, he was gone. Zexion nodded before he too, disappeared. All was silent before Larxene groaned, earning a pat on the shoulder from Marluxia in response.

"Great…now I'm in for it…"

-A little while later, the Grey Area-

"What? Kyrie's still in Hollow Bastion?" Roxas gasped when Zexion told him the news. They were one of the first to arrived and not long after, Xion, Xaldin, Vexen, and Luxord appeared as well. The cloaked schemer nodded.

"Yes, and twelve left her there purposely. We have no idea where she is in Hollow Bastion, nor her condition." he explained. Xion gasped and Roxas growled.

"How could she do such a thing?…Kyrie's only been here a week and it was her first mission…" Xion murmured. Roxas nodded before Axel, Demyx, and Lexaeus walked in, unaware of the current situation.

"Hey, we were told to come down here because there's big trouble. What's up?" Demyx asked. Roxas sighed.

"Kyrie's still in Hollow Bastion, Larxene left her there." he answered. Axel stiffened.

"What! Kyrie's all alone in Hollow Bastion?" he growled. The three nodded before Xigbar walked in, Xemnas and Larxene right behind him.

"Chill dudes, superior has something to say. So keep your pants on!" he ordered. The entire room went silent as all eyes focused on Xemnas. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Everyone, it has come to my attention that our newest member, Kyrie, has been abandoned in Hollow Bastion. Since she is one of us, despite some of your views, we will prepare a rescue party to go and retrieve her. I will leave Xigbar to make the search party. That is all." and with that he left, Larxene right behind him. Xigbar smirked before looking at his comrades.

"Okay, so poppet, tiger, Axel, and Demyx, you lot are with me. Hollow Bastion is a big place and angel is a small woman, so there's a ton of places for her to hide in. Zexion, Lexaeus, stay here and make sure Vexen is ready in case angel has any injuries that need to be checked. Now, let's rock and roll dudes!"

"Aye-aye sir!"

-Hollow Bastion, Kyrie-

"_Where…am I?" _Kyrie thought as soon as she regained consciousness. She was someplace warm, and something soft and warm was covering her body. She could hear voices, unfamiliar voices. That scared her. She wanted to spring from the bed and run, but she had to stay calm. She shouldn't be scared, she could take out her captors easily if she wanted to. But first, she had to know where she was.

"I wonder how she ended up in the bailey." a girl's voice chirped before another shushed her. She decided to listen in, maybe they could let their location slip while they were talking.

"Yuffie, shush! You must be quiet. We can't disturb her." a soft, kind voice whispered. She scowled a little, nothing useful there.

"Maybe Merlin would know. We'll have to ask him when he gets back." a male voice murmured. She decided she had enough of listening and opened her eyes. She was in a bed in a messy-looking house, where books literally littered the place. There wasn't anyone by her bedside, so she looked across the room and stiffened.

Four people, two men and two women, stood on the other side of the room, near a large computer. The one man had blonde hair and beard, the other, brown hair and a scar on his face. One woman was tall and have braided brown hair, while the other was short, and had black, short hair. One of them, the brown-haired women, spotted her staring at them and smiled.

"Oh, it looks like our guest is awake. Hello, my name is Aerith. What's yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, here's the end of this chapter. Larxene can be such a bitch at times, no? God, fighting her in KH RE: Chain of Memories and Chain of Memories was so annoying, like her stupid laugh. Sadist...er, anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**Please, read and review! I love reviews!**


	7. First Mission prt 2, Rescue

**Holy crap am I getting reviews! Thank you Wolfie-chanLovesAnime, Springflowerangel, ZexyISSexy, piratejackfan, and TheCrazyAnimeFan for your reviews so far! I love you guys!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH Characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 7

Kyrie stared at the small group with wide eyes as the young woman, Aerith, approached her. She shrank back warily as the woman held her hand out to her. Kyrie stared at the suspicious girl for a moment before pulling it back. Aerith stared at the girl silently before smiling.

"Hey, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." she said soothingly as she placed her hand on her head and brushed back her hair so that her right eye showed. Kyrie shook her hair back into place before looking at the two men and girl behind her, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Aerith followed her gaze and gasped silently and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, this is Leon, Cid, and Yuffie. We found you passed out in the Bailey and brought you here." Aerith explained as she pointed to her companions. Leon and Cid nodded while Yuffie smiled brightly and ran to the girl.

"Hiya, I'm the great ninja Yuffie! It's nice to meet you!" she smiled. Kyrie smiled back tentatively before Leon spoke.

"So, now that you know our names, what's yours?" he asked. Kyrie looked down and around for anything to write with, but there was nothing nearby.

_"Oh great...how can I tell them that I can't talk?"_ she thought. Then and idea popped into her head. She started moving her lips so that it made her look like she was talking. They raised their eyebrows.

"Uh...have any idea about what this is about?" Cid asked. Kyrie pouted, were these people stupid or just dense? Then Aerith seemed to understand what was going on.

"Oh, I see. You can't talk, can you?" she asked. Kyrie rolled her eyes.

_"Thank you captain obvious."_ she thought. She nodded before pointing at a book on the table and motioning for a pencil. Yuffie quickly got the book and pencil and handed it to her before she started writing something down.

**Hello, my name is Kyrie. I was here to destroy some heartless when someone threw me into a wall and knocked me unconscious. I am grateful to you all for rescuing me.**

She decided to omit the part about the organization, because it was against the rules to tell people about them. They nodded.

"So, how come ya can't talk?" Cid asked. She was silent before writing more.

**I can't remember. I woke up in another world, devoid of memories. Some kind people found me and took me in, and they asked me to come here and defeat some heartless. I only found a few items in a bag I was carrying, and a sketchbook inside that gave me a clue to my name.**

"Aw...you poor girl. Having no idea who you are..." Yuffie spoke sympathetically. Aerith nodded before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to stay here for awhile? You need to rest a bit because of a few bruises to your back and ribs." she offered. Kyrie was silent before nodding, making the older woman smile.

"Then it's settled. You can rest here while the rest of us get back to the restoration committee." she smiled. Kyrie raised an eyebrow. Yuffie smiled at the girl's curious expression.

"Oh, that's right. We're a part of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee! We're working to restore Hollow Bastion to the way it was before the heartless showed up!" Yuffie explained. Kyrie nodded and smiled.

_"These people are...so nice..."_

-Meanwhile, Axel-

"Jeez, where could she be? Larxene said she left her at the Bailey, but she isn't there!" Axel growled as he and the others looked for their missing member. Roxas nodded from where he stood on one of the rooftops.

"Maybe someone found her? This is a town now." Roxas suggested. Xigbar grinned.

"You betcha. That _has_ to be it." he agreed. Xion looked at the ground in worry as she and Roxas descended from the roof. She was worried about what had become of her new friend, and hoped nothing terrible had happened to her. Demyx sighed.

"But...what if no one found her? What is the heartless-"

"We can let ourselves think that, Demyx. We have to make sure we've looked everywhere before saying that she's a lost cause. Kapeesh?" Xigbar explained, cutting him off. He nodded before Xigbar turned to the others.

"Okay, me and Demyx got the marketplace. Kiddo and Poppet, go past the Bailey and see if there's any place for a girl angel's size to hide in and check it out. Axel, you check the housing districts around the marketplace. Be back here in an hour." then he turned to Demyx.

"Let's go." and the two disappeared. Roxas and Xion looked at each other and nodded before disappearing as well, leaving on Axel alone at the entrance to the Bailey. He watched them leave silently before heading to the housing districts, hoping to find the girl safe and unharmed.

-Kyrie-

"Wait, so you think you've lived here before?" Yuffie asked as the group conversed. They were all sitting around Cid's computer as they talked away. Kyrie nodded before writing more down.

**When I first came here, my chest felt warm and I felt like I knew this place. I think that maybe...I lived here before I lost my memory.**

"If that's the case...the only one who would know would be Merlin. He's the oldest and wisest person here in Hollow Bastion." Leon explained. Cid nodded.

"Yeah, but we'll have to wait until the old coot gets back from wherever he went. Until then, stay here and relax. You can even join us for dinner if ya want." he added. Kyrie shook her head before writing something down.

**No, no. I couldn't impose on you. Besides, my friends might be looking for me and I don't want to make them worry.**

"That's crazy! You're not imposing on us, we're offering to give you a place to stay for a little bit. And I'm sure your friends will come here soon, so why not wait here until they do? C'mon, please stay? We can have a whole lot of fun!" Yuffie exclaimed as she tugged on her arm. She smiled awkwardly and nodded.

_"I doubt she'd let me go otherwise..."_ she thought as Yuffie cried out in joy and hugged her. Aerith smiled lovingly before taking her hand and looking at Leon and Cid.

"Since I have to do some shopping, I'll take Yuffie and Kyrie with me. Don't make a mess while I'm gone, 'kay?" she explained as she grabbed a tote bag, still holding Kyrie's hand as if she were a child. Leon nodded and Cid chuckled.

"Okay, just don't cause a ruckus, hear?" he warned. The women nodded before walking out of the house and heading towards the marketplace. As they walked, a lone figure watched them and his eyes widened when he spotted Kyrie in between them, smiling as they conversed.

_"There she is!"_ Axel thought as he watched them walk towards the marketplace, where Xigbar and Demyx were. He followed them from the rooftop as they made their way to the market, and watched as they shopped around for groceries and whatnot.

"Oh wow, this would look so cute on you!" Yuffie spoke as she held up a pink dress from one of the outside racks of a store. Kyrie looked at the dress but shook her head, she didn't think it would, pink wasn't even her favorite color anyways. Despite her being a girl. Yuffie pouted and went back to browsing, that is until Kyrie turned around and spotted Axel on the roof.

_"Axel!"_ she thought happily, her face brightening as she caught sight of the flurry of dancing flames. He smirked, waving as he pointed in the direction of the Bailey.

"Meet us at the Bailey." he mouthed before running back towards the housing districts. Kyrie looked at Aerith and Yuffie before slipping into the crowd, quickly losing them. She looked down sadly before she started running towards the Bailey.

_"I'm so sorry...Yuffie, Aerith."_ she thought as she ran, her back and ribs throbbing in protest as she did so. She couldn't have told them goodbye, or where she was going. She had to keep the organization a secret and had to act like she didn't exist. As soon as she got to the Bailey, she looked around and spotted the red-haired pyro standing near a ledge, looking out over Hollow Bastion. Before she could take another step, a sharp pain exploded through her body from her back and she fell to the ground with a soft hiss of pain. He looked at her and his eyes widened before he ran to her side.

"Hey, Kyrie! What's wrong?" he cried as he knelt over her. She tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't. She winced as he placed his hand on her back and he quickly pulled it away.

"Man, I better take you to see Vexen. Got it memorized?" he growled softly. She nodded before he gently picked her up, cautious of her back, and held her bridal-styled. He glanced once more at Hollow Bastion before opening a dark portal and walking through.

"They'll kill me later for this, but you come first." Axel muttered as he walked. Kyrie felt her strength draining again and closed her eyes, falling into a helpless sleep.

-Kyrie's Subconscious-

_"Where is she?"_ I heard a familiar girl's voice growl. I opened my eyes to find myself in the same place again. I looked around at the familiar surroundings before I spotted the little girl, me, wandering around with her stuffed star in her arms. She looked mad and had her cheeks puffed out in a sort of pout, making her look cute.

_"Aw...she's so adorable..."_ I thought as I watched her wander around. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell on her back, making her cry out as she did so. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something before she gasped and shrank back in fear. I looked at her in confusion before running around so that I was behind her and facing the man she had bumped in to, and shuddered.

He was an old man, with a white beard and tanned skin and two yellow eyes. He looked like he had a back problem, since he leaned forward all the time. Although I think that comes from age. His expression made a chill go down my spine.

He was looking at her, me, with an evil expression. Like he had found something that he needed, and wanted for some unknown purpose. His creepy smile grew.

_"Ah, your heart is so pure, so full of light. I have found another like you, in this world. But you are different. You are not one of the seven pure hearts I seek."_ he stopped and took a breath before continuing.

_"But...I cannot deny that soon, you will chosen by the most powerful weapon in the world. And, that the heart of all kingdoms will one day, call for you. But for what purpose, I need more research. Until then..."_ suddenly he held his hand so that it was pointed at her level, palm opened as a ball of black energy formed from it.

_"I will leave a touch of myself behind...in you."_ and with that, he shot it and she, I, cried out and pain and fell back, holding her hand over her right eye as she rolled on the ground in agony. He simply smirked before continuing on his way, leaving her there. I ran over, not knowing what to do, and grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap, uncovering her eye as I did so.

I didn't see any damage, all I could see was that the eye he had hit with the dark energy was crying blood, and that the iris had darkness spreading through it. Suddenly, my own right eye stung as I cried out and fell back, holding my right hand over it tightly. I quickly glanced at her and saw a white light wrapping around her, pushing the darkness of his attack away. And then, everything faded away.

-The Castle that Never Was, infirmary-

Kyrie awoke to people arguing as they shouted back and forth. This time she knew the voices, and she could guess where she was.

"Axel, you jerk! You never even bothered to come and find us and tell us that you found her before you ran back here! We were wandering around for hours before Zexion came and told us what happened!"

"Hey, hey! It wasn't my fault! She had passed out and I had no idea what to do, so I brought her back here to see Vexen. Got it memorized?"

_"Ugh...too loud..."_ Kyrie thought as she struggled to maintain consciousness. She could only hear voices arguing all around her as she did so.

"Doesn't matter dude, you should have at least told us what was going on."

"Yeah, Axel. We were worried too."

"Ditto. Hey, I think she's coming around!"

Whoever said that was right as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her vision blurred. Even though her right eye was always either blurry or she couldn't see period, it unnerved her that she could hardly see out of her left. After a few moments her vision cleared and she sighed, relieved. The first thing she saw was everyone staring at her, almost in an awkward way.

"..." The silence was almost suffocating. Then, Xion finally broke the silence when she ran forward and hugged the surprised girl.

"Kyrie, you're okay! We were so worried when Larxene returned without you." she cried. Kyrie gasped softly before smiling and returning the hug, glad to be back. Roxas, Demyx, and Xigbar came over and started to either ruffle her hair or try and give her a noogie.

"Yeah angel, it's good to have ya back! Hey, Axel, come over and say something to her, Mr. Hero." Xigbar called. Kyrie looked at Axel as he approached, a wide grin on his face. Before anyone could say anything, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Vexen walked into the room.

"Ah, so she's awake. Then, since she only has minor injuries, there is no reason for her to be here. Take her back to her room and leave me in peace, I have experiments to attend to." Vexen growled as he glared at the group. Kyrie scowled and stuck her tongue out, immediately getting laughs from a few people. Vexen growled.

"Why you little-"

"Number four, calm yourself. We will escort her back to her room, that should leave you to be alone with your experiments." Zexion explained. She got the picture and jumped off the bed, landing on the floor before quickly running out of the room. Suddenly feeling mischievous, she hid around a corner and waited until the others neared before grabbing Roxas's hood and pulling him back, making him yell in surprise.

"Waah! Don't do that!" he yelled, adjusting his cloak. Kyrie smiled before the group continued on, watching in amusement as she teased Roxas, Demyx, and even Axel. Xigbar was close to nearly dying from laughter by the time they got to her room.

"Damn Angel, you're hilarious!" he laughed. Despite her lack of speech, Kyrie was very good at impressions. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's all laugh at the poor souls who were subjected to her `teasing`." he joked. Suddenly Kyrie stopped, all color drained from her face. They stopped and looked at her in confusion before looking ahead of her, and spotting Larxene standing outside her room door. She smirked, sauntering up to them.

"Well, well, the little girl is back from her trip, hm?" she sneered. Kyrie took a step or two back before Axel walked forward, pushing her back. She buried her face into his cloak, not wanting to make eye-contact with the sadistic woman. She didn't want any trouble. Immediately, Lexaeus, Roxas, and Xigbar stepped in front of them.

"Back off." Lexaeus ordered. She giggled.

"Who says I can't have a `friendly talk` with the little princess here? I don't think Superior made a rule against that." she giggled. Roxas growled before summoning his keyblade.

"He said to back off, Larxene! Leave her alone!" he growled. She scowled before summoning a kunai and threw it, cutting his cheek and lodging itself in the wall behind Axel and Kyrie. Kyrie felt pure rage flare up inside of her at the action, and wanted more than anything to cut Larxene down where she stood. She felt something inside of her take over, and red flooded her eyesight. Xion gasped.

"Roxas!" Xion cried as she ran over and inspected his small wound. Larxene smirked before gasping as a ivory keyblade with a red heart for teeth was pointed at her throat. She looked down and saw that the bearer was Kyrie, but something was different. Her eyes were pure red as they blazed with anger, something no one here had ever seen.

A harsh growl resounded from the girl's throat, sending chills down their spines as she pressed the keyblade so that it was mere centimeters from piercing the skin and killing her on the spot. It was the first sound the girl had ever made, and it was the most menacing.

"K-Kyrie?" Xion spoke. With that, the red disappeared and she flinched, having come back to her senses. She looked around in confusion before realizing that her keyblade was just about to pierce Larxene's throat and immediately pulled it back, looking startled as she did so. Larxene growled and ran off, before Kyrie turned and looked at the others.

"Okay, what was _that_ about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, drama! What made Kyrie flip out like that? When is Larxene gonna stop being a bitch? And will BLEACH ever start getting good? Lol, sorry for the last one, I know it has no relevance, but I just got done reading chapter 468 and MAN! Does it suck!<strong>

**Anyways, please review and ignore that last Bleach rant. This is a Kingdom Hearts story, so I should know better. **

**And one last thing, for all those who have reviewed so far...I love you guys! *hugs reviewers* You're the best!**


	8. Wonderland and the Dark City

**Okay, sorry for the late update but is being a bitch right now. I'm not kidding. It wouldn't take any of my other writing programs but NOTEPAD! I'll explain more at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 8

"Okay, what was that about?" Demyx asked as the entire group had their eyes on the silent, meek girl in front of them. She stared at them in silent confusion before running into her room. Before they could follow, she was back out again with her notebook and pen as she jotted something down.

**Why are you guys staring at me like that? What happened?**

"You mean...you don't remember?" Zexion asked. She nodded before writing more down.

**All I remember was Larxene harassing us and Roxas getting a cut on his cheek. I got really mad and wanted to make her pay. Otherwise...nothing.**

The group was silent before Xigbar spoke.

"Well angel...you kinda went evil and nearly slashed Larxene's throat open. That's what happened." he explained. Her eyes widened and she looked at her hands in fear before writing more down.

**But...I don't remember that! Why can't I remember?**

Immediately Roxas and Xion came forward and each placed a hand on the panicking girl's shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. We can figure this out, but you need to calm down." Roxas spoke calmingly. Xion nodded before stroking her hair lightly.

"Yeah, but first you need some rest. I doubt going unconscious twice in one day is helpful if you're not getting proper rest. Just get some sleep, and we promise to try and figure things out, okay?" she explained. Kyrie was silent before silently yawning and nodding before walking into her room, giving them one last sad glance before closing the door behind her. She didn t want to go to sleep, but it was better than standing in the hallway answering questions. The hallway was silent before Zexion turned to the others.

"I'll speak to superior about the girl's actions. The rest of you can go and get some rest. You are dismissed." and with that, he and Lexaeus disappeared. The others yawned and stretched before Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hittin' the hay, got it memorized? Don't disturb me unless you wanna get burned. Later." and with that, he walked into his room. The others nodded and said goodnight before going into their respective rooms and falling asleep.

-Xemnas-

"Larxene did what?"

"Twelve sought out Kyrie in order to torment her. We were there of course, but she had managed to wound thirteen by cutting his cheek with one of her weapons. At that instant, however, the girl's persona completely changed. She became...more aggressive. And her eyes, even they changed color." Xemnas listened intently as Zexion explained the situation to him. He nodded.

"I see...we will have to look into this in the near future. It could benefit the organization greatly." he spoke. Zexion nodded.

"Very well. I will have Vexen look into it."

-Fast forward-

Days turned into weeks as Kyrie continued living with the other members of the organization. She still had the strange dreams, but they never left anything permanent. If they were her memories, why didn t she feel anything when she watched as the dreams progressed, nothing dawning on her or coming back to her?

The only thing she had now were new memories, the ones she was making here in the organization.

"Hey, Kyrie, Saix says he has a mission for you!" Roxas called as he and all of the other members waited in the Grey Area. Kyrie looked at him and nodded before walking up to Saix. He acknowledged her before handing her a folder.

"Today you will go to a world called Wonderland with Axel. You are to find a large heartless and dispatch it. That is all." and with that, he left. Kyrie was silent as she looked at the folder before a familiar hand rested itself on her head.

"Hey, no sweat. With me around, we ll beat that heartless easy. Got it memorized?" a familiar voice chuckled. She turned and smiled as she caught sight of red spikes and green eyes. She nodded happily before he opened a portal and walked through. She looked back at the others and waved before following after the crimson-haired man.

-Wonderland-

_"Oh..."_ Kyrie thought in awe as she looked around at the new sights. It was her first time to Wonderland, and she wanted to know as much as possible about the new world. Axel however, since he had been here before, just wanted to get the mission done and head back.

"Yo, Kyrie! Quit staring and let s get going, I wanna head back soon." Axel called. She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded as she followed her companion through the winding paths, and soon they came upon a bizarre room. She looked around in curiosity as Axel searched around.

"Damn, where is that stupid heartless? It shoulda came out by now." he cursed under his breath as he searched. She made a move to follow, but stopped when a sharp sting passed through her head, making her grunt and fall to her knees.

_"What's happening?"_ she thought as the pain continued. She saw images, one of a boy with brown, spiky hair, and one of Roxas. The pain was unbearable as she held her head tightly between her hands, praying for the pain to cease.

Unknown to her, however, a large chameleon-like heartless was slowly creeping up behind the writhing girl, its claw raised to strike her down. Axel turned and his eyes widened when he spotted the heartless creeping up behind the girl, and growled.

"Kyrie! Watch out!" he cried. But she made no sound or any indication to move, and only knelt there. He growled, summoning his chakrams and throwing them so that they forced the giant lizard back before running to her side and pulling her behind him. Suddenly she looked up, and realized what was going on.

_"Did that heartless do something to me? To make me see all these images?"_ she thought as she got to her feet, summoning her keyblades. Axel looked behind him and sighed, she was getting to her feet.

"Okay, let s do this!" after that it was all a barrage of flames and strokes before the heartless finally fell, leaving Axel and Kyrie exhausted. Panting, Axel glared at her. He almost lost it when the heartless was mere inches from striking her down, and was angry that she had been so careless. He completely ignored the fact that she was kneeling on the ground, looking like she was in pain. At the moment, all he saw was her being careless.

"What were you thinking?" he panted. She looked at him in confusion before he continued.

"Why weren t you paying attention? That thing could ve destroyed you if I hadn t been there, got it memorized? Man why can t you be more careful, huh?" he shouted. She shrank back and looked down, ashamed. It really wasn t her fault that she had well something strange happen to inhibit her fighting. He growled, hating her silence more than anything right now.

"Damn, why won t you say anything? I know you can talk, c mon, say something!" he continued. She was silent as she clutched her keyblades tightly, she just wanted to go back. After a few moments, she heard a dark corridor open and looked up to see Axel walking through, not even bothering to stop and see if she was following. She ran after him as the portal closed behind her, and stayed as far away from him as possible as they walked through the corridor of darkness.

Kyrie hated walking through the corridor. It often drained her strength the longer she stayed in it, and nearly passed out in it once. As soon as she saw the other side of the path, she ran past Axel and found herself in the Grey Area. Xion looked up from where she was reading a book and caught the look of distress in Kyrie's eyes immediately.

"Kyrie? What's-" before she could say another word, the girl took off and ran down the room hallways, most likely heading to her room. Axel appeared a moment after she had left, and Xion glared at him.

"Axel, what did you do? Kyrie just took off and she looked-"

"Drop it Xion, okay. Just drop it." Axel growled. She went silent, he had never been this angry. Not that she had ever seen. He was silent before walking towards Xemnas s office, probably to give him their report. She was silent before looking in the direction Kyrie had ran.

_"What happened?"_

-Nothing's Call-

Kyrie sighed sadly as she looked at the dark city that was just beyond the large canyon that separated the castle and the city. It looked so dark, so desolate, a perfect world for beings of darkness.

But not for her.

_"But where...could I go? Where...could I live?"_ she thought as she continued to stare at the blue-neon lights that lit up the city. She had felt the same feeling, a few days after she arrived here. She felt like she didn't belong, and who wouldn't? You're surrounded by fourteen strong Nobodies who don't even have hearts while you do. How could someone not feel that way? Now, with Axel hating her guts along with Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, and Saix, she felt even more like she didn't belong.

_"And I thought...he was my friend..."_ she thought sadly. Suddenly, something red caught her eye and she looked across the gorge, to see a man dressed in strange clothes and his face wrapped in red bandages staring back. From what she could see, he had tanned skin and a visible amber eye that stared at her softly.

_"I've...seen that eye before..."_ she thought as she continued to stare. He lifted a hand and beckoned to her, making her look around to see if anyone else was around. No one was, so she looked at him again.

"Kyrie...there are answers you seek, and I will give them to you. But, you must follow me and make haste! Those men will come for you at any moment." the man called. Something inside her fluttered, she knew that voice too. But no name would come to her. She was silent as she contemplated his words.

And then, she acted.

-Meanwhile, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xion-

"Dude, no wonder why she was depressed! You shouldn't yell at girl, Ax." Demyx sighed as he shook his head. Roxas nodded while Xion glared at him. After looking around for Roxas and Demyx, the three confronted Axel in his room about Kyrie's odd behavior. Axel simply glared at them and stayed silent.

He didn't like it that he yelled at the girl, that much was certain. After giving his report to Xemnas, he just wanted to be left alone to beat himself up mentally for making her cry. Unfortunately, Xion had to yell at him.

"Look, I feel bad enough that I made her cry, but I was only trying to teach her that she shouldn't be so...so...out of it when we're on missions! She almost got killed! Got it memorized?" he growled. Xion placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? And what about yelling at her for not being able to talk? Was that part of it too?" she growled. He glared at her before turning and walking to the window, trying to calm himself down. But when he looked down, he paled.

"Oh shit, Kyrie!" he yelled. Immediately the others were at the window and gasped at what they saw. Kyrie was dangling a few feet below the edge of the gorge that separated the castle and the city. Her keyblade was lodged into the wall and she dangled helplessly. Other members looked out their windows at the sound of their cries and spotted the girl and watched as she held on for dear life. Roxas and Xion gasped.

"Kyrie! Hang on, we're coming!" Roxas called. She looked at them and shook her head, confusing them. Then, she swung her body upward and landed on the ground gracefully. She looked at them once more before running into the city. Axel growled before turning and running to the door, with the others close behind.

_"Kyrie, what are you thinking?"_

-The Dark City-

Kyrie panted as she ran to try and find the bandaged man, but he had gone ahead. She searched for him meticulously, scowling as her attempts to find him failed. Then, she stopped. She spotted him in an alley in front of a multi-colored portal, and he turned to her.

"My dear Kyrie, it is time for you to follow me and regain your memory and purpose." he spoke softly. She was silent, one question on her mind.

_"Who are you, and how do you know me?"_ she thought. He smiled and she flinched, startled.

"Your expression is curious. But, I think I know what you want to know first. You are precious to me, and I've known you since the day you were born." he spoke. Her eyes widened and he held his hand out to her before she could hear distant shouts.

"Kyrie!"

"Kyrie!"

"Kyrie, where are ya?"

She looked back and saw that he was gone, but something was on the floor where he stood. She walked over and knelt down, looking at the items at her feet. There were a few clothing items, folded and wrapped in plastic, but her focus shifted to what rested on top of them. A lone star plush, faded with age, rested on the clothes. It was the same star that the child in her dreams carried.

"Kyrie, there you are!" a voice called. She didn't need to turn her head to know who it was, it was Xion. Xion, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Demyx were standing a few feet behind her, concern evident as they stared at the kneeling girl.

"Kyrie? You okay?" Roxas asked. She turned to them as the tears fell down her cheeks and she cradled the doll in her hands. This doll was hers, of this she was certain, and that little girl in her dreams really was her.

And she felt more lost and alone than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the end of this latest chapter. Now I WAS supposed to update yesterday, but because stupid wouldn;t let me submit anything, I couldn't! So how can I submit this now? Well, I have Microsof Works (not WORD) and the format is .wps. ...Which is what my writing program is compatiable with. But for SOME DUMBASS REASON, it wouldn't let me submit anything so I had to do it through notepad instead.<strong>

**What kind of stupid crap is this? If any of you know how to get in contact with the admins with this but not in a report abuse thing, please tell me. Or, better yet, if anyone here also has been having the same problem, we can both report it. But for now, I guess I'll have to get used to this.**

**Anyways, read and review!**


	9. Bonus Chapter, What's a Kiss?

**This is a special bonus chapter designed for comedic relief. That or just plain idiocy. Whatever, it's how the author and reader see it as. Enjoy!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Bonus Chapter

All was quiet as Kyrie walked through Twilight town, keeping to the shadows as close as possible while she and Xigbar scoured the town looking for heartless. They were out on a new mission given to them earlier that day by Saix and were ordered to seek out and eliminate heartless. Kyrie made sure to stick close to Xigbar as they walked, because if she didn t she would probably lose him.

"Alright angel, first we've gotta find some heartless for you to destroy with your keyblades, then we can go and get something to eat." Xigbar started as they walked. Kyrie nodded as she walked close behind him.

"Breakfast wasn t very filling today, you catch my drift?" Xigbar continued as the two walked. Kyrie looked up and nodded again as they continued on, before something caught her eye. She saw two people, a man and a woman, leaning against the wall with their arms around each other, and their faces pressed against each other.

She watched in curiosity as their faces stayed pressed against each other, connected where their mouths would be. She reached out and grabbed Xigbar's sleeve, giving it a gentle tug. He looked down at the girl, annoyed for a moment.

"Hey, why're you just standing there? We've got work to do!" he grunted. Kyrie gave his sleeve another tug before he sighed and walked so that he stood next to her.

"Alright, you win. What's so important that we had to stop?" he asked. She looked at him before pointing to where the couple were standing. He followed her gaze before scoffing.

"Ah, they're just kissin'. No big deal." he sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. Kyrie looked at him in curiosity, kissing? She never heard of the word. He looked down and saw her curious expression, before blinking blankly at her.

"Huh? You don t know what kissing is?" he asked. She nodded before he whistled and scratched his head. Sure, he was a nobody and had kissed before when he was a somebody, but to explain what kissing was...well...that was a whole other thing.

"Right...well...kissing is... something people do when they like each other." he spoke as he tried to explain what kissing was. She cocked her head to the side, still curious. He shook his head.

"Look, just forget it for now and let's just get this stupid mission done. I'm hungry and I just wanna R.T.C ASAP!" he spoke as he started walking away. Kyrie watched him for a moment before turning her attention to the couple as they pulled away from each other.

_"What is kissing?"_

-Later, Back at the castle-

"Ah, today was a hard day! Missions, missions, missions! I m just ready to kick back and relax." Demyx yawned as he lazed out on one of the couches in the Grey Area. Xigbar laughed from where he was sitting in an armchair, reading a comic.

"Worked really hard, did'ja Demmy?" he laughed. Demyx glared at him.

"Ah quiet Xiggy. I really did work hard today!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ugh... I'd wish they'd stop..." Roxas moaned as he, Xion, and Axel sat in chairs on the other side of the room. Kyrie looked up from where she was sitting, working on her latest sketch of the Grey Area. She was silent as she watched Xigbar and Demyx go back and forth, before picking up her notebook. She wrote something down before tugging on Axel's sleeve, making him look down at the girl.

"Yeah, Kyrie? Something wrong?" he asked. She nodded as she showed him what she wrote.

**Axel, what's kissing?**

The pyro's eyes read the sentence, stopped, and re-read it again to make sure he didn t read it wrong.

"Wait... you don't know what a kiss is? Are you serious?" he asked dubiously. She nodded and this caught the entire room's attention.

"Aw Angel, don t start on that again. I told ya to forget about it!" Xigbar groaned. Roxas and Xion exchanged curious glances before looking at the two.

"Yeah Axel, what is kissing?" Roxas asked. Xion nodded in agreement and three sets of eyes stared at the red-headed pyro as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...a kiss is...well, personally I think it's something only somebodies do." he answered. Kyrie, rolling her eyes at his answer, passed him her notebook.

**Okay, but WHY do they kiss?**

"Ergh... hey, you guys mind helping me out? I gotta teach two nobodies and a somebody what a kiss is!" Axel called to the others across the room. Immediately Luxord, Demyx, and Xigbar came to his aid.

"Look kiddies, a kiss happens when two people, a man and a woman, who like each other very much, decide to show affection."

"I thought that's what sex was."

Axel quickly whapped Demyx on the side of a head with a newspaper, making him cry out in pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

"There's kids in here. Show some decency you perv."

"Kids? These guys are about fourteen and Kyrie's-" he stopped and all eyes went to the young woman. She looked to be about Xion s age, but looks could be deceiving. Shoot, even she didn t know how old she was.

"...well she's probably old enough to know what sex is anyways! So why did you hit me?"

"Ignorance is bliss, Demyx. Fate obviously does not want them to learn the mature ways of displaying affection, because they don t even know of the simple ways to show affection." Luxord added. The three watched as the members argued back and forth about what kissing was, and Roxas decided he had enough.

"Look, can you please tell us WHY people kiss? It's not that hard!" he cried. The room went silent as their superiors thought it over. Axel sighed.

"Okay, fine. A kiss happens when two somebodies love each other. And love is one of those feelings we nobodies can t feel. But somebodies like Kyrie can." he explained. The trio nodded.

"And kissing happens between a guy and a girl, and sometimes kissing leads to mature stuff." before either of them could open their mouth and ask, he stopped them.

"And that's a conversation for when you re older. So don t ask." he ordered. They nodded before Xigbar stepped in.

"So when two people kiss, they press their mouths against each other. 'Course, sometimes they kiss each others cheek or hand or whatever. Anyways, that s how they show each other their "love"." Xigbar added. The three nodded before he turned to the others.

"Okay, so we need two people to kiss each other. Who's it gonna be?" the entire room went silent.

"...But Xigbar... we're all guys! And the only other girls besides Xion and Kyrie is Larxene, and nobody wants to kiss her!" Demyx pointed out. The entire room nodded in unison, NOBODY, not even a regular dusk, wanted to be the one to kiss Larxene. Xigbar sighed before looking at Roxas and Xion. Then a light bulb lit up.

"Ah-ha! Kiddo, Poppet, you two are gonna be the ones to kiss each other!"

...

"WHAT?" the entire room shouted in unison. Well all except for Kyrie as she just wrote the word "**What**?" on her notebook. Roxas and Xion blushed madly as they stared at each other.

"Xigbar, do we have to?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to know what a kiss was! So kiss her!"

"It's okay, Roxas," Xion whispered. "You can just kiss me on the cheek." she added. He nodded and his face still cherry red, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Immediately the two pulled back, their faces so red a tomato would be jealous.

"And, that's what a kiss is. So now if you re done asking, leave the rest of us alone!" Xigbar grunted. But before anyone could move, Xion spoke.

"So what happens when two guys kiss? Is that showing affection too?" if a record screech existed, it would have happened as the entire room stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her in horror.

"Xion... where did you see something like that?" Axel asked, freaked out.

"Oh, in Hollow Bastion. I was walking through the market place and saw two guys kissing. Why?" She explained. The entire room paled as many of the guys made notes to never, ever, **ever** go to Hollow Bastion again unless they wanted to be hit on by other men. Sighing, Xigbar looked at her.

"Poppet, when two guys kiss then it's just wrong. Let's leave it at that."

And that's how the trio of teens learned what kissing was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is a little chapter for relief on all the drama. We need those every now and again, and this stupid thing popped into my head one night as I'm listening to my music. So, I decided to write it and ended up liking it.<strong>

**So please, read and review!**


	10. Castle Oblivion

**Okay, here's chapter 9. You know the drill.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 9

After they escorted Kyrie back from the Dark City, she was put under immediate surveillance and was forbidden to leave her room that evening. But she didn't mind, she wanted to be alone.

The only thing she didn't count on was that Axel was the one babysitting her.

The room was filled with an awkward silence as she sat on her bed, staring at the toy in her arms. More than anything she just wanted to disappear, and not have Axel staring at her like this.

Axel on the other hand, wanted to apologize to her about the things he had said earlier that day, but couldn't find any room to. When she finally went to sleep, however, he approached her bed and watched as she rested peacefully, cradling the doll she found in her arms.

_"She really does look like a kid when she's sleeping."_ he thought as he watched her. He turned and, with one last look, left the room. Outside, Saix met with him.

"Axel, superior has ordered that you go with a few others to a place called "Castle Oblivion" and look for a certain room. With them you will also be accompanied by a new Nobody, her name is Namine. There is more to do, but he will tell you that himself." he explained. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, so what else is new. Alright, I'll go." he answered as he sighed. He nodded.

"Very well. And also, I will take the girl under my wing tomorrow, since Namine will need someone to associate with before her departure to Castle Oblivion." and with that, he turned and walked away. Axel growled lightly under his breath, Saix never liked Kyrie nor would he ever. And he hated the idea of Kyrie having to spend an entire day with him.

But it's not like he had a choice.

-The Next Day-

Kyrie awoke with a yawn as she sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She quickly got up and was about to change before she spotted the clothes wrapped in plastic that the mysterious man had left along with the doll. She eyed them for a moment, before picking them up and unwrapping the plastic. One was a gray tube-top that went past her belly. There was also a white jacket without sleeves, two white arm-warmers, and a long black school-skirt. She smiled before trying them on, surprised that they fit her perfectly.

_"That man he has good taste."_ she thought as she examined herself in the mirror. With that she left and started for the Grey Area, eager to go on another mission.

She walked into the Grey Area and was surprised to see it mostly vacant, except for Saix. He walked over and eyed her.

"Girl, you are to come with me today. There is a new Nobody and you will be her companion for today, until she is situated in another base of ours. Am I clear?" he explained. She nodded and he turned and opened a dark corridor. As the two walked, Kyrie tugged at her backpack straps, nervous and unsure of meeting the new Nobody. But soon she was in another castle, in a white room with a table and a type of crystal ball. At the table sat a girl with blonde hair in a white dress with blue sandals. She looked up and smiled meekly, her blue eyes nervous.

"Namine, this girl will be your companion for today. You may do as you wish, but do not leave this room. Am I understood?" Saix ordered. She nodded.

"Yes...Saix." she answered. Kyrie smiled, the girl was probably one, maybe two years younger than her, the same age as Roxas and Xion. At least with looks alone.

_"Huh...wonder how old I am anyways..."_ she thought as Saix opened a corridor and stepped through, leaving the two girls alone. After a few moments of silence, Kyrie walked forward and stood a few feet away, smiling at her warmly. She took out her notebook and scribbled something down.

**Hello, Namine. My name is Kyrie, it's very nice to meet you.**

The girl smiled.

"Hello, Kyrie. Saix told me that you couldn't talk, but I didn't believe him at first..." she greeted. Kyrie nodded before looking at what Namine was doing. She was drawing a picture, of what she didn't know.

**You like drawing, too?**

"Yes, I do. Why, do you as well?" Namine answered. She nodded before pulling out her sketchbook and showing her all the drawings she did so far. Both girls smiled as they showed each other their drawings and talked, mostly Namine with a nod or two from Kyrie. As the hours ticked by, the girls drew and enjoyed each others company. Namine looked up at her.

"You know...you're the first friend I've ever had. I'm really glad...I got to meet you." Namine said quietly. Kyrie smiled and placed a hand on her head, patting it.

**Same here, I'm glad that I got to meet you, too.**

Suddenly a dark corridor opened and Saix, along with Xemnas, stepped out and both girls got to their feet. Saix stepped forward and grabbed Kyrie's arm, pulling her towards him. She struggled.

"Saix, what are you doing?" Namine demanded as he pulled the young woman towards the dark corridor.

"Her time with you is up, she will be heading back to our castle." he answered. Xemnas nodded as he walked towards the corridor, before Saix released his hold on her arm and pushed her towards the portal. She glared at him, prepared to walk back until Xemnas stopped her.

"Come along, Kyrie. The others will be arriving soon, and you would not like another encounter with Larxene, would you?" he spoke. She stopped and looked down sadly. She really did not want to see her again, but she didn't want to leave her new friend either. Namine nodded and handed her the backpack.

"It's okay, go. I'm sure we'll meet again." she murmured. Kyrie nodded and followed her superior through the dark corridor, trying in vain to fight the pain and draining effects the darkness caused. As soon as they got to the castle, she glanced around the Grey Area. Demyx was on the couch strumming his sitar, Luxord was playing cards with Xigbar and Xaldin, and Zexion and Lexaeus were standing mere feet from them.

"Superior, we're prepared to depart. Larxene, Vexen, and Marluxia have already gone ahead." Zexion spoke in a monotone. Xemnas nodded before walking away, then the two approached the young girl.

"Farewell, Kyrie. We are on a mission at castle oblivion and will not return for some time." Zexion explained as he placed a hand on her head. Lexaeus nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, a sad expression on her face as she watched them walk through a corridor of darkness. She turned and started to her room, then she stopped.

_"I wonder... is Roxas at the tower today?"_ she thought. Then she turned and started for the grey area again. She found Demyx still strumming his sitar and tugged on his sleeve, making him turn his attention to her.

"Huh? What's up, Kyrie?" he asked. She quickly pulled out her notebook and wrote something down.

**Can you open a dark corridor for me? I wanna go to Twilight Town.**

His eyebrow rose as he read the sentence before he nodded.

"Sure, hold on a sec." he answered before opening a corridor. She quickly thanked him before running through, eager to get to Twilight Town as soon as possible.

-Twilight Town, Station Tower-

Kyrie smiled as she gazed at the town from atop the station tower. She walked and caught sight of black and blonde and her smile grew, Roxas was up here. Then she spotted red and stopped. Axel was here too.

_"No... I-I can't face him now... not after-"_ she thought as she watched the two. She quickly hid behind a corner and watched them, torn between coming out of hiding and greeting them or heading back to the castle and forgetting the whole thing. Then Axel spoke.

"Hey Roxas, I gotta go on a long mission to a place called "Castle Oblivion". I won't be around to do this with you for awhile, got it memorized?" Axel spoke. Kyrie's heart jumped, he was assigned there too? She took a peek and watched as Roxas stared at him.

"You mean... you're going away?" he asked. Axel nodded before Roxas looked out.

"...What about Kyrie and Xion? Do they know?" he asked. Axel sighed.

"Xion does, but Kyrie doesn't." he answered. Then he looked at the sunset.

"I don't... look... I don't wanna face her after what I said yesterday. I was way out of line, and I really hurt her feelings. She hates me." he explained. Kyrie held her hand over her heart at his words.

"Axel... I don't hate you..." she thought sadly. Roxas placed a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Axel, I doubt Kyrie hates you. Sure, you were out of line, but she's not spiteful like Larxene." he spoke, trying to ease his fears. He chuckled.

"Oh, so now you're the expert on women? Don t forget, I know more about women than you do. Got it memorized?" he chuckled. Then he abruptly stood up, causing her to conceal herself behind the corner again.

"I gotta go, I'll see you once we get back. Then we'll have ice-cream together." and with that, he walked away. She sighed in relief as he walked in the opposite direction from her and opened a corridor before stepping through. She stared at the spot where the corridor had once been before turning her attention to Roxas. He gasped and looked at the popsicle stick he was holding.

"Winner? What does-?" he mumbled. She decided to quit hiding and walked forward, startling the younger nobody.

"Wah!" Roxas gasped. She smiled and giggled silently at the expression on his face. He straightened up.

"Kyrie, how'd you get here? Did Xion bring you?" he asked. She shook her head and sat down beside him. They hadn't seen each other since the night before, but it was obvious that Roxas was glad to see her. He smiled.

"It's good to see you, are you feeling better?" he asked. She nodded.

"That's good... were you here when Axel left?" he continued. She shook her head before writing something down.

**Before. When Axel was telling you about his mission.**

"Oh... so you heard about..." Roxas drifted off. She looked down sadly and nodded. He sighed.

"Are you angry, at Axel? he asked." Immediately she shook her head before writing.

**No. I'm just sad. Axel hates me, for being...**

She couldn't write anymore. Just the thought of him hating her, tore at her.

"What? He doesn't hate you!" Roxas exclaimed, startling her. She looked and saw that his blue eyes were stern, but not angry.

"Axel felt- well, since we can t really feel- Gah! Look, he just felt terrible after yelling at you. He doesn't hate you, he was only trying to teach you to be on your guard. That's all." he explained. She stared at him in confusion before he continued.

"Kyrie, you're our friend. And we care about you, though sometimes we do stupid things like yell at you. But we don't hate you, heck Axel would probably be the first to jump in and save you if there was any sort of danger." he explained. She felt her face heat up as she listened, he would really do that? Roxas looked towards the sunset before looking at her again.

"Hey, I've got one more question. What did I win?" he asked as he showed her the ice-cream stick. She simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders and he sighed before the two got up to leave, then she turned around as he opened a corridor. She stared at the sunset once more before following him into the corridor of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here's the end of chapter 9. I don't have a lot to say right now, especially since I'm still mad and fanfiction. net for being a pain in the ass. Anyways, enjoy!<strong>


	11. Dive to the Heart

**When reading this chapter, please listen to either "Dive to the Heart" Ost, "End of the World" Ost, or "Fragments of Sorrow" ost. They are all from kingdom hearts, look them up on youtube.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 10

Days passed quickly after Axel's departure to castle oblivion. Kyrie, as well as Roxas and Xion, worked together on missions as they waited eagerly for the pyro to return. But Kyrie had other reasons for being so eager to see him again.

_"I need to apologize to him..."_ she thought as she stared out into the sunset, eating ice-cream with her two companions. Roxas took a bite out of his before looking at them.

"I wonder how Axel is doing." he murmured. Xion nodded and Kyrie just stared on, like she didn't even hear him. They were silent for a few moments more before Kyrie felt a sharp stab of pain from inside her head, making her grunt as she doubled over. This caused the two nobodies to jump in alarm as they pulled her back, preventing her from falling off the tower.

"Kyrie? Kyrie! Can you hear us?" Xion cried as she shook her shoulder. Kyrie shook as the pain continued, her vision becoming hazy. Then she saw black shapes forming behind them.

_"Heartless? This high up?"_ she thought in alarm. She quickly pointed behind the two as more heartless appeared and they growled.

"Kyrie, stay with us! We'll get you back soon, but these guys come first." Roxas called as he and Xion rushed in. A shadow appeared a few feet from her and inched closer. She quickly summoned her Lost Memory keyblade and held it over her head as it leaped.

*Flash*

She felt the pain disappear and something beneath her feet before she opened her eyes and looked down. She was standing on some sort of large pillar, with a mural on it. What she saw made her gasp.

_"Is... is this me?"_ she thought in amazement as she stared at the mural. It was her, her side profile being shown as her long hair flowed in front of her. The background behind her was familiar.

_"It's Hollow Bastion!"_ she thought as she recognized it. Then she spotted three symbols above the mural Kyrie's head. The one on the left was a nobody insignia, the center one was like her hairclip, except a whole heart instead of just a half of it, and the third one, the one on the right, was a card. But what kind of card, she did not know. It had three points that stood out.

_"But where... am I?"_ she thought as she looked around. Everything outside the pillar was dark, the only light was the pale pink light that colored the pillar.

**"This is your heart, princess."** a voice spoke. She gasped, it was the same voice from the forest! She looked around, but saw no one else.

_"Who are you?"_ she thought. The voice spoke again.

**"My name and who I am is of no importance. But there is a reason for why you are here. You have dived into your heart for the answers to the questions you ask."** it spoke. She was silent before three separate lights flashed in front of her, making her cringe and step back. She opened her eyes to see three large spheres.

**"There is power within these three spheres. You can only keep two and discard one. Now choose."** the voice continued. One sphere was white and had the heart symbol like the one on the mural. She touched it.

**"This sphere holds the light within you. It will give you the power to protect the weak and allow you to continue to wield the keyblade. It will also allow you to remain as you are."** the voice spoke. She nodded before looking at the second sphere, which was silver with the nobodies insignia. She touched it.

**"This is the power of nothingness. It will protect you from ever fading, and will give you the power to save someone you hold dear. This sphere also holds a piece of your heart that you have lost. Discard it, and you will lose the lost fragment of yourself forever."** it explained. Then she turned to the final sphere, which was black with the heartless insignia.

**"This sphere will give you strength to withstand the darkness. You will no longer feel weak when in contact with it, nor will it devour you. But be warned, accept this, and your heart will be in danger from he who touched you with his darkness. Discard it, and you will continue to feel weak and drained as you walk along the dark corridors."** the voice continued. She nodded, not knowing which one to discard.

_"It's such a hard choice... I can't discard the white sphere, that's for certain. But the silver and black_ _spheres_..." she thought as she gazed at the three. Then she made her decision. She stepped forward and touched the black sphere.

**"Is this the one you will discard?"** the voice asked. She nodded.

_"Yes, it is."_ she thought. Suddenly, the orb shattered and all that remained were fading fragments. Almost instantly, a crack formed at her feet and the crack spread, shattering the pillar. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she plummeted. Suddenly, she started slowing down and looked below her to see another pillar, like the first. This one had white instead of pink.

She landed on her feet and gazed around.

**"Here, there is no light to protect you. Fight with your heart, for it is the mightiest weapon of all..."** the voice spoke. Before she could respond, something rumbled behind her and she turned, so see a large heartless. In its chest there was a large hollow shape of a heart.

**"This is Darkside, your opponent. Do not give in to its darkness, or it will devour you."** the voice spoke. The large heartless raised its massive hand and swung down, giving her hardly any time to dodge. She immediately summoned her keyblades in an effort to defend herself.

_"Man, this thing really doesn't want me to attack, does it?"_ she thought angrily as it struck again, making her dodge it as well as the shadows that appeared. Then she realized something, every time it embedded its hand into the ground, it left its face wide open for counterattack. She found an opening.

_"Here goes-"_ she thought as it swung again and imbedded its arm into the ground, an aura of darkness surrounding its hand. She avoided the shadows that appeared, and instead jumped on its arm and ran up, her sole focus was its face. She jumped up and brought both keyblades down on its face in an `X`. She heard a massive growl of pain as the large heartless disintegrated, and she landed on the ground. Then, as it was disintegrating, it fell forward.

_"Ah!"_ her thoughts screamed as she held both keyblades up. Then the darkness began to consume her.

**"Do not give in to your fear."**

**"Do not hesitate."**

**"For the light will protect you..."**

**"And Kingdom Hearts will open for you."**

And everything went dark.

"Kyrie?"

*Flash*

_"..."_Kyrie felt something soft beneath her back as she slowly regained consciousness. She had no idea where she was, but it looked like she was out of wherever she had been.

**"Open your eyes, princess. Your friends are awaiting you."**

_"That voice again..."_ she thought. Slowly but cautiously, she opened her eyes. Everything was blurred and all she could see were some colors, black being the strongest. She felt a hand on her head as it brushed her hair out of her face.

"Kyrie? You okay?" the voice asked. Her vision cleared and she saw Xion gazing down at her in worry. She lifted a hand weakly and placed it on top of hers.

_"Xion..."_ Kyrie thought as she sighed happily. Xion sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were never gonna wake up." she sighed. Kyrie sat up slowly and smiled as she looked at her friend. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but didn t know what to ask first. But then Xion's expression darkened.

"Just like Roxas..." she whispered. Kyrie stiffened before looking around for her notebook and pen. She found it and grabbed it.

**Huh? What happened to Roxas? And how long have I been out?**

"You've been out for three days. We'd thought you were never gonna wake up, and shortly after, Roxas went unconscious too. He's still..." Xion explained. Immediately she got to her feet, staggering for a moment and realized she was back in her room. Before Xion could say another word, she was out the door. She quickly got to the next hallway and was outside his door, panting heavily. Preparing herself for what she might see, she slowly opened the door.

There, in his bed, lay an unconscious Roxas. There were two seashells at his bedside, and he looked like he was in a deep sleep. She walked forward and stood at his bedside, gazing at him sadly.

_"Oh Roxas..."_ Kyrie thought as she watched him. His breaths came out soft, and he barely moved at all.

"He's been like this for two days. The day after you went unconscious, he went unconscious during a mission to a new world." a voice spoke. She turned to see Xion as she joined her at Roxas' bedside. Kyrie lifted one of the seashells from its place and looked at it carefully.

"I found a new world, these seashells came from there. It's... an amazing place." Xion added. She nodded before placing it down and turning, walking out of the room. She stood in the hallway for a few moments before sighing sadly.

_"Roxas... how will Axel react when-"_ suddenly voices stopped her thoughts and she looked down the hallway to see Xemnas and Saix walking in her direction.

"Ah, Kyrie. You have awakened." Xemnas spoke, taking notice of her presence. She nodded before Saix spoke.

"Superior, we have confirmation that a member at Castle Oblivion has been eliminated, should we-" Kyrie stiffened at his words. Someone was eliminated? Who?

"No, leave things as they are for now. We will see what happens next." Xemnas spoke, cutting him off. Then he took notice of Kyrie's horrified expression. He smiled.

"Do not fear, we do not yet have the identity of the member who was eliminated. But I can assure you, it wasn't Zexion, Lexaeus, or Axel." he spoke. He knew of the girl's friendship with those members, and needed to ease her fears since she would need to be calm and focused on the upcoming missions. She sighed softly and nodded.

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow at the Grey Area." and with that, the two walked away. Kyrie was silent before holding a hand over her heart.

_"Axel..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid fanfiction .net! Now it won't let me upload microsoft works documents period! BASTARDS! And notepad is a bitch, it won't take bold, apostophies, italics, and quotation marks! Now I've gotta waste ten or so minutes reading though my documents and looking for that crap. GAH!<strong>

**Please, read and review while I go crazy. *starts banging head onto desk***


	12. Roxas and Axel

**Warning, this chapter's gonna be a bit emotional. Just thought I'd tell ya now.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts Shattered Soul Chapter 11<p>

Hours turned into days.

Days turned into weeks.

But still, Roxas did not wake up.

Kyrie and Xion kept constant watch over him, in hopes that he would wake up. On days off, either Kyrie or Xion would stay almost the entire day until the other returned from their mission. One thing that was different between the two, was that Xion would bring him one seashell a day.

"To show him how many days he's been out." Xion explained when Kyrie questioned her. Kyrie nodded as she held one of the shells in her hands. While she didn t bring him seashells daily like Xion, Kyrie sketched his slumber. She showed Xion her sketches and the girl smiled.

"When he wakes up, I'll take you guys and show you the world where I get these seashells from. Maybe you can sketch the world too." Xion offered. Kyrie smiled and nodded eagerly. She couldn't wait for Roxas to wake up, and for Axel to return. But a few days after their conversation, her hopes slowly deteriorated.

_"What will happen now? With Roxas being asleep and Axel..."_ Kyrie thought as she walked down the hallway, making her way to Roxas' room. She stared at her newest sketch of him and sighed sadly, maybe he would never wake up. Suddenly she ran into something and fell back, her sketchbook flying out of her hands.

"Ow... Kyrie? That you?" she gasped silently at the sound of the voice, and looked up immediately. There sat Roxas, rubbing his head as he stared at her. She smiled.

_"Roxas!"_ she thought as she tackled him, hugging him tightly. He gasped at the action and the two fell back on the ground again.

"Ugh... Kyrie. C-can't breathe..." he choked. She gasped silently and released him, looking at him in worry as she looked him over. He smiled before picking up her sketchbook and handing it to her.

"Here, this is yours." he spoke. She smiled and took it before standing up and helping him to his feet. Then she tugged at his arm and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Whoa, Kyrie! Where're we going?" he gasped. She smiled and continued on, she had to find Xion and pronto!

-The Grey Area-

"Ah, so you're awake, Roxas." Saix spoke when he spotted the two. He was the only person in the Grey Area, much to Kyrie's displeasure. She glared at him as Roxas nodded.

"If you're looking for Xion, she's not here. She went on a mission along with the others." Saix spoke, noticing that she was looking around the room. Her brown eye flashed to his form for a brief second before he looked at Roxas.

"Since you're awake, you can go on a mission. Girl, you will go along with him as backup." Saix ordered. Both nodded and he handed them their assignment before departing. Roxas sighed.

"I've only been awake for a few minutes and already I've gotta go on a mission. This sucks." he sighed. Kyrie silently giggled before he opened a corridor.

"Well, off to Twilight Town."

-Later, Station Tower-

"Ah... man do I miss this..." Roxas sighed as he took a bite out of his sea-salt ice-cream. Kyrie nodded in agreement as she bit hers, this was something they hadn't done in six, maybe seven weeks. She heard the sounds of footsteps and looked up, to see Xion walking over. The two girls smiled and Xion sat next to Roxas.

"Roxas? You're awake, I'm so glad!" Xion sighed. Roxas nodded before she handed him a seashell. He stared at it blankly for a moment, before something dawned on him.

"Huh? So you were the one who-?" Roxas asked, holding the seashell. Xion nodded.

"Press it to your ear, you can hear the ocean!" she encouraged. Roxas nodded and held it up to his ear, and was silent for a minute or so. Kyrie watched his expression change from neutral, to reminiscent.

_"Huh... that's a strange expression..."_ she thought. Suddenly, Roxas faded out and another figure took his place. A boy with brown, spiky hair wearing red was sitting where he once sat. She gasped silently and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, Roxas was there.

_"What... was that?"_ she thought. He pulled the seashell away from his ear and placed it on his lap.

"You're right, it does sound like the ocean." he spoke, amazed. Xion giggled.

"I brought that from the new world I was sent to, once Axel gets back we can all go there together and check it out." she explained. He nodded eagerly before turning to Kyrie.

"You're going to come with us, right?" he asked. She nodded before pulling out her notebook and writing something down.

**I wouldn't miss it for the world!**

-A few nights later, Dreamscape-

_"Ienzo! Ienzo, where are you?"_ I woke up to find myself in a hallway that had strange red and blue wallpaper and concrete floors. I looked up to see the girl, me, again as she looked for someone. Suddenly, a little boy in a white lab coat and blue-silver hair walked up from behind her and taped her shoulder. Gasping, she turned and spotted him.

_"Ienzo! There you are, I was looking all over for you!"_ she scolded. The boy looked like he was a year or so older than the girl, me, and was strangely quiet. She pouted.

_"Grandpa and Even were looking for you, they wanted you to play with me and Kai- today."_ she explained. He stayed silent and nodded before grabbing her hand. She smiled.

_"Y'know, one day I m gonna get you to talk! Then we can have even more fun!"_ I studied the little boy carefully, he looked so similar to someone, but who? I tried hard to figure out who he looked like, but for some reason, I felt something cloud my thoughts. It was like... if I stepped through the dark cloud that was surrounding my mind, something bad would happen. Suddenly a voice called out to the children.

_"Ienzo, Kyrie!"_ the voice called. I turned to see two men, one also familiar but I had no name to, and the other was an older man. With blonde hair, beard, and amber eyes...

**Ba-thump.**

Huh? What is-

**Ba-thump**

-Out of Dreamscape-

Kyrie shot up as she panted heavily, placing a hand against her hammering heart.

_"What... was that?"_ she thought as she breathed in deeply, trying to ease her pacing heart. She had no idea who the older man was, but it brought such a reaction out of her. But the voice, she had heard it before.

It was like... the man who left her the star toy. She looked at the star plush that lay on the floor after being flung there from her sleep. She got up and bent down, picking it up before cradling it in her arms.

_"Somehow... this doll is the key to my past. But... how do I unlock it?"_ she thought as she stared at it. After a moment, she shook her head and got up to change. As soon as she was done, she decided to head for the kitchen and get some breakfast.

Surprised to see the entire kitchen empty, she quickly grabbed a granola bar and decided to head for the Grey Area and get the days mission from Saix. But when she got there however, something stopped her.

"-But I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group, how 'bout you?" Xigbar spoke as he and Roxas stood in the Grey Area. She stopped and watched as Demyx walked in.

"Hey, Roxas, man, did you hear? No survivors! Everybody at C.O got K.O. d! Heavy stuff." he exasperated. Kyrie stiffened. What? Gone?

She watched as Roxas' expression fell, and she felt a bad feeling settling down at the pit of her stomach, making the granola bar in her mouth taste like ash.

"Then they're really gone." he mumbled sadly. Kyrie felt her heart stop.

_"No... no..."_ she thought. Demyx turned to Xigbar.

"Gone with the wind- right, Xiggy? Whew, I nearly dodged a bullet there!"

"Lucky you." he replied. Suddenly, a choked sob turned their attention to a wide-eyed Kyrie as she stood there, staring at them. In seconds tears ran down her cheeks and she held her hands tightly together over her chest. They stiffened.

"Hey, Kyrie, wait-" but in seconds, the young girl was gone. She ran all the way to the Proof of Existence and ran in, finding broken markers. She remembered Zexion's words from when they gave her the tour.

_"These are the markers for the current members of Organization XIII. If one of us should fade, a marker would automatically break."_

Silently crying, she slumped to the floor.

_"Zexion... Lexaeus..."_ but one name stood out, making her heart wrench.

_"Axel..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I am a giant douche now. But if y'all have played Kingdom Hearts 3582 days, you know what happens next. If you haven't...well...just wait until the next chapter. Don't put a spoiler review please, that would be like what happened when the stupid fanboys/girls spoiled Aerith's death in FF 7. Totally ruined the moment for me.**

**Please review, but don't spoil.**


	13. Friends?

**OMG! This is the 12th chapter and this story has 34 reviews! Holy cow! That's a lot for just a few chapters. I love you guys! *hugs the audience*...you guys must like OcxCanon more than the Bleach fans. *points to her other highest review story, 'The Bleached Chronicles'* Some of them are haters.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 12

The young girl spent most of the day on top of the Station tower, staring down at the people below as they walked by or in and out. The sounds of the train engines and wheels on tracks could be heard and she sighed softly, sadly. She stared at the sketchbook in her hands, its pages opened and resting on a single image. One of the few sketches Kyrie drew of Axel, and it was the very first.

_"Axel..."_ she thought sadly as she stared at it. For some reason, his death affected her the most. Sure, she was heartbroken that Lexaeus and Zexion died, but with Axel it was like a thousand knives drove themselves into her chest. Sighing softly, she stood and slipped on her black cloak over her clothes, deciding to head back to the castle. But, she forgot something.

How could she get back without a dark corridor?

_"How do I get back?"_ she thought. Xion had opened the dark corridor earlier for her after finding her in the proof of existence, crying her eyes out. But there was no way to communicate with Xion now. So how could she get back?

**"Princess, the key to travel lies within your keyblade. Use it."** a voice spoke. She gasped silently, looking around, but no one was there.

_"You again..."_ she thought. It was the same voice that told her about the keyblade. She nodded and summoned her Kingdom Key, which was white and silver. Suddenly the tip began to glow and an unknown force moved her arm so that it faced the wall in front of her. It released a light and within seconds, a portal filled with light appeared. She gasped.

_"Wow..."_

**"Now enter that portal, and it will take you to where you want to go."** the voice commanded. She nodded and walked through, surprised that it did not drain her strength like the dark corridor. She continued walking in the bright corridor, before she saw an opening. She stepped though, and looked around. Everything was like the portal she had seen the man with red bandages stand in front of.

**"This is the place of betwixt and between, here light and darkness do not exist, only nothingness."**

_"So that's why I'm not feeling drained. There's nothing to drain me."_ she thought as she walked. She spotted different types of nobodies, but they simply ignored her or started following her. A few dusks even slithered around her, acting as if they wanted to play. She smiled.

"Nobodies... all they want is hearts..." She looked up and spotted a mass of darkness, and cringed. Taking a deep breath, she pressed on and walked through. After a second or so, she came out and realized that she was in the Dark City.

_"Huh. Now I definitely wanna use that means of transportation more often, after a little practice of course."_ she thought, smiling as she walked down the dark streets alit with neon lights. Some of the nobodies still followed her, taking out any shadows or neo-shadows that happened to appear.

_"They're... protecting me? Maybe it's because I'm with the organization."_ she thought as she watched them take out a few shadows. Compared to the heartless, the nobodies seemed quicker and stronger, taking them out with ease. She summoned her keyblade and stepped forward to fight, when one of the dusks swished in front of her.

_**No my liege, we will handle these vermin. Continue on, our superior is waiting.**_

_"Huh?"_ she thought, taking a step back. The dusk stared at her, and she gulped before nodding and relinquishing her weapon. With that the last shadow was destroyed before the dusks slithered to her side. She cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing them.

_"They... can talk?"_ she thought, looking at them closely. It slithered to and fro in front of her, like it was in an intricate dance.

**_Yes my liege. We can talk._**

_"Oh, and you re reading my thoughts. Great. So... why do you all protect me? I m not a nobody..."_

**_Because our superior deems you in need of protection. Also you have special ties to hearts, we can sense this. This gives us a sort of kinship towards you._**

_"Special ties? Like how?"_

**_We aren't sure. We simply sense it. Now let's continue on, you'll be safe within the castle._**

After a few moments, she shrugged her shoulders and continued on. Soon, she was at Nothing's Call and bade goodbye to the dusks as they slithered away. She sighed sadly, she would have to face the music eventually.

She had left without getting a mission from Saix, and therefore did not perform her duties as a member. She slowly made her way up, deciding to go to the Grey Area first and apologize to Xigbar, Roxas, and Demyx for earlier. But when she got there however, an all-too-familiar voice was laughing.

"You guys thought I was K.O.'d? Man, you guys are idiots!" she looked and saw Axel with Roxas as he stood in front of Xion, Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, and the others. She gasped softly, before she felt a fluttery feeling inside her chest, that was slowly making its way up her throat...

"Sorry Axel, but Saix was the one who told us! He thought-" Demyx started, but stopped when he caught sight of the girl. "Hey, Kyrie's back!" immediately all eyes were on her and Axel smirked. He could see the look of confusion on her face, and knew right away what she was thinking.

"So, you thought I was done in too, didn't you? Well, here I am, alive and well. Got it memorized?" he chuckled. Her eyes widened still as she took a few shaky steps forward, before throwing herself at him, sending them to the floor as she held onto him tightly. Axel groaned, his head having hit the floor when they fell.

"Ouch, jeez! What'd you do that for-" he started but stopped when he spotted the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Everyone in the room was silent, they were not use to this show of emotion.

Axel sighed but smirked, placing his hand on her head.

"Y'know, I kinda missed you guys when I was at C.O." he spoke. She looked up and smiled before wiping at her eyes and bringing out her notebook, writing something down. She handed it to him.

**Welcome back, Axel. We missed you.**

He smiled.

"Really? Thanks." he chuckled. She giggled silently before stiffening. She could feel an angry aura, quickly approaching them. Turning, she spotted Saix storming down the hallway, with her in his sights. Axel looked at what she was staring at and growled, standing up and helping her up as well. Within seconds, he was in the room glaring at the girl.

"Girl, you failed to appear to receive your mission, and therefore Roxas was forced to complete it solely on his own. This laziness can not, and will not, be tolerated." Saix growled. She trembled under his cold gaze and wanted to disappear from the face of the world. Axel placed a hand on her head and she looked up, surprised to see anger in his eyes as he glared at his superior.

"Saix, she probably had a good reason for not showing up. She's not lazy like Demyx." an indignant "Hey!" was heard before he stepped forward, pushing the smaller girl behind him as he did so.

"So just give her another mission tomorrow, and she'll work harder to get it done 100%. Got it memorized?" he spoke. Saix was silent before walking away. After a moment of complete silence, everyone sighed before Roxas turned to her.

"Man, you got out lucky! Last time Demyx slacked off, Saix had him cleaning hallways for a whole week!" he grinned. Demyx glared at him.

"Hey! Will everyone stop that, I do not-"

"Yeah ya do, give it up Demyx. We all know you hate work and slack off at every chance you get!" Xigbar chuckled. Demyx looked around at everyone before he gave up and sighed.

"Okay, fine. You guys got me, happy now?" he pouted. Xigbar continued to laugh as he ruffled the younger man s hair, causing him to gasp and try to redo his mullet. The others either sighed or went along with it, before Kyrie tugged on Axel's sleeve. He turned to her.

"Huh? What's up?" he asked. She held her notebook for him to see.

**Can I talk to you? In private?**

He nodded.

"Well, technically you cant talk but... sure, lead the way." he answered. With that, she clasped his hand and led him down the hallway, looking for a suitable place to talk alone.

-Altar of Naught-

"Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?" Axel asked as he leaned against the railing, gazing at the girl in front of him. She wrote something down on the notebook before handing it to him.

**Thank you for defending me from Saix, and also I want to apologize.**

"Apologize? For what?" he asked. She blushed a little before writing more.

**For what happened in Wonderland. I should ve been paying more attention, like you said. And I should ve-**

She paused, she couldn't add the last part. It would just make things more complicated. She quickly showed him the paper and after taking a second to read it, he sighed.

"Look, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was being an ass, and took out my anger on you. You didn't deserve any of the things I said, even about the not-talking part. So, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry. Got it memorized?" Axel spoke. She was silent before smiling at him and writing more down.

**Thank you, Axel. So, are we still friends?**

Axel smirked, but something about the friends part nagged at him. Something inside him didn't like it when she termed their relationship as `Friends`. It felt... like it wanted more... he shook those thoughts away before meeting her gaze.

"Sure, Kyrie. We're still friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright you guys, here's what you've all been waiting for. *covers ears to muffle fangirl screams* Yes, Axel's still alive. Of course everyone who has played it knows of this. As for the others...well, now ya know. Kinda in a huge block at the moment, so I'll be here if you need me. *places head on computer desk*<strong>

**Kyrie: ...*writes something down* **_The author's depressed, isn't she?_

**Axel: Pretty much. *calls out* But it's only chapters 24-25 that you have a block on! It's no big deal!**

**Me: It is an big deal, Axel! I've been working on this story a half a year now, and now I'm on a block! It's inexcusable!**

**Zexion:...Half a year? Don't you normally write these things on a lark?**

**Me:...Y'know you guys aren't helping, right?**

**Roxas: *shakes head* You know the drill guys, please read and review!**


	14. The Destiny Islands, Nostalgia

**A new chapter, yay! **

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 13

The next morning, Kyrie awoke dark and early, since there was no sun in the World that Never Was, and decided to head to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as she got there, chaos ensued.

"Ugh, this is one of those things I _didn't_ miss while at C.O." Axel groaned, poking his sausage with distaste. Saix glared.

"Axel, unless you want to try making breakfast at five o' clock in the morning, I suggest you shut up." he scolded. Axel sneered before torching the unlucky sausage. Suddenly, a glob of jelly flew across the table and nailed Xaldin on the forehead.

"Nine, would you please stop using so much jelly on your breakfast, and stop flinging it every time you try and smear your toast with it?" he growled. Demyx chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Xaldin. I can't seem to get the jelly to actually stay on the toast. Heh..." Kyrie silently giggled before taking her seat between Axel and Xion, reaching for an apple that sat with the rest of the fruit at the center of the table. Xigbar smirked.

"Man Angel, is that all you're gonna eat? You're gonna become anorexic if you don't watch out." he laughed. She blushed a little in embarrassment before Roxas glared at him.

"Xigbar, that wasn't nice!" he growled. The older man continued to laugh as he stared at him.

"Chill kiddo, I was only teasing. No harm in that, is there?" he chuckled. Kyrie smiled and nodded before taking a bite out of her apple. After a few more arguments and jokes she was done and stood from the table, only to be stopped from Saix.

"Girl, today you are doing a solo recon mission. After yesterday's absence, I deem this suitable punishment." he spoke. Xion gasped as she got to her feet, stepping to that she was between Kyrie and Saix.

"But Saix, she can't even open a dark corridor! How can she get back?" she argued. Saix glared at her.

"Number fourteen, you mind your own affairs. The girl will be fine by herself, since it is merely a reconnaissance mission. As for a way to get back, I'll let her figure it out by herself." then he looked at Kyrie.

"Gather your supplies and meet me in the Grey Area in ten minutes, there I will open a corridor for you." and with that, he walked away. She was silent before Roxas, Axel, and Demyx came up from behind. Demyx glared at his retreating figure before looking at her.

"Saix, that jerk. But you're lucky, I have to go on a combat mission with Xaldin." Demyx spoke. Axel smacked him.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing the spot where Axel smacked him. "What was that for?"

"Idiot, that's not gonna make her feel any better!" Axel scolded. He then turned his attention to her.

"Look, if you want I'll come and get you when I'm done with my mission, okay?" he spoke, trying to ease the girl's fears. But Kyrie wasn t afraid at all, she had her own means of getting back. Smiling, she wrote something down and handed it to Axel.

**It's okay, I'll find my own way back home. On my own.**

Before anyone could speak, she waved and walked away, a wide smile on her face. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Somehow... I don't believe that."

-Ten Minutes Later, The Grey Area-

"Are you prepared, girl?" Saix asked as he stood in front of a dark corridor. Kyrie nodded.

"Very well. The world you are going to visit is called the Destiny Islands. There is a special someone there that we want you to keep an eye on. You'll know who she is once you find her, but you are to remain hidden and inconspicuous. Am I understood?" he explained. She nodded again before walking forward and stepping through. Saix was silent before turning.

"Hmph. Her silence is annoying." and with that, he walked away.

-Destiny Islands-

As soon as Kyrie walked out of the corridor, her sight was met with a blinding light. Placing her hand against her head so that it provided some shade to her eyes, she gasped.

_"Wow..."_ she thought in awe. All around was sand, ocean, and island plants. She took her shoes off and walked forward until the water brushed against her feet, sighing at the cooling sensation.

_"This place... is it the one Xion told me about?"_ she thought in wonder as she looked around. There was what looked like a massive tree house, walkways, a small shack, and above the shack another walkway that led to another smaller island. She spotted a pier with a few boats that were tied to it.

_"Boats... are there other people here?"_ she thought curiously. She decided to take a look around, so she shed her organization cloak and hid it in some bushes, making sure she wouldn't pass out from heat exhaustion. Suddenly, she heard laughing as three people, a year or two younger than her, ran in her direction. She looked around frantically for a place to hide, and dove into the bushes. She watched as they ran past her.

"Tidus, Wakka, wait up!" a girl dressed in a yellow dress with brown hair cried as she chased two boys. They laughed.

"Nope, gotta catch up Selphie!" one boy with spiky hair cried. The other nodded as they ran by, not noticing the curious eyes that watched them. The girl turned back and smiled.

"Kairi, hurry up! Or we'll leave you behind!" Kyrie looked and spotted another girl, who was wearing a white tank top, light purple skirt, and red hair that touched just the top of her shoulders, as if she were trying to grow it out. She looked a lot like Xion and Namine. The girl smiled.

"Coming!" she called. Kyrie felt a painful throb inside her head, and grunted. That voice, that face, she's seen her before... but where? She held her hands tightly against her head as she tried to get the pain to stop. After a few moments, the pain reduced to a dull throb as she pulled her hands away.

_"What was... that about?"_ she thought. Making sure that they were gone, she emerged from the bushes. She took a look around before something caught her eye. She saw the red-haired girl, Kairi, sitting alone on the other island, on the trunk of a tree that was resting horizontally.

_"That girl... she looks so sad..."_ Kyrie thought as she watched her. She did look sad, and that tore at Kyrie's heart. She watched the girl for a few minutes before running towards the shack. As soon as she got to the walkway that led to the smaller island, she paused.

_"But Saix said I should be inconspicuous... bah. Who cares what he says anyways."_ she walked forward, the creaking of the walkway alerting the girl of her presence.

"Hi Selphie-" she started as she turned her head and stopped, realizing that this girl wasn't Selphie. The girl had long, white hair that covered the right side of her face and wore a white jacket without sleeves, white arm warmers, and a long black skirt. But her face... nostalgia hit Kairi. She's seen this girl before, but where?

"Who are you?" she asked. Kyrie paused before mentally slapping herself, she can't talk! So how was she going to show this girl that she meant no harm? She walked forward slowly, trying hard not to look suspicious nor intimidating. As soon as she was close enough, she pulled out her notebook and wrote something down.

**Hello, my name is Kyrie. It's very nice to meet you.**

Kairi stared at the paper for a moment before smiling.

"Hello, Kyrie. My name is Kairi." she spoke warmly as she introduced herself. Kyrie felt a tug on her heart, it was sorta like nostalgia. Kairi patted the spot next to her.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked. Kyrie paused. Should she sit down? She was silent, then nodded as she got on the trunk and sat next to Kairi.

"So, where are you from?" she asked. Kyrie stiffened before writing something down.

**Why would you ask that?**

"Because I've never seen you on the main island, and no one lives here." she giggled. Kyrie giggled silently before writing more.

**I'm sad to say that I don't remember. I woke up one day on another world, and had no idea who I was, where I was from, or anything. I had forgotten everything.**

Kairi s expression faltered.

"Oh kinda like me. One day, about ten years ago, I woke up here and I could only remember my name. I couldn't remember where I came from." she explained. Kyrie felt a pang of sorrow for the girl. She was a lot like her, but the difference was that she knew her name. Kyrie woke up empty, like a hollowed doll. Kairi smiled.

"But, it didn't bother me. I met two boys and we became the best of friends." she giggled. Then she became sad again.

"And a few months ago, they disappeared. One boy was named Riku, but the other..." she drifted off. Kyrie stared at her curiously before she continued.

"I can barely remember him now. I can't remember his face, or his name, his voice used to always be here. But now... it's gone." she sighed. Kyrie placed a hand on her shoulder.

_"This poor girl... and from the sounds of it, she really cared about this boy."_ Kyrie thought as she tried to cheer her up. Kairi smiled at her.

"So, what about you? What happened after you woke up without your memories?" Kyrie smiled and wrote down almost everything that happened after she had awakened. Leaving out the organization and going with the story she told Leon and the others of course. Kairi was silent as she read everything before she smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing. So you've been traveling to other worlds?" she asked. Kyrie nodded.

**Yes, and although it's been hard, I'm still searching for clues about myself. Maybe someday I'll remember everything and I can find my way back home.**

"Well, to tell you the truth, I found out where I lived a few months ago, right before the boys disappeared. The world was called Hollow Bastion, and I lived there with my grandma. But... she..." she was silent for a moment.

"I don't know what happened to her. She just vanished. Since there was no one to keep me from living here, I decided to live here instead." she continued. Kyrie nodded before Kairi looked at her closely.

"You know something? You look very familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" she asked. Kyrie shook her head, but something inside her told her that they have met somewhere before. Kairi nodded before looking at the ocean.

"Kyrie, would you like to look around the island with me? I would like to get to know you more." Kairi asked. Kyrie nodded. Kairi stood and clasped her hand.

"Then let's go!"

-Later-

"Kyrie, have you ever heard of a Thalasa shell lucky charm?" Kairi asked as she and Kyrie sat on the beach, allowing the water to brush against their feet. For most of the day, the two girls explored the island and got to know each other better, Kyrie even showing Kairi her artistic talents by offering to sketch her, to which she agreed. After that, the two decided to head to the beach and just relax.

Kyrie shook her head before Kairi continued.

"It's a charm made of shells to help protect sailors and guide them back home from their adventures. They're made to look like the legendary papou fruit." she explained. Kyrie cocked her head to the side before writing in her notebook.

**Really? Does the charm work?**

Kairi nodded.

"Uh-huh. Would you like me to show you what it looks like?" she asked. Kyrie nodded.

"Okay, can I see your notebook and pen?" Kyrie nodded again and handed it to her. After a few minutes, Kairi showed her a rough sketch of the charm, and all the materials needed to make it.

"I made these a few times, so I'm an expert at making them." she giggled. Kyrie smiled before Kairi looked towards the boats. The kids from earlier were getting ready to leave. She looked at Kyrie again.

"I have to go now, bye Kyrie." she spoke as she stood. Kyrie nodded sadly before Kairi hugged her. Kyrie, astonished, returned the hug.

"I had a lot of fun today, I'm glad I got to meet you." Kairi whispered. She nodded, she was glad she got to meet Kairi too. Kairi pulled away and waved before running.

"Bye, Kyrie! I'll see you soon!" she called. Kyrie nodded and waved as well. As soon as they were gone, she turned and returned to the bushes where she had stashed her cloak. After putting it on, she summoned her Lost Memory keyblade. Repeating what she did before, she opened a portal and stepped through. One thought stuck to her mind as she made her way back home.

_"Kairi... where have we met? And when?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, there's a few familiar lines from Birth by Sleep and KH II. But why did I have Kairi make an appearance here? That you'll have to figure out, or find out next chapter. But for now I'll leave you guys to guess, since there's a few hints in the earlier chapters.<strong>

**Good luck, and please review!**


	15. Vim and Vigor

**Alright guys, you know the drill.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 14

All was quiet in the World that Never Was as most of the organization XIII members lazed around the Grey Area, each having completed their mission for that day. Demyx sighed, strumming his sitar as Axel and Roxas sat on the couch across from him.

"Hey, you think Kyrie can get back by herself? I mean, she can't even open a corridor..." he spoke. Roxas shrugged his shoulders while Axel grimaced.

"If anything, I'll go and bring her back. If she doesn't come back in a hour, I'll go and get her." Axel answered. Demyx nodded before a flash of bright light lit the entire room, making its occupants wince and shield their eyes. After a moment, they lowered their hands and gasped.

"What the-" Xigbar gasped. A lone white portal, similar to a dark corridor, stood in the center of the room. Within seconds, a familiar tuff of white hair stood out before a whole head popped out, revealing Kyrie. As soon as she stepped out of the portal, it disappeared. She looked around and spotted the others before smiling.

"Kyrie! You re back!" Xion gasped as she ran forward and embraced the girl. She smiled as the other members approached, curiosity getting the better of them.

"Angel, what the heck was that?" Xigbar asked as he placed a hand on the girl s head. She smiled and summoned her keyblade, the white kingdom key, before pointing to it.

"You mean you used your keyblade?" Roxas asked. She nodded before stiffening, staring beyond his shoulder. All eyes turned to Saix who approached, what looked like anger etched in his features. He growled.

"Move away from the girl." he ordered. Everyone got out of the way quickly before he stood in front of the trembling girl. Out of nowhere, he slapped her across the face, sending her into one of the coffee tables. She made no sound, no whimper of pain or anything like that. She weakly held herself up with one arm and tried to get to her feet. Immediately, Roxas and Xion were in front of her as she spat up some blood before glaring at Saix. _"You bastard..."_ she thought as she glared daggers at him. The second she got to her feet, she would sever his head. Then red began to flood her vision.

Saix glared at the girl before he faltered, the girl's eyes... they were bright red, and he could sense a dangerous aura around her.

"What was that for, Saix? You could've killed her!" Roxas growled. Saix glared at him, ignoring the girl for the moment.

"Silence, number thirteen. The girl failed to open a dark corridor and instead found her own means of transportation, failing her mission." he spoke coldly. Kyrie looked at him in confusion, the red in her vision ebbing away.

_"I failed my mission? But I thought it was just recon!"_ she thought in confusion. He stepped forward to strike her again, but was stopped by a wall of fire. Immediately, Axel was at her side as he helped her to her feet, his hand holding hers tightly as she steadied herself. She was about to go after him, but Axel's hold on her hand stopped her.

"Back off, Saix. Kyrie completed her recon mission, you didn't say anything about learning how to open a dark corridor. And it's a good thing she didn't too, you know what happens when a normal person taps into the power of darkness." he growled. Kyrie looked at him in confusion. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, before focusing back on Saix.

"They become a heartless if they've tapped into it for too long. Is that what you wanted, huh?" he shouted, in part giving an explanation to her and also to argue against him. Saix glared at him.

"She would've become more useful that way. Her will is strong, her nobody would've been better suited for our ranks." he answered. Suddenly another voice spoke.

"Still, there was no reason to lay your hands on her, Saix." All eyes darted to Xemnas as he entered the room. Saix looked at him in confusion and backed off. Even he wasn't stupid enough to face up to the powerful nobody. Kyrie stared at him, she didn't trust this man. If he was standing up for her, either she was that important, or a very useful asset.

"The only reason I gave her the reconnaissance mission was to get more information on the world, and to see if she could use the power of darkness. While she failed to use the darkness, her power over the light is remarkable." he explained. Axel glared at him while the others stared at him in blatant confusion. After a few moments of silence, Xigbar took the chance and spoke up.

"Superior, were you trying to turn her into a heartless?" Xigbar asked. Xemnas was silent for a moment, before shaking his head. Kyrie narrowed her eyes, her knees shaking. She doubted that he didn't want to turn her into a heartless, and it made her more afraid of him.

"No, I had no intention of doing so. Her power would only be useful to us with her remaining who she is. Turning her into a heartless would ruin the potential she has." then he walked forward until he was in front of her. She shrank back in fear, trying to hide behind Axel as he approached.

"I apologize for his actions, he will be punished. You may return to your room now, young Kyrie." one look at Saix and both men left the room. As soon as they were gone, Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord came over.

"Man, are you okay? Saix sent you flying across the room!" Demyx exclaimed. She nodded before a hand under her chin turned her so that she was facing Axel. His looked darkened.

"That bastard..." he growled. Xigbar looked and whistled.

"Whoo-boy. That's one nasty-looking mark." he whistled. Kyrie stared at him in confusion before lifting her hand and touching her left cheek, wincing and pulling it away.

"Ow..." she thought before looking at Axel. He stared at her with a strange expression on his face, making her cringe under his gaze. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head and looked up in alarm. Axel was staring down at her in concern, his eyes focused on the forming bruise on her cheek.

"You sure you re okay? He smacked you pretty hard there..." he spoke. She nodded and placed her hand on top of his, giving it a light squeeze. He smirked.

"You can sure take a punch, got it memorized?" he chuckled, but it didn t reach his eyes. Now she felt awful. She pulled away and looked at the floor before turning and running out of the room.

She didn t want them staring at her anymore, that s how embarrassed she was.

-That night-

Kyrie tossed and turned in her bed, whimpering softly as she did so.

...

_"Kyrie, Kyrie!"_ I was here again, at the castle where little me lived. I was standing behind her and watched as she turned and smiled.

_"Kairi!"_ she cried. That name... was it the one that was always cut off? The one little me referred to as her playmate?

I turned and saw a little red-haired girl carrying a bunch of flowers. She wore a simple white and lilac dress that reached her knees, and wore the biggest smile on her face. Then it hit me. The little girl I was staring at was now a teen that I had met earlier today, at the Destiny Islands. That nostalgia that we had felt today, it all made sense.

As they got within mere feet of each other, an earthquake rattled the ground, making little Kairi trip and fall onto little me. The earthquakes continued as black shapes surrounded them, heartless!

_"Grandma, where's grandma?"_ Kairi cried. Little me growled as she pulled her to her feet and stood in front of her.

_"Kairi, run! Hurry!"_ she cried. Kairi hesitated, but that s all it took for the heartless to completely surround them. I watched as the heartless closed in, before my vision went dark.

**_"Young girl, your powers are the key to kingdom hearts. You will open the door to light completely, and then my darkness will snuff it out once and for all."_**

-Real World-

Axel awoke to the sound of light whimpers and growled, looking at his alarm clock. It was three a.m., way too early to be up and about. He growled.

"Demyx, if that's you having one of you wet dreams, I swear I ll-" he growled. Suddenly, Demyx opened the door and poked his head through the bathroom they shared.

"That's not me, Axel. I think it's Xion." he spoke. He growled and got out of bed, walking to the door. He and Demyx stuck their heads out into the hallway, surprised to see Xion and Xigbar doing the same.

"Demyx, are you having a wet dream?" Xigbar yawned. He growled as he glared at him.

"It's not me dammit. And I don't have wet dreams!" he pouted. Xion yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't look too pleased about being woken up either.

"Then what's that noise?" she yawned. The whimpers continued, before turning into soft sobs. Roxas appeared at the entrance of the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and holding a pillow in the other, like a small child.

"What's that noise?" he yawned. Everyone shushed him before listening intently, trying to discern where the noises were coming from. All eyes zeroed in on Kyrie's room before Xion placed a finger against her lips.

"Shh, let's go and see what's wrong." she whispered. All present nodded before approaching her door and opening it slightly, to see her form curled up on the bed, looking like a little ball. They approached and saw that the blankets were wrapped tightly around her, and that tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed softly in her sleep. Alarmed, Xion reached out a hand and shook her shoulder.

"Kyrie? Kyrie, wake up. C mon." she whispered, trying to wake her. After a few attempts, Kyrie shot up and sent Xion stumbling back, startled at the sudden movement. She panted heavily, eyes wide, as she glanced around the room. When she spotted them, she sighed. All was silent for a few moments before Roxas cleared his throat.

"Hey, you okay?" Roxas asked tentatively, trying not to scare her. She was silent for a few long moments before nodding, not wanting to worry them. Xion and Axel raised their eyebrows, but decided not to argue on this matter. Xion turned to the others.

"Guys, out." she ordered. Before anyone could complain, she gave them a death glare, and had them running out of the room before she slammed the door. They leaned against the walls or sat on the floor, panting.

"Jeez, she's scary when she wants to be." Xigbar whistled. Then he yawned and stretched.

"Well, I guess I'll head for bed. G'night." he called, going into his room and shutting the doors. The others followed suit, leaving only Axel alone in the hallway as he stared at her bedroom door.

_"...I wonder what happened."_

-Inside-

Xion watched as Kyrie drifted back into slumber, not wanting to leave her alone after her little episode.

_"Poor girl... she must've had an awful dream."_ she thought, watching as the girl slept. After a minute more, she got up to leave, pausing when she noticed the star-shaped doll cradled in her arms.

_"That doll... it looks just like..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, and here's an end to another chapter. Now I know some of you guys have a few questions here and there, like what a 'wet dream' is. If you're really that curious...look in the urban dictionary. Because there's no way I'm going to explain it. Anyways, I finally got out of that block! ...only to get back in it when writing chapter 27. DAMMIT!<strong>

**And I feel so happy, one of my reviewers/friends drew me a drawing of Kyrie! Awesomeness! (in case you don't know, I have a deviantart account, that's how I know) Thank you springflowerangel!**

**Please, read and review!**


	16. Fight at the Addled Impasse

**WHOO! I can submit regular documents again, say goodbye to notepad! YAY!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 15

Kyrie awoke that morning exhausted and irritated. After the events of yesterday and last night, she didn't want to see anyone today. But, she had to get her mission from Saix. Yawning, she got out of bed and stretched before looking at the star-shaped plush that lay on her pillow. She smiled a little.

"_Finally…now I know that, at one point or another, Kairi and I were friends…" _then she paused. Kairi said that she hasn't lived in Hollow Bastion for ten years. So that meant…

"_Little me was about six or seven, so I think…I'm about sixteen or seventeen years old. This is good, some things are coming back to me." _her smile grew. But they were only small things, and she didn't really have any flashbacks when she dreamt. She was just smart enough to put two and two together. She looked at the door before grabbing her backpack and leaving the room.

Deciding to avoid the kitchen, she immediately went to the Grey Area. Thankfully, only Saix was there. He was silent before handing her the assignment.

"You are to go to a place called Agrabah today. This is a simple recon mission, to see if there are any new species of heartless running about. You are dismissed." he explained. She nodded before pulling out her keyblade. He watched intently as she held it out at arm's length and a light shot out of it, opening a bright portal like yesterday. She bowed at him before walking through. He watched as the portal disappeared before turning.

"_She is strange. This I'll admit."_

-Agrabah-

"_Ugh…so hot…" _Kyrie thought as she walked along the sandy streets of Agrabah. Her black organization coat didn't help matters, it only made the weather absolutely unbearable.

"_Okay, I'm done with this." _she thought. She decided to remove it and stuff it into her backpack, pulling out her notebook and pen as she did so. She sighed, being in her white sleeveless jacket felt much better than the black leather cloak she wore. After taking a quick look around, she continued on, passing vendors and merchants as she went.

Some tried to sell her food or useless junk, which she turned down politely. But mostly, she just wanted to find some shade. Even without the cloak, it was still very hot here. Suddenly something jumped on her, making her gasp and fall back as she did so. When she looked up, a little brown monkey with a small purple hat stared down at her.

"Abu!" she looked up and saw a young man with a purple opened jacket with no shirt underneath, wearing strange white pants and had black hair and tanned skin, running at them. The monkey took one look at him and crawled up to her shoulder as she sat up, trying to hide behind her long, white hair. She giggled silently as the man stopped in front of her, holding his hand out to her.

"Sorry about that, Abu and I were just walking around when he took off. I tried to stop him but-" the boy apologized, but she held her hand up to stop him. She quickly jotted something down on her notebook before handing it to him.

**It's okay, no one got hurt, so there's no problem. My name is Kyrie, what's yours?**

He read it before smiling.

"Hi Kyrie, my name's Aladdin, and the furry guy on your shoulder is named Abu." Abu made some high-pitched noises and lightly tugged on her hair, making her giggle silently. Aladdin smiled before a girl's voice called out to him.

"Aladdin!" they turned and saw a girl with braided black hair dressed in green as she approached, her expression suspicious when she spotted Kyrie. Kyrie felt a feeling come over her as she stared at this girl, a strange feeling of recognition. She knew this girl, how or why, she didn't know. Aladdin smiled.

"Hi Jasmine. Sorry about that, but Abu took off and before I could catch him, he knocked this girl over. Kyrie, this is my girlfriend Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Kyrie." he explained. Jasmine smiled, her thoughts about this girl immediately changing. Then she felt something strange, this girl was vaguely familiar, but she didn't know why. Shaking her thoughts away, she held her hand out.

"Hello, Kyrie. It's nice to meet you." she greeted. Kyrie nodded and shook her hand, before writing something down on paper.

**Hello Jasmine. I am honored to meet you.**

Both nodded as they read the note, before Aladdin spoke.

"Hey, why do you write stuff down instead of talk?" he asked. She was silent before writing more.

**I'm mute. I can't talk at all.**

Jasmine felt a pang of sympathy for this girl, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, that's awful…" she murmured. Suddenly Aladdin gasped before slapping his head.

"Gah, we were supposed to go and meet the sultan! Uh, sorry Kyrie, but we gotta go. See you!" he cried, grabbing Jasmine's hand and running in the direction of the palace. Abu leaped off her shoulder and followed them. She smiled and waved as she watched them go.

"_They're really nice…" _she thought, before turning and continuing on. After looking around and destroying a few heartless, she deemed it necessary to return since it didn't look like any new species of heartless were showing up. She summoned her keyblade and opened the portal, before taking one last glance at the sand-covered city behind her and stepping through.

-The Castle that Never Was-

Kyrie found herself in the Grey Area again, but before she could return to her room, Demyx stopped her.

"Kyrie! Oh man, this is crazy! Axel and Saix are gonna have it out at Addled Impasse! You gotta hurry!" he exclaimed. She paled in horror and he grabbed her wrist, opening a dark corridor as he did so. Within seconds, they were in a room with a direct view of Kingdom Hearts. Axel and Saix stood on opposite sides of the room, while the others remained a safe distance away, all against the wall as they watched the two men glare at each other. Roxas and Xion spotted the two, before running over. Kyrie immediately wrote something down before showing them.

**What happened? Why are they fighting?**

"It's because of what happened yesterday. Apparently, Axel is still mad about what happened and confronted Saix, but-" Roxas started, but Xion cut him off.

"-But Saix was irritable because of the moonlight, so now it's turning into an all-out fight." Xion finished. Kyrie gasped and looked at Axel in fear, worried about the pyro's safety. Axel glared at Saix. It seemed that the two were having a muted conversation, but something was said to make things change for the worst.

"You're the one who's changed, Saix!" he called. Saix glared at him, his eyes flashing.

"You risk a true friendship over a false one? Fine, I see. Those fools, and that girl, are more important to you now." he spoke calmly. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed, and his eyes became cat-like yellow, his scar larger, and his hair wilder as he summoned his weapon. Suddenly he lunged, barely giving Axel any time to defend himself. The pyro summoned his chakrams and held off the larger weapon, but he was forced back.

He quickly retaliated by surrounding his weapons with fire, forcing Saix to move back to avoid getting burned. Then, he lunged.

All eyes were focused on the two as they fought, but no one dared to intervene. Kyrie watched on in horror as the two fought, the fear crawling up her throat, threatening to break free.

"Saix will win. He get's more powerful when in the moonlight." Xaldin murmured. Kyrie stiffened, watching as Axel wore himself out while Saix seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as the fight progressed.

"Why fight me, Axel? You're only accomplishing one thing, and that's making yourself look like a fool. Just for the simple fact of what I did to the girl?" Saix spoke. Her eyes widened, what?

"You're the one who's foolish. Now just shut up and fight, got it memorized?" he growled. She couldn't take any more of this. She summoned her keyblades and tried to make a mad dash and stop the fight, but Xion quickly acted and grabbed her wrist.

"No, Kyrie! You'll get killed if you go out there!" she cried. She pulled away and got a few more steps before Xigbar and Luxord stopped her. Axel saw this and growled.

"Kyrie, stay back! I don't want to see you get hurt!" he ordered. She gasped, her heart hammering and her cheeks flushing pink. Did Axel just say…? Suddenly though, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and could hear something no one else could hear.

"_Kyrie, stop! Get away from there, I don't want to see you get hurt!"_ a woman's voice cried. She didn't know whose voice it was, but the next thing she knew another, much more painful, throb snapped her back into reality. Kyrie gasped loudly, holding her head as she fell to the ground. She could hear a high keening, and it hurt. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and her head felt like someone was bashing it in. She could hear the other's gasps of alarm and felt hands on her arms, trying to pull her up. But her body wouldn't cooperate.

Suddenly, she could see visions.

_A white-haired girl standing in a field of roses, dressed in black._

_Two people smiling, holding their hands out to her._

_Her body wrapped in the warm arms of someone she loved more than anything in the world._

_A woman's laugh._

_The white-haired girl holding hands with an older man, Sea-Salt ice-cream in hand._

_A man with silver-white hair, dressed in a lab coat. Amber eyes._

The visions became newer, something she could recognize.

_Spiky, red hair._

_A black cloak._

_Tear-drop marks… _

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her, holding her against something solid.

"What's happening to her?"

"We don't know, she cried out and the next thing we knew, she was on the ground!"

"Her eye is bleeding!"

"No it isn't, it's crying blood."

Kyrie felt herself losing consciousness, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a very dramatic chapter. (but when aren't they dramatic?) Okay, here's something all of you beloved readers need to know. I'm probably going to turn this into a 3-part series. Because no one wants to read a story with 60-100 chapters, would they? I doubt this, so I'm going to turn it into a 3-part series. This of course is the first part. 2nd part...probably going to happen when Sora wakes up. <strong>

**3rd part is completely secretive, but it will involve BBS, Dream-Drop Distance, and Coded. But this is all I'll reveal for now. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**And please, read and review!**


	17. Falling

**Alright, now without further ado!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 16

"Kyrie, Kyrie! Hey, wake up!" Axel growled as he looked at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and one, her right one, was crying blood as it dripped down her cheek. His eyes widened when he realized she wasn't breathing.

"Hey, she's not breathing!" the others gasped in alarm.

"What do we do?" Xion panicked. Xigbar sighed.

"Looks like one of us has to give her mouth-to-mouth. So who's gonna do it-" he started, but stopped when Axel placed his lips against hers. Immediately Roxas, Xion's, and Demyx's faces turned bright red, making Xigbar cover Roxas' eyes while Luxord covered Xion's.

"Sorry kiddies, this is rated M!" Xigbar laughed as Luxord sighed. Sometimes Xigbar could be either the biggest idiot in the world, or the biggest fool.

"They're teenagers. And this is rated T, not M." he sighed. They protested as Axel pulled back, took a deep breath and pressed his lips to hers again. Suddenly, two brown eyes flashed open and stared at Axel's green ones, before realizing what situation they were in.

Kyrie felt her entire face flush deep red when she felt Axel's lips against hers, before he pulled back. Suddenly, she slapped him across the face before scooting behind Xion.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Axel yelled, holding his hand over where she slapped him. She trembled a little, her face beet red, as she looked around for her pen and paper, before spotting them on the other side of Demyx. He noticed her stare before looking to see her pen and notebook. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh, I'll get your pen and paper." Demyx offered before going to get her notebook. He handed it to her and she quickly wrote something down before shoving it into Axel's face.

**Why the heck were you kissing me?**

Axel felt his cheeks flush a little before he looked away.

"You stopped breathing, so I had to give you mouth-to-mouth. Got it memorized?" he answered gruffly. Her blush seemed to darken before she sensed a presence entering the room. Turning, she spotted Xemnas making his approach. And he didn't look all that pleased as he did so. He took one glance at her, before looking at the others.

"Why is everyone here? If I recall, some of you haven't finished your missions yet." he demanded. Everyone was silent, before Kyrie gasped. She noticed the blood dripping down her cheek, and tried to wipe it away. He immediately took notice of the blood and knelt in front of the girl.

"Would anyone care to explain this?" he spoke. There was an uncomfortable silence before Demyx spoke up.

"Uh, well, you see…We were training and all of a sudden, she cried out in pain and collapsed. We ran over to see what's wrong, and her eye started bleeding, then she passed out and stopped breathing. Then, Axel here, gave her CPR." He explained. Xemnas nodded before placing two fingers on the area just above her right eye. Suddenly, she felt head-splitting pain from her right eye and gasped loudly, trying to pull back as more blood dripped out of her right eye and down her cheek.

But almost immediately, Saix was behind her, holding her in place. After a moment or so, he pulled his hand back and she sighed, slumping. He stood, a knowing smirk gracing his features as she glared tiredly at him.

"I see. Very well. Take her to her room, she'll need proper rest." and with that, he and Saix left. As soon as they were gone, Roxas and Xion were at her side.

"What did he do to you?" Roxas demanded, now seeing new streaks of blood on her face. She shook her head, holding her left hand over her eye. She felt a wave of dizziness hit her, and she fell back, only to be caught by two arms. She turned and saw Axel behind her, holding her up by her shoulders.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked. She shook her head, now she was having a major headache as well as feeling dizzy. He sighed.

"Better do as Xemmy says, got it memorized? Roxas, Xion, we're taking her back to her room." Axel spoke. Demyx spoke up.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" he protested. Axel growled before Kyrie stopped him. She was fine with him coming along. Demyx, he was like… a big brother to her. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine Demyx, but you better hurry up!" he growled. Suddenly, she was in his arms as he walked away with Roxas and Xion at his sides. Demyx followed close behind, leaving the others behind at the Impasse.

-Kyrie's Room-

Axel placed her on her bed gently, before adjusting the pillows and blankets, making sure that she was comfortable as Roxas, Xion, and Demyx followed close behind.. She sighed softly before grabbing the star plush that rested on one of the pillows and holding it close to her chest. He smirked, watching her cuddle the toy as if she were a small child.

"Comfy?" he chuckled. She smiled a little, but it quickly died away with a sorrowful look taking its place. Xion looked around and sighed.

"We better go, you need rest. But, come get us if you need us, okay?" she spoke. Kyrie nodded, and watched as one-by-one, they left the room. Before Axel could leave however, she grabbed his arm. He looked at her in confusion.

"Uh, you know to get some rest, you need some peace and quiet. So that means I gotta leave, can you let me go?" he joked. She shook her head and blushed. She didn't know why, but more than anything, she didn't want him to leave the room. To leave her all alone.

"_Stay." _she thought. She didn't want him to leave, leave her alone with the confusing feeling welling up inside of her, like a ticking time bomb. He sighed before sitting on the bed, scooting so his back rested against the wall.

"Fine, you win. W-I-N." he chuckled again, scratching his head awkwardly. She smiled a little, joining him as she scooted so that her back rested against the wall as well. Everything was silent between them, which was fine with her. She was more occupied with the star plush in her arms, as she stared at it.

"_Who…am I?" _she thought. The question pierced her heart like a million tiny daggers, she was and had been trying to figure that out since she had awoken back in Twilight Town. She was fine being Kyrie, the unofficial member, along with Xion, of Organization XIII and best friend of Roxas, Axel, Xion, and Demyx. But now, she wasn't sure if she could continue to be that Kyrie anymore. Axel studied the girl closely, she looked scared, unsure, and unmistakably sad.

"Kyrie? Hey, you okay?" he asked. She was silent before shaking her head. She wasn't okay. He nodded.

"Want me to get Xion and Roxas?" she was hesitant, then shook her head. He nodded again and looked forward, staring at nothing in particular. All was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Hey, whatever's bothering you, you can tell us. Me, Xion, and Roxas would help you out, no matter what." he started. She stared at him in confusion before he continued.

"We're your friends, that's what friends do. We may be nobodies, but hey, we at least knew what having a heart felt like. So we still know how to handle certain situations, got it memorized?" he explained. She nodded before scooting closer to him. She pulled out her notebook and wrote something down.

**Axel…I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared, I'm feeling more and more lost each day. I don't think I can stay here anymore.**

He read this silently before looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"Huh? Where'd all this come from?" he asked. She was silent before writing down everything that happened to her up until what happened at the Impasse. The dreams, (with the exception of the names of the people who appeared. They were probably long gone, and it wouldn't be worth it to tell him anyways)… everything that happened to her so far. He read it over carefully, his eyes widening as he did so.

"So, you're saying that you have these weird dreams, about another you?" he asked. She nodded.

**I know it's me, but each time I have these dreams, I feel like I'm watching a movie. Nothing comes to me, and I feel blank and confused. I'm just…so lost.**

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she showed him this. He looked at her and felt something inside him cringe at her tears. He reached out and placed a hand on her head, lightly ruffling it. She looked up and blushed.

"Hey, it's all gonna be okay. Just take your time, and we'll help you through it. Don't forget, Roxas and Xion lost their memories of their somebody's life too. So we'll just take it one step at a time, and you'll remember everything eventually." he explained. She nodded and started wiping her tears away, smiling at the red-head.

"_Thank you…Axel…" _

-Fast Forward-

More days passed, and Axel kept his promise. Each morning at breakfast, he, Roxas, and Xion would ask her if she had another strange dream. When she did, she wrote everything down and they all read it patiently, each giving their own theory or another.

But one day, something happened that changed everything.

"Hey, where's Xion?" Roxas asked as the trio sat on top of the station tower. Kyrie shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite out of her sea-salt ice-cream.

"I dunno. Maybe she's just late." Axel answered. Roxas nodded uneasily, and Kyrie felt sympathy for the boy. She was equally worried about the young nobody, especially since she told her something that happened a few days ago…

-Flashback-

Xion and Kyrie lounged around in Xion's room, after a mission that day. Xion looked at Kyrie sadly, and Kyrie raised her eyebrow in response. She wrote something down on the paper before handing it to Xion.

**What's wrong? Did something happen?**

Xion nodded before curling up on the bed.

"_Uh-huh. I…ran into this guy today, and he said some things…" _she explained. Kyrie nodded, wanting her to continue. But she shook her head.

"_No, it's nothing you need to worry about. I'll…figure this out myself."_

-End of Flashback-

She was silent as she remembered, before going back to her ice-cream. She was probably just late.

That had to be it.

-The Next Day-

"Hey, Kyrie!" Roxas called as he and Axel sat on the ledge, waiting for her. She smiled, and her smile brightened when she spotted Xion beside him, nibbling on her ice-cream. She took a step forward to join them, before she felt a wave of dizziness take her.

"**It is time, princess. Awaken from this dream." **a disembodied voice echoed. The next thing she knew, she was falling. Darkness began to cloud her vision, as she watched her friends leap to their feet, reaching out to her as she fell.

"Kyrie!"

That was the last thing she heard, before the darkness took her.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. THAT'S how you should end a chapter. Lol, no I'm just kidding.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope to see you guys next time!**

**And please, read and review!**


	18. Past and Present

**Kyrie (c)**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 17

I opened my eyes and found myself in Hollow Bastion again. I don't remember how I got here, but a sudden giggling drew my attention to a garden of flowers, where a little white-haired girl stood. I looked around, was this another dream?

"_Tee-hee, mommy's gonna love these flowers!" _a little Kyrie giggled, as she picked the flowers that surrounded Hollow Bastion…no…Radiant Garden. I watched her, and that name suddenly came back to me. This place was named Radiant Garden, not Hollow Bastion. But then why-?

"_Kyrie…" _I turned and saw a blonde-haired man with a beard, as well as the man called Even, and another. I couldn't recognize him. Everyone but Even had sad looks on their faces. She looked up, curious, as she ran to them.

"_Grandpa!" _she cried, grabbing onto his robes. He lifted her and held her against his chest as she placed her hands on his cheeks. She seemed to be staring at him curiously, taking note of the sad look on his face.

"_Why're you so sad, did daddy-"_

"_No, Kyrie. But…your mother and father…" _He sighed sadly, a few tears falling down his cheeks. She wiped his tears away with her tiny hands, and stared at him in confusion.

"_I…I can never replace your mother and father, but I'll do my best." _the little girl stiffened, shaking her head as she stared at the man.

"_N-n-no…mommy and daddy are okay, right? They're okay…right?" _she asked. He simply held her against his chest and shook his head. Suddenly she gripped his robes and started bawling.

"_No! No, no, no! Mommy, daddy!" _Suddenly, I could smell the strong scent of roses.

Roses…

"_Poor Ansem the Wise, to lose his son and daughter in-law…" _the scene changed, and I was standing in a cemetery. I could see roses everywhere, and people dressed in black. I turned and saw two caskets, each with a picture placed on top of them. One had a man, with blonde hair and amber eyes, like the older man, while the other had a woman with long, silver hair and brown eyes. I walked away and stood at the back of the crowd, but no one saw me.

It was as if I were a ghost, a fragment of a different time and place. I saw the older man again, holding the younger me's hand as they stood in front of the caskets. Both were dressed in black, but the girl looked around, not understanding where she was.

"_Nobody knows how they died, but someone said something about them being attacked by something."_

"_Yes, someone said something like that. They said something about the `Unversed`."_

"_Our poor lord, how will he be able to care for his granddaughter with both the world and his research to take care of?"_

"_The poor child, to lose her parents at such a young age…"_

I listened intently, and I felt the distaste crawling up my throat. Hardly anyone cared about the little me, only about the man who stood at her side. They only cared about her, my, grandfather. I looked at the crowd, and could recognize a few faces. I saw Lea, Isa, Ienzo, Even, Braig, the guards, and finally Kairi and her grandmother. All were dressed in black, and the younger ones looked around curiously, they probably didn't even understand the concept of death.

No one approached the two, they just stood there. Suddenly, her grandfather picked her up, cradling her against his chest.

"_Don't worry, I'm here." _he soothed. But she stayed quiet, her eyes blank and emotionless.

"**This was the day that you lost your voice. The last time you spoke, was after this. When you tried to save your friend." **I looked up, it was the same disembodied voice again. I was about to ask what it was talking about, before I remembered. The night Xion woke me from my sleep, I had that dream where the heartless surrounded me and Kairi.

"_So…this is what happened? The reason why I can't talk now?"_

"**Yes. Do you remember?"**

I shook my head.

"_No…nothing is coming back. These…are my memories, right? If so…why can't I remember? All that I've seen before this, I remember it like I was watching a movie. But…I can't remember events before or after what I see." _This was true. I still felt blank, empty. All of my dreams, though I can remember the dreams clearly, I can't remember the events of before what happened, or after. It made no sense…but it was the only way I could describe it.

"**I see. Then it appears, that you may never remember the life you had before."**

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"_Ugh!" _I thought, grabbing my head and falling to my knees. The pain got stronger with every heartbeat, and it felt like it would never stop. I fell to the floor, and watched as grandfather put me down. Little me looked right at me and walked forward, until she was mere feet from me.

"_Who are you? And why do you look like me?"_

I smiled and my eyelids felt heavy. Her curious face was the last thing I saw, as my eyes slowly closed shut.

-Outside of Dreamscape-

"…" Kyrie sighed softly, before slowly opening her eyes. She was in her room, and everything was completely black in her right side of vision. Wondering if her already bad sight had blacked out again, she reached up and touched her face, but was surprised to feel bandages on the right side of her face. She got up, a little wobbly at first, then approached the mirror before looking at her reflection.

She had bandages wrapped around the right side of her head, and some covered her right eye. Curious, she undid the bandages and was surprised to see no wound there. However, there was dried blood under her right eye, that went down her right cheek.

"_My eye…it must've been crying blood again…" _she thought. It was the only logical theory, since there was no wound on her face. She reached out and pressed her palm against the glass, her reflection's hand disappearing under hers.

"_But…how'd I get here? The last thing I remember…" _she thought, looking at her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was her foot slipping, and her falling off the tower. Then…someone called her name…

"_So if I fell…how am I still alive?" _she thought. She looked to her nightstand and gasped, there was a pile of seashells there. She walked over and picked up a few, recognizing a thalasha shell. One person came to her mind.

"_Xion…I've gotta thank her for this." _she thought, smiling before placing the shell down and walking to her door. She stopped, before running back to her dresser and grabbing her notebook and pen before running out of the room. She had to find the others.

-The Grey Area-

Kyrie wandered into the Grey Area, surprised to see Demyx the only one there. Sighing but smiling, she approached him and tapped his shoulder as he strummed his sitar. He looked up and screamed before jumping at least a couple feet in the air before landing on the floor, looking at her in shock.

"Kyrie? Oh man, you're awake!" he cried, quickly getting to his feet and grinning at her. She smiled brightly at him, before grabbing her notebook and writing something down.

**Hi, Demyx. Hey, have you seen Axel and the others?**

"Hmm…last I saw he and Roxas were in the dark city. But listen, Xion's-" Suddenly she held the notebook in front of his face, more writing on in.

**Really? Thanks Demyx! **

And with that, she was off.

"Hey, wait! Kyrie, Xion's-"

-The Dark City-

Kyrie looked around the large city, eager to find Axel, Xion, and Roxas. After checking a few alleys and a couple of streets, she saw a familiar mess of red hair walking down one of the main streets. Immediately she ran after him, hoping to catch up with him before he disappeared. When she did, she instantly wrapped her arms around his middle, startling him.

"What the-" he cried before glancing to see who it was. His eyes widened.

"Kyrie? Kyrie! Man, we thought you were out for good!" he gasped, turning and returning her embrace. She grinned at him, before noticing his troubled expression. She cocked her head to the side, curious. He sighed.

"Listen, there's a lot we have to talk about. It's about Xion." he explained. She stiffened before pulling away and writing something down on her notebook.

**What happened to Xion? Please Axel, please tell me she's alright!**

He was silent for a few agonizing moments, taking note of the fear and sadness in her eyes as she waited anxiously for his answer.

"Hey, hey! She's fine…for now. The thing is…" he paused, unsure on how to continue. Unlike him, Kyrie had a heart a could feel things like pain and sorrow. He had to approach this very delicately. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"She left the organization. And now we can't find her anywhere." he explained. She gasped and took a step back. She knew the punishment for leaving the organization, and now her friend was in grave danger.

**What will happen? Will they kill her?**

"No, we haven't been given the order yet. We were just told to bring her back, that's all." he answered. She sighed, placing a hand over her heart. Xion was okay for now, but what would happen once they captured her? Suddenly he leaned against the wall, sighing sadly.

"But Roxas…now he's saying he's gonna leave too. To go after her…" Immediately they heard footsteps and turned to see Roxas heading towards them. Kyrie smiled and waved, but his expression didn't change. It was stoic, emotionless. Kyrie stopped waving and lowered her hand, his expression reminded her of Xemnas and Saix.

"Your mind's made up?" Axel asked as he walked past, brushing past Kyrie as he did so. She felt a deep pang in her chest as he walked by, and turned her head away to avoid his gaze. He stopped and she turned, quickly walking to Axel's side. Roxas turned a little so that he could look at them.

"Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know." he answered. Kyrie looked at Axel and saw his expression change before he quickly moved so that he was no longer leaning against the wall.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" he said indignantly. Roxas quickly spoke up.

"No one would miss me." he looked at Kyrie, before looking back to him.

"I'm sorry, guys." he whispered, it was almost inaudible. But Kyrie caught this, and watched as one of her friends walked away and disappeared.

"That's not true." Axel spoke. Then his voice softened.

"I would." he slumped a little, and Kyrie quickly wrapped her arms around his left arm and rubbed her cheek against it, trying her best to console him. But she had no idea what was going on. What had happened to cause two of her friends to abandon the organization, and them? He looked at her and chuckled softly.

"I guess now it's just me and you. Doesn't this suck? It seems that even nobodies abandon each other eventually…heck, maybe you'll leave too." he sighed. She sighed sadly before he pulled his arm away and started to leave. Kyrie watched him, she wanted more than anything to tell him that she wouldn't abandon him, that she would always be by his side.

"_He's always been there for me…" _she thought. This was true. Ever since she came into the care of the organization, Axel has always been there to help her out, teach her the ropes, even invite her to have sea-salt ice-cream with him, Roxas, and Xion. She felt lonely after waking up with no memories of her past, but he made the loneliness go away. He, Roxas, and Xion. She hesitated as he began to walk away.

"_I just wanna tell him…" _she thought. She ran forward and grabbed his arm, roughly yanking him back as she did so. Startled, he fell back and the two fell to the ground, him on top of her. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before her cheeks exploded with color. Axel felt heat rise in his cheeks as well, and sat up, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"Uh…sorry." he paused for a moment as she sat up as well, composing herself. He glared at her a little.

"What the heck was that for? Trying to kill me or something?" he sulked. She felt her cheeks get hotter before shaking her head, grabbing her notebook before writing something down. Curious, Axel leaned over and watched as she wrote.

**Axel, you're wrong. Roxas and Xion may have abandoned you, but I won't. I won't ever abandon you, this is true.**

His eyes widened as he read her words, what did she mean?

"Are you serious? You're sure you want to hang around a nobody?" he asked. She nodded before writing more.

**Yes, Axel. I won't abandon you. You, Roxas, Xion, and the organization, are all I have. But if you decide to leave and follow Roxas and Xion, I won't stop you. But I will follow you, no matter where you go. This I promise too. **

He smirked as he read this, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, pressing her cheek against his chest as he ruffled her hair. She gasped out in protest, trying to get him to stop. After a minute or so of this, he released her. She glared before trying to fix her hair, which was now messy thanks to Axel.

"Thanks, Kyrie." he spoke as she adjusted her hair. She stopped and stared at him, before smiling. She quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"_You're welcome, Axel…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, enough with the cliff-hangers. Probably annoyed you guys enough as it is. XD<strong>

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**


	19. Bonus Chapter 2, Sleepover!

**Yes, you can all chase me with flaming torches and pitchforks now. But this is to lighten up the drama and maybe make a few of you laugh and say "Aww!" and...there's a little special something for all of you guys who've been waiting for a little something...it involves Kyrie and a special someone, so...read on!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Bonus Chapter 2

The world of Traverse Town was bustling as its residents went about their day, going to work, the park, or doing whatever chores needed to be done. But this particular day, however, found a Nobody and her companion in one of the world's few restaurants, enjoying their lunch as they enjoyed their day off. One of them, a black-haired girl, smiled as she took a bite out of the food she had ordered.

"Yum! This fish is great!" the girl, Xion, spoke clearly enjoying her meal. Her companion, a white-haired girl named Kyrie, nodded in agreement as she took a bite out of the pizza she had ordered.

The two girls found themselves in Traverse town after leaving the Grey Area earlier that morning, neither wanting to spend their day-off sitting around the castle all day. It was Saturday, a perfect day to have a day off on, as kids, teens, and other young people came out and goofed around. But while the two were enjoying their lunch, screams and giggles reverberated throughout the restaurant. The two turned their attention to a group of girls as they sat at a large table, cups of coffee, soda, and plates of snacks into front of them as they talked.

"I can't wait for the sleepover tonight!"

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun! Doing each other's hair, watching movies, playing games, having pillow fights…"

"And don't forget talking about boys!"

"Oh Lou!"

Xion and Kyrie raised their eyebrows as the girls continued to talk, completely confused. What in the world was a sleepover. Kyrie pulled out her notebook and wrote something down, passing to Xion when she was done.

**Xion, what's a sleepover?**

"I don't know, Kyrie. Here, let me ask someone." she turned just as their waitress approached, probably to give them the bill.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you know what a sleepover is?" she asked. The woman turned and stared at them in confusion.

"You girls don't know what a sleepover is? Hmm…well, a sleepover is when a group of girls, or sometimes a group of boys, stay overnight at one of their homes. The girls, or boys, usually spend the night away by watching movies, playing games, having pillow fights, whatever they want to do. And the next morning, everyone goes home." she explained. Xion and Kyrie nodded, completely fascinated with this "sleepover" business. The waitress smiled at them, amused by their expressions.

"Well, here's your bill. And thank you for coming." and with that, she walked away. Xion and Kyrie looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, a sleepover sounds fun…" Xion spoke dreamily. Kyrie nodded in agreement before an idea popped into her mind. Without thinking, she wrote something down and passed it to Xion.

**Xion, I've got an idea. Why don't we have a sleepover! Just us girls, like the waitress said!**

Xion stared at her words before a grin spread itself on her face.

"That's a great idea! We could maybe watch movies, have pillows fights, do each other's hair…just like those girls said!" she answered. With that the two stood, left the waitress a good tip, thanks to her advice, and went to pay for their bill.

As they walked out, both had the biggest grins on their faces.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait!"

-Later, The Castle that Never Was-

"You want to have…a sleepover?" Xemnas asked, perplexed. After Xion and Kyrie came back from their lunch in Traverse town, they went straight to Xemnas' office to ask for permission to have their little slumber party. They nodded, and the superior nobody stared at the two girls, curious on why they would want something as ridiculous as a sleepover. He was silent for a few moments, before answering.

"I see. Very well, I'll allow you to have this "sleepover". But make sure you're both awake on time tomorrow morning." he answered. Xion and Kyrie smiled.

"T-thank you, superior!" Xion spoke. Kyrie nodded and gave a small bow, before the two rushed out of the office, leaving the door wide open behind them. Xemnas was silent for a few moments before looking at the ceiling.

"Xigbar, one of these days you're going to regret listening in on other's conversations." he spoke coldly. Immediately, the free shooter came out of hiding as he stood on the ceiling, staring down at him.

"You always say that. But this is new, Poppet and Angel asking for something like this. Makes me curious." and with that, he disappeared. Xemnas merely shook his head and went back to a pile of papers on his desk.

-Kyrie and Xion, the Grey Area-

The two girls were busy as they grabbed all the necessary things needed for their sleepover. Popcorn, pillows, snacks, make-up, blankets, pajamas…

But as they were doing this, just about every guy in the castle was watching as they ran back and forth, carrying their supplies and listing which ones they needed. Needless to say, they were curious.

"Hey Xion, Kyrie. What're you doing with all of that stuff?" Roxas asked just as they were about to go to Kyrie's room and count their supplies. The two stopped and turned to him, smiling as they did so. Immediately all male eyes and ears in the Grey Area zeroed in on their conversation, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"We're having a sleepover, Roxas." Xion answered. He was silent for a moment before staring blankly at them.

"Okay, but what's a sleepover?"

Immediately, a familiar notebook was shoved into his face.

**It's where a group of girls or boys stays over one of the participant's house for a night and sleep there. It's supposedly a lot of fun.**

"Oh…that kinda sounds more like a girl thing than a guy thing. So…is it just you two? You going to invite Larxene?" he asked. Both shuddered. They did **not** want Larxene to spend the night with them, no way. She would probably strangle them in their sleep. Xion shook her head.

"No, just me and Kyrie. Larxene probably wouldn't come anyways." she answered. He nodded and the two turned to continue on.

"Anyways, see you later, Roxas!" and with that, they left. Roxas was about to go to his room, before feeling multiple presences behind him. Turning slowly, he realized that just about every male member of the organization, minus Marluxia, Xigbar, Saix, and Xemnas, were standing behind him.

"So Roxas, what exactly are they doing with all of that stuff?" Demyx asked. Before Roxas could answer, another voice spoke out.

"They're having a sleepover, what else?" all eyes darted to the ceiling where Xigbar stood, staring down at them. Axel crossed his arms.

"A sleepover? Uh…" he paused for a moment. He had heard the word before, but had no idea what it meant. Normally, girls talked about it whenever he heard it. "What's that again?"

"I think it's when girls sleep over at each other's houses and do girl stuff." Xigbar answered. Everyone was silent before Zexion spoke up.

"I've read the word in a dictionary before, and I don't think it's singled as a "female only" event. If I remember right, men can have a sleepover as well."

"Yeah, and turn it into an orgy…" someone muttered, making the other guys laugh and Zexion blush a little. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways…I do know that when one has a sleepover, only the same gender is allowed. No one of the opposite sex is to attend." Demyx sighed.

"Aw, too bad. It sounds like fun too…" he sighed. Roxas nodded.

"From the way Xion and Kyrie were acting, it must be."

"But that's another thing, what do girls do at sleepovers?" the entire room went silent as they thought this over.

"I would guess things that women do." Xaldin answered. Luxord shook his head.

"No, I think they play card games, like strip poker and blackjack." At this, Lexaeus shook his head.

"No. I think they talk about things that…girls talk about." he suggested. Within seconds, the entire room was in an uproar as men shot back and forth ideas about what women do at sleepovers. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"SILENCE!" immediately, the room went silent as all eyes darted to Vexen as he worked on his notes.

"If you all are so curious, why don't you investigate? Or do a scientific experiment? Anything, but stand there like a bunch of idiots arguing and disturbing the rest of us." he growled. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright old guy, we'll take your advice. See ya later, Vexy!" Axel called as he and the other members exited the room. Xaldin shook his head and walked away, along with Luxord. They weren't going to be involved with such foolishness. Vexen was silent for a moment before standing up and shouting.

"My name's Vexen, not "Vexy"! And respect your elders!"

-Kyrie's Room-

"Okay, so it looks like we have everything! …What do you want to do first?" Xion asked as she and Kyrie sat in the center of the room, surrounded by blankets, pillows, snacks, books, movies, and board games. Kyrie was silent as she pondered about their first activity, unaware that just outside, they were being spied upon.

"Lexaeus, move!"

"Shh, keep it down!"

"Axel, get off of me!"

"Shut up, Demyx!"

The men were all squabbling as they tried to either peek through a crack in the door, or look under the door as they spied on the two girls. Immediately Kyrie brightened and grabbed her nightgown, holding them up for her to see.

"Oh, you want to change? Okay, I guess we can do that first. And then, maybe we can do each other's hair." immediately she stood and grabbed her own nightgown. Immediately the guys outside became flustered.

"Oh crap, they're changing! What do we do?"

"Shh, keep it down, idiot!"

"Axel, what're we supposed to do? Xion and Kyrie are our friends!"

"Just look away, Roxas."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing them-"

"Look away now or I'll burn you to a crisp."

"Eeep!"

Immediately Kyrie looked up and at the direction of the door, making the guys cover each other's mouths. She began to approach the door, making them stiffen. If they caught them now, not only would they be mad, but somehow something bad was gonna happen. Thankfully, she only grabbed the door handle and closed it…right on Demyx's fingers.

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed, pulling both hands back and sucking on his fingers, trying to ease the pain. All the men looked at him and paled, he had just blown their cover! Immediately the door slammed open, revealing Kyrie and Xion as they glared at them. They looked up for a few moments, before Xigbar gained enough courage to speak.

"Uh…hi Poppet, Angel. We-" before he could finish, a pillow slammed into his face, throwing him back against the wall. All the guys stared at him in horror before looking back, seeing Kyrie and Xion prepare their pillows, both looking equally angry as they stared at them. Xion smiled.

"Pillow fight!" Xion cried as they lunged. The men barely had time to react before they got up and started running.

"Run!" Demyx cried before Xion smacked him with a pillow, silencing his cries as he slammed against the floor. Kyrie jumped over the fallen nobody and went after Lexaeus, who just stood there and watched at the others ran by. She lightly whacked him in the chest, seeing as there was no possible way she could hurt the larger man with a soft pillow.

Xion went after Zexion next, because he had chosen to stand behind Lexaeus and tried to avoid the confusion. Sadly, he could not save himself from a pillow to the face as he fell to the floor.

"Number fourteen!" he cried, holding his hands over his face. Their pillows were surprisingly hard, despite looking to soft. That, or they had pretty good swings. Roxas and Axel were cornered at the end of the hallway, staring in horror as they approached, pillows in hand. Roxas, wanting to ease the situation, tried to calm them down.

"X-Xion, K-Kyrie, wait! W-we were just wondering what girls do at sleepovers, that's all! We didn't mean to spy on you!" Roxas spoke. Axel nodded frantically.

"Y-yeah, we didn't mean it! Got it memorized?" he stammered. The two girls stopped and looked at each other, before smiling. They turned as Xion whispered something to Kyrie, making the silent girl nod in agreement before the two turned to look at them.

"If you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask? We would've invited you guys, too." Xion exclaimed, laughing. Kyrie nodded as she silently giggled. This raised the eyebrows of all of the members in the hallway.

"Really? You would've?" they asked in unison. Xion nodded.

"Yeah. Just change into your pajamas, bring your pillows, and meet us in the Grey Area in twenty minutes. We can continue the sleepover there!" Xion explained. The guys got to their feet and nodded uncertainly before going to their perspective rooms to get changed. Xion and Kyrie looked at each other before smiling.

"Boys, sometimes they do the dumbest things."

-Twenty minutes later, Grey Area-

As the men walked into the grey area, changed and pillows in hand, they looked around. The tables were pushed back against the wall and pillows were scattered in a large circle, the couches on one side of the room in front of a TV. In the center of the ring of pillows, stood Kyrie and Xion as they smiled brightly.

"Welcome to the sleepover! We've got plenty of snacks and games to keep us busy before we watch the movies!" Xion greeted as Kyrie nodded in agreement. The two were wearing identical nightgowns, Xion's black and Kyrie's white. Both had small frills of lace at the neck-line and trims of it at the sleeves and edges of the gowns, the length reaching their knees.

The men nodded as they stepped in, picking places to sit at the ring of pillows. Axel, dressed in a gray tank top and red sweatpants, sat beside Roxas, who was dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts, as the boy tried to make himself comfortable on top of a few pillows.

"Jeez, where did they get all these pillows?" Roxas asked as he adjusted them. Zexion, who was dress in a black long-sleeved night shirt and pants, merely shrugged as he took his seat next to Lexaeus, who was also dressed in a similar fashion. Except that unlike Zexion, he wore a tank top because his muscles wouldn't fit in a shirt like Zexion's.

"I don't know, number thirteen. But we do have storage rooms, so perhaps they got the extra pillows from there." he answered. Demyx tripped over a few pillows and cried out as he hit the floor.

"OW! What the heck man?" he cried. He was dressed in a similar fashion to Axel, except that his pants were blue and he wore a light blue t-shirt instead of a tank top. Xigbar laughed as he sat down, almost falling over the pillows as he did so.

"Watch where you step, Demmy!" he laughed. He was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and gray sweatpants and carried what looked like…hair brushes?

"Uh Xigbar…what's with the hair brushes?" Roxas asked, curious. Xigbar snorted as he shoved them under his pillow.

"Kiddo, when you have hair as long as mine, it's hard to keep it from looking like you got used as a mop to wipe the floors with. That's all you need to know." he answered. No one dared to question him any more as they got themselves comfortable. Xion and Kyrie smiled as they pulled out a large black bag, their smiles widening as the men stared at them.

"Hey Poppet, Angel, what's in the bag?" Xigbar asked, curious. Their smiles turned into grins as they pulled out…hair curlers and eye liners?

"Time to do each other's make-up!" Xion sang. Immediately they paled.

"Wait, what?" Demyx asked, confused. Kyrie grinned evilly as she pulled out her notebook and wrote something down.

**You said you wanted to know what girls do at sleepovers, well now we're going to show you! Xigbar, you first!**

"Oh hell no, there is no way that I'm gonna-" he stopped dead in his tracks when two keyblades were pointed at him. He looked at them, then back at their wielders, Kyrie and Xion.

"Uh…okay. Never mind, I'm cool. I'm coming."

-Later-

After they had gotten through the makeovers, the men wanted to get out as soon as possible. Xion, feeling some sympathy for them, allowed them to go wash it off.

"But-" she started as they made their way to the door. "Come back when you're done. We're going to skip to the movies. Okay?" she added. They were silent before nodding, a movie or two didn't seem all that bad. At least they weren't going to torture them anymore.

As they made their way to the bathroom, the group unfortunately ran into Saix along the way. The Lunar Diviner stared at the make-up clad group with confused eyes, why in the world were they wearing make-up?

"Two, Five, Six, Eight, Nine, Thirteen, why in the world are you all wearing make-up?" he asked. They stared at him in silence before Zexion answered.

"Well…we are currently having a "sleepover" with fourteen and the girl, Kyrie. This…was unfortunately one of the activities they had planned." he answered. Saix was silent before walking away, not wanting to hear anymore. The rest of the guys looked at each other before making a beeline for the restroom, wanting to get the make-up off as quickly as they can.

-Back in the Grey Area-

As the men filed back into the room, the pillows were moved and the couches were now in the center of the room, as well as a large TV. Xion and Kyrie popped their heads up over the couch as they smiled at them.

"Welcome back, you're just in time to watch the beginning of the movie!" Xion greeted. Kyrie nodded as she held out a large bowl of buttered popcorn, allowing the smell to reach them. Demyx was the first to the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn as he sat on the arm of the couch. Roxas and Axel joined him as Roxas sat between Kyrie and Xion, and Axel sat on the other side of Kyrie. Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xigbar took the other couch as the beginning credits of the movie began to roll. The lights were quickly turned off, enveloping the rest of the large room in darkness.

"So, what're we watching?" Axel asked. Immediately, a notebook was placed on his lap.

**It's a movie called "The Corpse Bride". It's about a man who accidentally marries a corpse while he practicing his vows in the middle of a forest.**

He stared at it blankly and Roxas looked over to read it as well.

"The corpse bride? It is scary?" he asked. Xion shook her head.

"No, it's kinda like…a kids movie. Except more violent and a ton of romance and singing." she explained. The rest of them groaned, aside from Demyx, who loved musicals. Romance and singing…every man's worse nightmare.

Well…not really. But in this case, yes.

"Aw hell…" Xigbar groaned as he face-palmed. Xion shushed him as the movie began, the girls, Roxas, and Demyx transfixed on the movie as the others waited for it to end.

But sometime during the movie, Kyrie rested her head against Axel's chest and yawned silently, making him smile and wrap his arm around her shoulders and yawn as well.

-Later, After the movie-

Most of the men sighed as the movie came to an end, Xion, Roxas, and Demyx grinning like idiots as the credits began to roll.

"That movie was so sweet." Xion smiled. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"I kinda liked it when that one guy drank the poison and died himself. He deserved it." he added. Demyx shook his head.

"Nah, it's the songs that were the best!" he shouted. The three began their heated discussion about the movie and Xigbar just happened to look over, something interesting catching his eye. He nudged Zexion.

"Hey, Zexy, lookie at what we have here." he whispered, pointing to the other couch. Zexion looked over and raised an eyebrow. He silently nudged Lexaeus, silently pointing as well. The silent hero looked over and gave a small smile at what he saw.

"It's nice." he spoke. Xigbar looked over to Xion, Roxas, and Demyx.

"Yo, Poppet, Kiddo, Demmy! Look behind ya!" he whispered. The three stopped their conversation and looked over Roxas' shoulder, surprised at what they saw. Kyrie and Axel were sound asleep, her head buried under his chin and his arms wrapped around her waist, both resting peacefully.

"Aw…" Xion giggled as they watched the couple sleep. Roxas looked at Xigbar, curious.

"What's so big about them sleeping?" he asked. Demyx shook his head in amusement before wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulder.

"That's not the point, Roxas. The point is that they're sleeping _together_." he explained. Roxas still wasn't sure of what the point was, making Demyx sigh.

"Look, we'll just tell you later. For now let's just hit the hay like they did, I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself." he exclaimed, yawning as he did so. The others nodded as they grabbed their pillows and slept on the floor, since Kyrie and Axel took up and entire couch. Zexion claimed the other couch as he brought out his Lexicon, apparently to "read in peace". With that, the other members drifted off to dreamland.

Until tomorrow morning, when Xemnas wakes them up and asks them to explain why the Grey Area was a huge mess.

* * *

><p><strong>*covers ears to block out fangirl screams* Yes, yes! I just HAD to add a fluffy moment for our favorite pyro and mute! And if you haven't guessed, there are a few spoilers for the movie "The Corpse Bride" a Tim Burton film. Sorry if anyone hasn't seen it. This is probably the most OOC I have made some of the characters, since this was meant to be funny. (in comedy, it's hard to keep characters in-character) So I apologize if I have offended you with OOC-ness.<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy! And please, read and review!**


	20. Dark Twilight

**Oh my god...so many reviews! I apologize for not responding to some of them, there's just a ton at once! So please, don't be mad. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews you all give me, so thanks a million- no...BAZILLION! (yes, I know it's not a real word, just go with it)**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 18

As the duo made their way back to the Castle that Never Was, Axel explained all the events that happened after Kyrie fell into unconsciousness. Kyrie listened intently, and questioned him at certain points. As they neared the castle, she quickly wrote down the one question that was bugging her ever since she woke up.

**Axel, back at the station tower, who saved me when I fell?**

He was silent before looking at her.

"I did, but I almost fell too. If it weren't for Roxas and Xion, we'd both be pancakes by now." he answered. She was silent before smiling and wrapping her arms around his, as a sort of "Thank You" for his actions. He blushed a little as they continued on, her clinging to his arm the entire time. When they got to Nothing's Call, they were surprised to see numerous Dusks slithering around the place. Before they could think, Xemnas was in front of them, staring at them coldly with Saix right behind him.

"Axel. Kyrie." he spoke when he caught sight of them. The two stiffened as he walked over, motioning for Axel to move out of the way so he could stand face-to-face with the young girl. Axel reluctantly moved, his eyes glued to her small form as she met Xemnas' gaze.

"Young Kyrie, it seems that you are now the only one here who can wield the keyblade. Until we bring back Roxas and Xion, I expect you to take on their missions and collect hearts." he explained. She nodded reluctantly before he turned and walked away, with Saix close behind. Both sighed in relief when they disappeared, and Axel walked to her side.

"Man, and I thought he was gonna do something worse. Guess we were lucky this time." he muttered as he placed a hand on her head. She nodded in agreement before the two continued on, tired and weary of the day's events.

-A few days later-

A few days had passed since Roxas and Xion's desertion of Organization XIII, and Kyrie had been busy since then. Because she was the only member who could wield a keyblade now, she had to take both Roxas and Xion's missions, making it harder for the girl. She would often come back late in the night, when most members were in their beds, asleep. The only ones who would be up were Xemnas, Saix, and strangely enough, Axel.

He would wait outside her room after her missions and the two would go to the altar of naught and talk. Kyrie had attempted a few times to speak, but each time nothing came out. Axel understood and did most of the talking, while she sat next to him and wrote him notes from time to time. With two of their small group gone, the two often made it a mission to search whatever worlds they were designated to in hopes of finding them. But all their attempts were futile. It was like Roxas and Xion disappeared completely.

This was the purpose of Kyrie's newest mission in Twilight town, destroy heartless and find clues to Roxas and Xion's whereabouts. She stayed close to the shadows, not daring to come out where there were tons of people, in case anyone recognized her. She spotted Hayner, Pence, and Olette as they walked along the tram common, munching on their sea-salt ice-creams as they did so. She was about to call out to them before stopping herself, one she couldn't talk, and two she had to stay inconspicuous. She continued on before coming to the Sandlot, where she had first met the trio.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up." Stiffening, she turned to see Seifer, Rai, and Fuu as they stared at her. He was smirking as he held what looked like a toy club over his shoulder as he sized her up. She glared at him.

"Little miss chicken finally decided to show her face around town, did she? So princess, where've you been? Hiding in the sewers?" he mocked. She glared at him as he took another step closer, before she quickly lashed out, punching him in the stomach and sending him to the floor. Stunned, Rai and Fuu watched as she ran before coming to his aid. He growled.

"You little- I'll get you for this!" he snarled as he staggered to his feet, quickly chasing after her. Kyrie looked back and was surprised that Seifer was on his feet so quickly, and the fact that he was chasing her.

"_Dammit! I should've just ran instead of hitting him in the gut, now he's gonna kill me!" _she thought in alarm as she ran, with him hot on her heels. She found the alley where she woke up, and ran straight through. Before she could continue on, a hand grabbed her out of nowhere and pulled her into a corridor of darkness, disappearing within an instant. Seifer stopped when he realized she had disappeared, and stood there with the dumbest expression on his face.

"Huh? Where'd she go?"

-Kyrie-

Kyrie struggled as she tried to pull away, but the hand on her wrist wouldn't let go.

"Kyrie, please! It's just me!" a female voice cried. She stopped struggling and stood still, before slowly looking to her right, catching the sight of a white dress and blonde hair. Her eyes widened.

"_Namine!" _Kyrie thought, looking at the girl in surprise. Indeed, it was the young nobody who Kyrie had met before Axel left for Castle Oblivion. The girl smiled at Kyrie and released her hand, knowing now that the girl wasn't going to run or bolt.

"Hi, Kyrie. It's good to see you again." she greeted as she clasped her hands together nervously. She nodded and pulled out her pen and notebook. She had many questions to ask the young nobody, and was ready to wait for answers.

**Hi, Namine. What in the world are you doing here, what happened to you when you left for Castle Oblivion?**

"I can't explain now. But you need to go back, someone is after you. He wants to get you back from the organization, but you're no safer with him than you are with them." she explained. Kyrie was about to write more when she stopped her.

"No time for questions, go back to Axel and the others. Next time you're here, I'll come find you and explain everything. But for now, go back." she spoke, opening another corridor. Kyrie was about to protest when a man appeared behind Namine and shoved her through.

"_Ah!" _Kyrie thought as she fell in, landing on the cold familiar concrete of the Dark City. She looked around at her surroundings before getting to her feet, watching the corridor disappear. She sighed, the mission was done for today. Might as well head home. She started walking along the dark streets, before a song began playing from one of the buildings, echoing out to the street.

_Within the infinitely reverberating tones, _

_Can you hear my voice? _

She continued to walk, listening to the song as she went.

_Don't avert your eyes, _

_Even if I'm not the me you remember _

_I will compose a melody I grasp from the blank void. _

She stopped for a moment and listened while the song continued to play. _"Don't avert your eyes…even if I'm not the me you remember?"_

_Just call my name _

_So call my name _

_The scattering fragments _

_Please count them by your arm _

_I still want to be myself _

_Could you get me out of this cipher? _

She shook her thoughts away and kept walking, she had to get back to the castle. As she walked by the tallest skyscraper in the world of the nobodies, she stopped. Axel was leaning against the wall of a nearby building, looking at Kingdom Hearts as it shined down on the dark city. She smiled and ran over just as he looked up and met her gaze.

"Hey." he spoke softly as she stopped in front of him, panting a little. She nodded before he pushed away from the building, standing just a few inches away from her. He looked at her for a long moment, before sighing.

"Listen, Kyrie. I have to go to Twilight town today, superior thinks Xion might be there." he spoke. Immediately she felt hope blossom inside of her, but it was shattered in seconds as he placed a hand on her head.

"I don't want you coming with me, things could get ugly. If anything happens…" he drifted off, averting his gaze. Her expression faltered before she looked down at her hands, avoiding his gaze. He watched her reaction to his decision, and he hated it. She looked so small, so sad. Sure, he may not have a heart, but he didn't like it that she looked that way. Suddenly she looked at him, eyes blazing with determination. Before he could speak, her notebook was right in his face.

**I don't care what happens, I'm not letting you go alone. I said I would be by your side, and I'm not about to break my promise just because you ordered me to. Hell no. I'm coming, whether you like it or not.**

Axel stared blankly at the paper before meeting her determined gaze, a stern frown present. He couldn't let her come along, just to see her either get disappointed, or get hurt by Xion. Because if Xion wanted to come back, she would've.

"No, Kyrie. You can't come, and that's final." he ordered. She glared at him before grabbing his hand and holding tight, not daring to let go. He growled, trying to pull his hand away from her vise-like grip.

"Kyrie, I'm serious! You can't come, so let go!" he growled as he roughly pulled her hand away from his. She stared at him with a mixture of hurt and confusion on her face before turning and leaving, not bothering anymore. If that's how he wanted it to be, so be it. She didn't care.

Axel watched the white-haired girl walk away, tempted to follow her and apologize, but he held himself back. He would come back and apologize later, but first he had to find Xion. If he was able to get Xion back, Roxas would undoubtedly follow.

It was a fool-proof plan, planned by Xemnas himself.

-Later-

Kyrie scowled at the ceiling as she lay on her bed, angry at Axel's actions. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let him do things alone. But here she was, letting him do whatever the hell he wanted. But she couldn't deny the worry she felt for his safety.

He was sent to get Xion back, but what if something happened? Like Xion fought back? She quickly shook those thoughts away, of course Xion wouldn't attack him. They were friends, why would she?

*knock* *knock*

Kyrie sat up as Demyx poked his head into the room, a grin on his face.

"Hey Kyrie, you busy? Wanna watch me and Xigbar prank Xaldin? It'll be hilarious!" he asked. She was silent before smiling and shaking her head. She quickly grabbed her pen and paper.

**You know he's going to get pissed, and he'll also know that it was you two who pranked him. He's perceptive. **

"Aw, you're right. But it's fun anyways! So c'mon, you're not doing anything anyway!" he whined. She smiled and shrugged before getting up. He smiled before running out of the room, with her right behind him. Maybe this would keep her mind off of Axel and Xion, for now.

-10 Minutes Later-

"Run for it!" Demyx cried as he, Xigbar, and Kyrie ran from a raging Xaldin as said nobody was chasing them, covered in red paint. Xigbar and Demyx decided to soak the man with red paint and pelt him with crumpled up paper balls. Unfortunately…they only got him covered in red paint before he summoned his lances and began pursuit of them. Why was Kyrie running? Just for the fun of it.

"Bail guys, bail!" Xigbar shouted before teleporting. Demyx, having no powers of the sort, just ran like hell. Kyrie, being the only one who was sensible, stopped and waited for Xaldin to catch up.

"Blast those impudent little-" he grumbled as he stopped in front of the young girl. He glanced down at her smaller frame and scowled.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" he asked, indicating the paint covering his body. She shook her head and he nodded, skulking away grumbling under his breath. She smiled and giggled silently before heading back to Nothing's call, her thoughts drifting back to Axel and Xion. Were they okay? Were they safe?

Those thoughts and many more swarmed her mind as she looked out at the desolate place, watching as dusks and other nobodies slithered or floated by, taking no notice of her. All was silent before she heard the sound of a portal opening, and a males voice panting heavily.

"Ky…Kyrie…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the lyrics in the story are from a song "Zero no Chouritsu" by Tsukiko Amano. It has an english version too, but the lyrics make no sense. <strong>

**And some of you are like "OMG! You just made Demyx and Xigbar OOC, you evil *beep*!" Well, I've read most of the KH- 358/2 days manga, and Demyx was a bit of a prankster in that manga. So...technically, I'm not making him OOC. (sorry for the spoilers, you can kill me now!)**

**And since Xigbar is kind of like his partner-in-crime...well...he'd probably go along with it. Anyways, enjoy the story and please read and review!**

**'Til next time!**


	21. Awkwardness

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH Characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 19

"Ky…Kyrie…"

Kyrie gasped, turning as just as Axel appeared, carrying Xion over his shoulder. He had cuts and bruises all over what she could see of his body, and looked exhausted. Before she could react, he fell face-first to the stone-cold floor, unconscious.

She gasped again, running to his side before kneeling down and checking him over, making sure he had no serious injuries. She then turned to an unconscious Xion and checked her as well, relieved that she was just knocked out. Before she could move to lift either nobody, a presence stopped her. Slowly turning, she came face-to-face with Xemnas as he stood behind her.

"Ah, I see Axel has completed his mission. You may tend to him, but leave Xion to me." he spoke, his amber eyes focused solely on her. She stared at him, still as she tried to look away from his gaze. But she couldn't, it's as if his eyes had her transfixed to that spot. Those eyes, they sparked something inside her.

_"Ah, your heart is so pure, so full of light. I have found another like you, in this world. But you are different. You are not one of the seven pure hearts I seek."_

_"But...I cannot deny that soon, you will chosen by the most powerful weapon in the world. And, that the heart of all kingdoms will one day, call for you. But for what purpose, I need more research. Until then..."_

_"I will leave a touch of myself behind...in you."_

She winced as her eye began to sting, that voice…

"Girl, I suggest for you to take Axel and leave. It would be unwise to leave him on the cold ground for long…" she looked up just as Xemnas walked past her, carrying Xion out of the room. She made a move to follow, but stopped when Axel moaned lightly in his sleep.

She stopped and gazed at him, she was torn on whether to pursuit Xemnas and Xion, or help Axel. She knew Xemnas had something awful planned for her friend, but she couldn't just leave Axel here. She sighed and leaned down, grabbing Axel's arm and wrapping it around her shoulders, so that she supported his weight as she tried carrying/dragging him through the halls of the castle. It was difficult, since none of the other members were back yet and Axel was a lot taller and heavier than her.

"_Ugh…so heavy…" _she thought as she continued to carry him. After what seemed like forever, she spotted the door to his room and gave a sigh of relief. She started again, dragging him to his room as her arms screamed with the effort, but she didn't relent. She had to get him to the safety of his room.

"_Just…a little…more…" _she thought as she continued on. Soon, she had his door open and had managed to get him on his bed. She huffed, pulling up a chair and adjusted her clip, which had begun to slip and allowed some hair to obscure her left eye. She stared down at him as he slept fitfully. Concerned, she leaned forward and pressed her hand against his forehead, surprised at how hot he felt.

"_He feels warm…warmer than usual…" _she thought as she pulled her hand away. She looked him over, his coat was damaged and it clung to his body as he sweated bullets.

"_Should I…remove his jacket?" _she thought. She was still for a few minutes, before sighing and grabbing the zipper to his cloak, sliding it down. Within seconds, she had the cloak slipped off and resting on a nearby chair before she leaned over him again.

"_He can call me a pervert all he wants later. This is for his own good." _she thought as she started pulling up his sheets to keep him from getting a chill. She stopped halfway though, and got a good look at him. He was a bit lean and muscular, a mix of both you could say, as he lay there resting. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as she continued to stare at him. Thankfully, he was wearing pants, why not a shirt, she had no idea.

"_He… really does look handsome without his- WHOA! No, no, no, this is __**not**__ the kinds of thoughts you should be thinking about him, dammit!" _she thought as she turned away, slamming her head against the wall as she tried to shake away her thoughts. After a few more moments of slamming her head against the wall, she sighed and turned, pulling the sheets up to his chin as he rested. She felt worry rise within her again as he rested, his fever was still high. How could she get it down?

"_Maybe I can ask the others…no, that wouldn't work. Only Vexen knew anything about medical treatment, and he's…gone." _she thought in aggravation as she paced, she had to figure out some way to help him. But how? Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and turned just as Demyx came in, looking bored.

"Hey Kyrie, Xiggy's wondering if- whoa. What happened to Axel?" he started, before noticing the unconscious pyro. She quickly grabbed her notebook and pen before writing something down.

**Demyx, I need help. Axel has a fever and I don't know how to make it go down! The only one who'd know anything is Vexen, and he's gone!**

Demyx nodded as he read the paper and caught the fear in the young girl's eyes.

"Okay, calm down. A cure spell I think would make his fever go away, as well as heal up his scratches and bruises." he explained. She stared at him blankly for a moment before writing more down.

**A cure spell? What?**

Demyx stared at those four words blankly before looking at the confused girl.

"Kyrie…you've been here for months and you don't know what a cure spell is? Do you even know magic at all?" he exclaimed. She shrugged.

**I don't know any magic. The first time I heard about it, Xion had healed me during a mission in Twilight town. **

He sighed, slapping his forehead.

"Augh, great! Well…since you don't know any magic, I think a potion would help too. here," he started, handing her a bottle of green liquid. She scrunched her nose in disgust, she hated potions. The first time she tried it, she immediately spat it out afterwards. It tasted that bad.

"I know it tastes awful, but it helps. And besides, all you have to do is open Axel's mouth and get him to swallow it." he continued, watching as she scrunched up her face at the bottle. Grudgingly, she nodded as he turned and left the room.

"Later! I gotta go and catch some Z's, I hope Axel feels better!" he called. She nodded as the door slid shut before turning to the unconscious man. She sighed. This was it. Gently she opened his mouth and poured the potion down his throat, rubbing two fingers on his throat to get him to swallow. When the bottle was empty, she threw it into a garbage can and took note of the grimace on his face.

"_I guess even though he's unconscious, he could still taste the potion." _she thought as she sat on the chair again. She watched him for a while as she checked his temperature and made sure he was comfortable, before looking out the window at Kingdom Hearts.

"_Axel…"_

-Later-

"Ugh…"

Axel moaned as he slowly regained consciousness, not really sure where he was at the moment. Opening his eyes, he took note of his surroundings before realizing that…

A. He didn't have his cloak on, and B.

Something was on his stomach.

Looking down, he spotted Kyrie's head on his stomach as she rested peacefully, her hair obscuring her face as she rested. He felt heat rise to his cheeks before he reached out, brushing her hair out of her face. Without her hair in her face, she looked more mature. The thought made Axel smirk.

"_She should leave her hair out of her face. She looks…" _he stopped, a small frown gracing his features. These weren't the kinds of thoughts he should have about one of his best friends. But he couldn't help it, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake her as he looked at his surroundings. They were in his room, his cloak hanging over a chair. He felt her stir, and watched as she woke up.

"…_Nn…what time is it?" _she thought as she sat up groggily, yawning silently as she did so. A flash of bright red stopped her, and she came face-to-face with Axel. Her face immediately flushed, here he was shirtless, and she was kneeling over him. Scrambling to get off, she fell to the floor with a resounding thud, making him laugh as he watched her try to compose herself.

"What's wrong, Kyrie? My body too hot for ya?" he chuckled. Her blushed darkened, curse him!

"_Curse him and his body, and my stupid hormones!" _she thought as she looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze and prove him right.

He watched her as she sat on his floor, her face cherry red and she fought to avoid his gaze. In all honesty, she looked cute with her face red and her posture frazzled. He smirked, moving to pull her back onto the bed before there was a knock at the door. Curious, Kyrie stood and answered it. When she opened the door however, she froze and her face paled. Axel was about to ask what was wrong, before Xemnas walked into the room, with Saix right behind him.

"Ah, Axel, you're awake. I've come to congratulate you on your successful capture of Xion, as well as give Kyrie her new mission." he spoke smoothly. Kyrie scowled and stepped so that she was near Axel. He looked at her before giving a small smirk.

"Kyrie, you are to follow me and Saix. Axel will stay here, understood?" he spoke. She winced, looking at him. He nodded.

"Go." he mouthed. He didn't want her getting in trouble because she was worried about him and refused to obey orders. Nodding reluctantly, she followed her superiors out of the room, leaving Axel by himself. He sat on his bed silently as he watched his door slowly slide shut.

"Kyrie, be safe."

-Meanwhile-

"Kyrie, we have a new mission for you and it is dire for you to complete it." Xemnas began as he, Saix, and Kyrie walked down the hallways of the castle. She nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground and not meeting either man's gaze. He stopped, turning to her just as she stopped at his feet.

"You are to find Roxas and Xion and keep a watch on them as they do battle. Once the battle is over, come and report the victor to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, isn't their awkwardness towards each other cute? Anyways, I don't have much to say this time, so enjoy the story and please read and review!<strong>


	22. Sayonara, Xion

**Warning! Very sad chapter is imminent!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 20

"You are to find Roxas and Xion and keep a watch on them as they do battle. Once the battle is over, come and report the victor to me."

Kyrie stopped dead in her tracks. Battle? Victor? She pulled out her notebook and wrote something down.

**Superior, why do you want me to watch them fight? Shouldn't I try to stop them from fighting?**

"No, you should not. We need them to fight so that one can absorb the other." he explained. Okay, now she was even more confused. He noticed her confusion and continued.

"Roxas and Xion are two halves of a whole. But in order for us to progress, one half has to absorb the other, you understand. So, that is why I need you to watch their battle and tell me who the victor is, so that we can re-capture them and bring them back. Understood" he continued, staring down at her. She noticed his gaze and nodded slowly, knowing that he was expecting an answer. He smirked.

"Very good. Then you may go. You can find Xion at the Station in Twilight Town, Roxas will no doubt follow her." and with that, he and Saix walked away, leaving her to stand alone in the hallway. She stood there silently, why had Xemnas asked her to watch Xion and Roxas fight? It made no sense. Two halves of the same whole? Everything he had just said made no sense at all, in Kyrie's opinion.

But…she couldn't disobey…or could she? She was silent before making her decision.

She would disobey. This time, she wasn't going to blindly follow orders and watch as her friends destroyed each other. No, she wasn't going to lose anyone else.

-Twilight Town-

Kyrie exited her portal of light and looked around the station tower courtyard, expecting to see Xion and Roxas. But…nobody was here. Well, **her** nobodies weren't here.

"_Where could they be?" _she thought as she looked around. Then, a black shape caught her eye, making her look up at the tower. There, she could clearly see Roxas curled up, his head buried in his arms as he sat there. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"_Roxas!" _she thought. She quickly ran inside the train station, before taking the stairs that led to the clock tower on the roof. When she got there, however, she was surprised to see someone else there too, dressed in an organization cloak with their hood pulled up. The two of them were just sitting there, eating sea-salt ice-cream.

"_Xion?" _Kyrie thought, as she watched them. Yes, it had to be Xion. The only other people who knew their routine would be her, Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

"Roxas…I'm out of time." Xion spoke softly, almost sadly. Kyrie's heart hammered in her chest, were they about to fight? Suddenly she stood up, and pulled down her hood, making both Kyrie and Roxas gasp. It wasn't Xion, the voice belonged to her, but the face was that of a boy with brown, spiky hair.

"Even if I'm not ready…I have to make this choice." she continued. Kyrie rubbed her eyes for a moment, surely this couldn't be Xion. But it was.

"You have poured so many memories into me…given me so much…that I feel like I'm about to overflow." she spoke, holding her hands over her chest. Roxas stared, wide-eyed at his friend, who didn't look like his friend. But it was her voice.

"Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face…a boy's face…then that means I'm almost ready." she paused for a moment, sucking in her breath, before speaking again.

"This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas…this is him. It's Sora." she continued, facing him. Kyrie stared at them in confusion, Sora? Who was Sora? Suddenly, Xion took a step forward, and then another, and she was standing in the air above the station courtyard. Roxas got to his feet, and Kyrie stepped out of the shadows, making her presence known. Roxas stared at Kyrie, shocked for a moment, before turning his attention back to Xion. She pulled her hood up before turning to face him.

"You're next, Roxas. I have to make you a part of me too." suddenly, darkness began to surround Roxas and Xion, pushing Kyrie back.

"Don't you see? This is why I was created." at that, the two disappeared. Kyrie, shocked and dumbstruck at the entire revelation, looked around for the two nobodies. She wanted to prevent this, she wanted to stop them from fighting! And now, thanks to her being stupid, they were gone.

"_No…no! No, Roxas, Xion, don't fight! Please!" _she thought frantically, she couldn't bear it. She didn't want to lose anyone else, she didn't. She quickly ran down the stairs that led to the inside of the station, maybe they were in the courtyard. But when she got there, the two were still gone. She was silent as she stood there, before burying her face into her hands in frustration. Why hadn't she stopped them?

After what seemed like hours, the two finally reappeared, Xion surrounded by darkness while Roxas held one hand on his forehead. Xion staggered a few steps, before falling to her knees.

"Who are you…again?" Roxas asked, staggering a little. Kyrie looked at him, appalled. How could have he forgotten Xion?

"It's weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." he continued, walking to Xion. She smiled sadly.

"You'll be…better off now…Roxas." Suddenly, she fell forward and Roxas caught her. Immediately, Kyrie ran to their side and watched with wide eyes as small shards of light began evaporating from her. Roxas stared down at the girl in his arms in confusion. Who was she?

"Am I…the one who did this to you?" he asked. Xion shook her head.

"No…it was my choice…to go away now." she explained softly. Kyrie gasped silently, holding her hands over her mouth to try and keep the tears from spilling, but it didn't work. The small streaks began to slowly cascade down her cheeks as she watched her friend slowly disappear. Xion caught this and smiled sadly at her, before looking at Roxas again.

"Better that, than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way." she gave a shaky breath before continuing.

"I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back…to be with him." she continued. Kyrie bit her trembling lip, Sora must've been her other. Otherwise, why would she say such things? Xion slowly reached up until her hand rested over Roxas', which was resting on her shoulder.

"Roxas, Kyrie…I need you both…to do me a favor." she whispered faintly. He just continued staring at the girl in his arms, unsure of what to do. Kyrie however, gasped as Xion spoke her name. What favor did she need of them, now that she was fading away?

"All those hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free." she asked. Roxas looked at her questionably.

"Kingdom Hearts…free them?" he asked. She nodded, and they looked down at her feet. Her legs were beginning to crystallize and turn to ice, making them gasp. Kyrie immediately reached into her pockets for a potion, hoping to save Xion.

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas…have Kingdom Hearts, you can't." she whispered faintly. Kyrie was silent before placing the bottle back into her pockets, nothing could save her friend now. Nothing.

"Goodbye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you." she paused for a moment and took a shallow breath. Her eyes met Kyrie's as the older girl cried silently.

"Oh…and of course, Axel and Kyrie, too. You're all my best friends." she reached up and cupped Roxas' cheek.

"Never forget. That's the truth." she whispered. Kyrie ran to the other side of her and clasped her other hand, trying to keep Xion from leaving. But it was no use. Roxas eyes widened when he looked at her, because he finally remembered Xion. Her hand began to fall as her eyes closed, and he caught it with his hand.

"No! Xion…who else would I have ice-cream with?" he asked softly. But she was too far gone to hear him. The rest of her body began to crystallize and she was consumed by light. Kyrie couldn't feel Xion's hand anymore and only light filled it as she faded away. Soon, all that was left was a thalasha seashell. Roxas reached out and gently picked it up, memories of Xion flashing in his mind, before tears began to fall from his cheeks.

"Xion." he choked. Kyrie buried her face into her hands and couldn't hold back any longer. She sobbed silently into her palms, one of her only best friends was now gone forever. And she never got the chance to say goodbye.

All was quiet between the two as they cried, grieving over the lost of their friend. Soon, Roxas stood, looking down at the mute girl beside him.

"Kyrie…I have to stop Xemnas. For Xion." he spoke. She nodded, making no move to stop him. He started walking away, before looking back at her.

"Thank you, for being here. I just wish Axel was too." and then, he was gone. Kyrie sat on the cold cobblestone floor for a few minutes before finally getting to her feet and opening a light corridor.

"_I have to find Axel, Xemnas doesn't matter anymore." _she thought sadly, wiping her tears away. She took one last glance at the courtyard behind her before entering the corridor.

-Castle that Never Was, Axel's Room-

Axel scowled as he lay on his bed, his cloak on and staring angrily at the ceiling. He had gotten word of Kyrie's new mission from Saix, and could only guess what was happening to his friends now. His look darkened.

"How could this happen?" he asked angrily before sitting up. He looked out the window before something caught his eye. On the floor was a off-white envelope. He raised his eyebrow before bending down and picking it up, walking to his window as he did so. He stared at it for a moment, before opening it. Inside was a popsicle stick with the word "Winner" printed on it. He stared at it sadly.

"_Roxas…" _he thought. Suddenly he heard the sound of a portal opening, and turned to see Kyrie as she ran out of the light-filled portal, her eyes scanning the room before landing on him. He looked at her red and puffy eyes and could tell right away what had happened. One of his friends was gone now.

They stood there for a moment, silently staring at each other, before he walked forward and held his arms open, beckoning to her. She took the invitation gratefully, and collapsed in Axel's arms, sobbing silently against his chest.

"_Xion…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is a sad chapter. ...I actually almost cried when writing this, does that make me too emotional? Oh well. By the way, I have a poll on my page if you guys wanna check it out!<strong>

**See you next chapter, and please, read and review!**


	23. Comfort and Confusion

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 21

She didn't know how long she had spent in Axel's room, crying against his chest as she clung to him tightly. After sitting down and writing down the entire story of what happened in Twilight town, Axel had wrapped his arms around her once more and allowed her to let her emotions spill. He gently rubbed her back in soothing circular motions as she cried silently.

"Shh…" Axel whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. In a sense, he understood what she felt. They both had just lost one of their best friends forever, and while Axel couldn't feel anything, Kyrie could. Because she had a heart.

And if he could've felt anything at that moment, it would be anger, sorrow, and helplessness.

He didn't really know how to comfort the girl crying against his chest, so he just held her as he waited for her tears to stop. But when they did, she was fast asleep, her head resting against his chest as she lay limp in his arms. He stared down at her red, tear-stained face as she slept.

"_She's in no condition to go and give Xemnas her report. Looks like I have to do it in her place. This's gonna be fun…" _he thought somberly as he gently picked her up, grabbed her notebook, and carried her out of his room. But when he got into the hallway, Demyx and Xigbar had happened to be passing by and caught sight of him.

"Axel? Why're you-" Demyx started, but stopped the second Axel glared at him. After a few long moments of glaring at him, he spoke.

"She's not doing so well. Leave her be for awhile until she comes to you, got it memorized?" he ordered. The water sprite gulped and nodded while Xigbar held his arms up in surrender.

"Jeez Axel, when did you become her guardian?"

"Since now. Now beat it." and with that, the flurry of dancing flames walked away, still carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. Demyx and Xigbar looked at each other in confusion.

"Jeez, what's up with him?"

-Kyrie's Room-

Axel was careful as he gently lowered her sleeping form onto her bed, he didn't want to wake her and start the waterworks again. Thankfully, she was sound…er- silently asleep as she curled up into a little ball. He drew the covers over her, and spotted the star plush she had found lying on the floor by the bed. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before setting it on the pillow beside her. After giving her one last glance, he left the room.

"_Hopefully she's better tomorrow…" _he thought as he walked. He knew how somebodies sometimes grieved after losing a loved one, and he too felt it when he was Lea at one point or another. Suddenly, he could hear a child's laughter echoing through the halls.

"_Lea…Lea!" _a girl's voice called. Immediately he stopped and whipped his head around, looking around the hallways. What in the world was that?

"Wha-?" he gasped. Somehow…the voice seemed vaguely familiar, but how? The name was that of his other, so it had to have been when he was Lea. But, as far as he could remember, he didn't know any little kids when he was Lea. So how did he know this voice?

Growling, he shook his thoughts away, that wasn't important now. What was important, was going and giving Xemnas Kyrie's report before the guy went after her for insubordination. After going through the Grey Area and kitchen, he finally made it to Xemnas' office and stood outside for a moment, apprehensive, before knocking on the door. Within seconds, the door swung open an he came face-to-face his ex-best friend, Saix.

"Axel."

"Saix."

"Where is the girl? She failed to show up and give us her report." he asked. Axel glared at him before speaking, resisting the urge to punch his lights out.

"I'm here to give the report in her stead, got it memorized? She's in no condition right now to deal with you." he answered. Saix's glare darkened, but he said nothing more as he allowed him inside. Xemnas sat at a desk, a book opened, before looking up and seeing Axel at the door.

"Ah, Axel. It seems you've recovered quickly, excellent. Now, have you seen the girl? She has yet to show up to give me her mission report." he greeted. Axel nodded before throwing her notebook onto the desk, opened to the last page she wrote on before bursting into tears.

"Because she isn't coming. I came in her place to give you her report, she's not doing so good right now." he answered. Xemnas raised his eyebrow at him, before looking at the notebook the rested on the table in front of him. He picked it up and read her words carefully, before placing it back onto the desk.

"I see. It seems Roxas was the victor. No matter, our goal remains the same." he mumbled. Axel grabbed the notebook and was about to leave before Xemnas stopped him.

"Oh and Axel, one more thing. Make sure young Kyrie sees me first thing tomorrow morning, there is something I'd like to discuss with her." he explained. Axel gritted his teeth and nodded, he did not want to make her deal with Xemnas, especially after what he ordered her to do. As soon as he was outside the office, he muttered a low curse.

"_After what happened today, I don't want to make her deal with him or Saix. She needs time to herself, and those two wouldn't understand…hell…even I don't understand. Not really. But giving her time…seems like the right thing to do." _he thought as he walked down the white hallways, making his way to his room. He stopped for a moment. He felt like he had just lost something, but what?

"_Who exactly is she grieving over again?"_

-The Next Day-

Kyrie sighed softly as she snuggled into her sheets, too tired to want to get up. Then again, she didn't even want to get out of bed. Not after what happened.

"_Roxas…did you even have somewhere to sleep…so that it made you not even want to get out of bed?" _she thought. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and slipped on her cloak and adjusted her hairclip, before noticing that her notebook wasn't resting on her desk with her sketchbook. Then again…she was back in her room. She didn't remember walking in her room and getting into her bed…so how-?

"_Axel." _she thought immediately. The last thing she remembered was crying into his chest as he slowly rubbed her back, letting her cry herself out. That probably explains a lot of things.

"_He must've carried me back into my room after I fell asleep on him. That's probably why my notebook is gone, it's in his room." _she walked to the door and looked out into the hallway, making sure no one was around, before walking to his door and knocking softly. After a few moments, the door opened and Axel stood in the doorway, smiling when he realized it was her.

"Hey Kyrie, you feeling better?" he asked. She nodded before indicating for her notebook. He raised an eyebrow at her, before realizing what she wanted.

"Oh right, your notebook. Hold on and I'll get it." he disappeared for a minute or so, and she waited patiently as he searched for it before finally coming back, notebook in hand.

"Here you go, I had to borrow it so that I could give him your report on Roxas' disappearance." he explained as he handed it to her. She stopped dead in her tracks, what? Roxas' disappearance?

She quickly pulled out her pen and wrote something down.

**Roxas' disappearance? What about Xion?**

He raised his eyebrows as he read it.

"Xion? Who's that?" he asked. She started at him, her eyes wide and her mouth opened so that it formed a little `o`.

**Xion, you know! Our best friend, the girl we always hung out with, who we always ate ice-cream with…you know!**

"Kyrie, the only girls I've ever hung out with were you and Larxene, and Larxene was a one-time deal. Are you sure you didn't just make her up?" he stopped, removed a glove from his hand, and placed it against her forehead. She looked at him as if he were crazy.

**What are you doing?**

"Checking to make sure you don't have a fever and that you're not delirious." he answered. He pulled his hand back after a moment and slipped his glove back on.

"Nope, you're cool. But what's up with you, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She was about to write something down before stopping. This was just like what happened with Roxas when Xion was dying, he couldn't remember who she was until the very end. So maybe…was Axel suffering from the same thing he was? And if so…why wasn't she affected too?

After a moment, she sighed softly and wrote something down.

**No Axel, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just not feeling well. But I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me.**

He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't press her further. Instead, he just started walking.

"Okay, suit yourself. C'mon, it's time to get some breakfast." he answered. She nodded and followed after him, lost in her own thoughts. Why did Axel forget about Xion? Did that mean everyone else here in the castle, besides her, forgot about Xion too?

"**Everyone who came to know Xion has now forgotten everything about her, all except for you, princess." **a voice spoke. She stopped and looked around. She knew that voice.

"_It's you again…the voice without a face or name…"_

"**Yes, it is I. Princess, the reason Xion has not faded from your memories lies in Twilight town, where a memory witch resides. Go to her for council, and she will reveal all." **and with that, the voice went silent. She was silent, Twilight town? Memory witch?

"Hey, Kyrie! You coming or what?" she snapped out of her thoughts and quickly followed after Axel.

-Kitchen-

"Hey, morning guys!" Demyx called as he and what was left of organization XIII sat at the kitchen table, their breakfast set in front of them. Axel nodded and Kyrie waved a little, smiling a little bit. The two stared at the table before Axel walked over to get breakfast. Before Kyrie could follow, he stopped her.

"No, you go and sit down. I'll bring you breakfast, and don't even think about swiping a granola bar or an apple and calling that your breakfast." he ordered sternly before walking away. Kyrie stood there for a moment and sighed softly, taking her usual place at the table. She looked to her left and right, Roxas and Xion would've been sitting on either side of her if they were here…then she noticed something.

There were fourteen chairs at the large table now, instead of fifteen. Before she could think further on the subject, Axel sat besides her and placed a plate of food in front of her. She looked at the food in front of her, it looked delicious. Eggs and bacon with hash browns…she licked her lips.

"You like? Well, I thought I'd give you some variety instead of letting you just eat fruit and granola bars, gives a little spice to the routine." Axel spoke, winking at her as he started eating his own food. She blushed and jumped a little before turning her attention back to the food in front of her, she couldn't let his kindness go to waste. As she began eating, she noticed Xemnas walk into the room and take a seat at the table, something which he rarely did.

As soon as she was done, she stood to excuse herself from the table before Xemnas held a hand up, stopping her.

"Before anyone is to leave, I have an important announcement. It seems that our thirteenth member, Roxas, has been captured."

Kyrie immediately stopped in her tracks while the others either dropped their utensils at the news or just stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"I have already sent dusks to retrieve him, and if they do not bring him back within three days, I will send one of you to go and retrieve him. That is all." and with that, he stood and left the table. The entire room was silent as everyone finished their meals, while Kyrie was lost in her own thoughts.

"_Roxas…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am sticking to the storyline almost 95%. The reason I say almost is 2 things. Kyrie and Axel.<strong>

**Before you ask why, I am saying this. I'm not spoiling, so sorry! Anyways, enjoy!**


	24. The Memory Witch

**Sorry for not posting, but things have been busy as of late. Like Halloween for instance.**

**Er, anyways, I've been getting into the Disney-spirit-thing and watching all of the OLD movies when I started watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame. And my sister pointed out something that made me laugh.**

**Kyrie's name appeared in the song, "The Bells of Notre Dame", but in its original form "Kyrie Eleison" which is a prayer. If you don't believe me, go on youtube and look up "The Bells of Notre Dame lyrics" you'll find it.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 22

Days began to slip by as the members did their missions as always, with their numbers dwindling further thanks to Roxas' desertion. All eyes fell on Kyrie as she slew heartless, bringing them closer to their goal. In all reality, she didn't want to keep doing this.

Especially after Xion's final words on the day that she died.

"_Roxas, Kyrie…I need you both…to do me a favor." _

"_All those hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free." _

"_It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas…have Kingdom Hearts, you can't." _

Ever since she uttered those words, Kyrie was finally able to open her eyes and see the truth. And in part, it tore at her heart. Xemnas and the organization were bad, and she had been getting them closer and closer to their goal, Kingdom Hearts.

After realizing that, she just wanted to run, run as far away as she could. But then, she remembered her promise to Axel. After losing Roxas and Xion…if she were to run too, he would be all alone. And she would be too, because she had no one but him and the organization.

And that was another thing that had been bothering her. It was now all too clear that everyone in the organization had forgotten about Xion, but why had she not? Why did she still remember Xion?

This was all on her mind as she lay on her bed, staring at her white ceiling.

"_Why? Why am I the only one that still remembers?" _she thought. She wanted to know, and the answer had to be in Twilight town. That's what the disembodied voice had told her, to seek out the memory witch and ask her.

But where would she find the witch?

She sat up and grabbed her backpack and cloak before slipping them on and walking to the center of her room. Then, she summoned her Lost Memory keyblade and held it in front of her, at arms length.

"_Well, just sitting around and wondering isn't going to help me get the answers I want. I have to go to Twilight town and find out for myself." _and with that, a beam of white light shot out of her keyblade and opened a light corridor for her. Taking one last glance at her room, she walked through.

-Twilight Town-

As soon as she had stepped out of the portal, she realized that she was in the underground concourse of Twilight town.

"_Oh great. Well, might as well start from here." _she thought. With that, she began to search around. She searched high and low in the underground concourse, but she couldn't find anything. Well, except for a few heartless. But they were easy to get rid of.

"_Okay, so the witch isn't here. I guess I'll go aboveground and search there." _she thought as she stood at one of the five exits. The number above her read "3" and she decided to start there. When she got out, she found herself at the Tram Common.

"_Okay, so this is a good place to search. There's a ton of people around, so maybe I can ask somebody." _then a thought occurred to her. _"Oh right, if she's a witch she may be living in seclusion, away from where there's lots of people. Damn." _sighing, she decided to try looking anyways. And with that, she continued searching.

But unbeknownst to her, the person she was looking for was watching her as she searched, a small smile upon their lips.

-Meanwhile, Back at the Castle-

"Hey Kyrie, it's almost dinnertime so-" Axel started as he walked into her room, but stopped. The girl was nowhere in her room, confusing him.

"_Huh, wasn't today her day-off? So where is she?" _he thought as he looked around her room. Her sketchbook and doll were on her desk, so obviously she had taken her notebook with her. But where could the young girl have gone? Stepping out of her room, he decided to try the Grey Area. She often hung out there on her days off, sketching and drawing the day away. That or reading the books from the library.

When he got there, he saw Demyx, Luxord, and Xigbar, but no Kyrie.

"Hey, you guys seen Kyrie around?" he called, approaching them as they played blackjack. Demyx looked up from his cards and raised an eyebrow at the pyro.

"Nope, I haven't seen her. You guys seen her?" he answered, turning to Luxord and Xigbar.

"Nope, haven't seen Angel all day."

"Me either. Ah, it looks like I win again." Luxord smirked. Demyx threw his cards down and grabbed his hair.

"Gah! Why do you always win?"

"It's all in the cards. They're always on my side."

Axel rolled his eyes and left the three to their argument. He decided to check somewhere else. But after looking through the Altar of Naught, Naught's Skyway, Hall of Empty Melodies, Nothing's Call, and just about everywhere else, there was still no sign of the girl.

"Kyrie, where are you?"

-Back to Twilight town, Kyrie-

Kyrie sighed angrily as she stood in the center of Station Heights, she had been wandering and searching the town for hours now, and still she could not find this supposed "Memory Witch". She had even gone to Sunset hill to see if she could find her there, but she wasn't.

Maybe this had all been a wild goose-chase.

"_Maybe I should give up and go home. It's getting late, and dinner's probably over by now." _she thought bitterly. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed hers, startling her. Summoning her keyblade, she turned to see…Namine?

"_Namine?" _Kyrie thought, shocked. The blonde-haired girl smiled as she held onto the older girl's hand.

"Hello, Kyrie. You're looking for a memory witch, aren't you?" she asked softly. Startled, she nodded. How did Namine know what she was searching for a witch? Tugging on her wrist, Namine led her towards the Tram Common.

"I know where you can find her. Follow me." she whispered as she began to lead her away. Kyrie nodded and followed, relieved that now she was going to get the answers she so desperately wanted.

-Mansion, White Room-

Kyrie had followed Namine into the forest until they arrived at an old mansion. When Namine started to lead her inside, Kyrie was a bit reluctant at first, but curiosity won over caution. Within minutes the two were standing in a white room that had a long table and flowers resting at the center of it. All over the walls, drawings hung.

"This is my room. We can talk privately here, since DiZ is in the computer room and Riku's away." Namine explained. Kyrie looked at her curiously, who were DiZ and Riku? But she shook her head, she would ask later. Grabbing her notebook, she wrote her first question down.

**Namine, where is this "Memory Witch"? I'm supposed to find her.**

Namine smiled at her words as she sat down. Kyrie took the seat across from her, which was all the way on the other end of the table.

"You're looking at her. I am the memory witch that you were looking for." she answered. Kyrie stared at the young girl in astonishment, all along she was the one Kyrie was looking for?

"And I think I have some of the answers to the questions you seek. But we don't have a lot of time, so please ask them quickly." she explained. Kyrie nodded and wrote down her second question.

**Okay, so how is it that everyone else forgot Xion but me? Ever since she faded, everyone, even Axel, has forgotten all about her existence. All except for me. Why do I remember?**

"It is strange, once Xion was absorbed into Roxas, everyone was supposed to forget about her. But why you haven't, I think, is because the chains of memory in your heart as so broken that if another were to break, your heart would disappear forever and you would become a lifeless doll." she answered. Kyrie nodded, but she was still confused. Chains of memories?

**But what are chains of memory? What do they do?**

"They are your memories, in the form of chains, that are bound to your heart. They can break and scatter, and sometimes disappear altogether. When Xion faded away, all chains that had memory of her in them disappeared from everyone. Except from you and me." she explained. Kyrie nodded, seeming pleased with the answer.

**So what about my chains? Why is it that I can't remember my life before my awakening in Twilight town?**

"Hmm…" Namine mused as she leaned forward, scrutinizing her. After a few uncomfortable moments, she finally spoke.

"Something is blocking your chains from returning to your heart. What it is, I'm not sure. But I can't help you get them back. I'm sorry." she explained. Kyrie nodded and sighed sadly, maybe she would never get her memories back.

"But don't give up hope. I may not be able to help you, but maybe some else can. Sometimes memories can come back in the strangest ways." suddenly, she stopped and looked at the door, her eyes widening before she leaped to her feet.

"Oh no, Riku's back. Kyrie, listen, you have to get out of here, before he finds you. If he does, he'll either destroy you or bring you to DiZ." Kyrie got to her feet just as Namine opened a dark corridor. Before she could react, Namine pushed her inside and the corridor closed behind her.

Just as the corridor closed, a man in a black cloak walked into the room.

"Namine, who was that? I heard you talking to someone."

Namine smiled at the man.

"No one, Riku. I was just mumbling to myself."

-Kyrie-

Kyrie winced as she got to her feet, she was in Nothing's Call. Somehow, Namine managed to get the corridor to open in Nothing's Call.

"_She's really good." _Kyrie thought as she looked around. She decided to head to her room, since dinner was more than likely over. Taking a shortcut through Naught's Skyway and the Hall of Empty Melodies, she got to the hallways that connected to the member's rooms. She looked around carefully, no one seemed to realized that she was gone. Sighing in relief, she walked to her room.

"_Thank kingdom hearts that no one noticed that I was gone. I would've been really screwed-" _she stopped mid-thought when she opened her door and came face-to-face with someone's chest. Wincing, she looked up and right into Axel's smoldering eyes.

"And where have you been?" he asked, crossing his arms like a father who just caught his daughter sneaking out with her boyfriend. Kyrie took a step backward, hoping to find some means of escape, but her hopes quickly diminished when Axel closed the door shut from behind her. Inwardly groaning, she turned and met his gaze as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her answer.

"Well?" he asked. Grimacing, she wrote in her notebook before handing it to him.

**I went to Twilight town for a little while. **

"Really? So why were you in Twilight town?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, damn was he persistent!

**I just wanted some air, okay? I need a break every once in awhile too you know!**

Axel read her words and while he didn't believe her, at least she was back and safe. Sighing he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Next time, at least let someone know where you're going. I don't- …We don't want you to get taken like Roxas." he spoke softly. She was silent for a moment before nodding.

"_Okay…Axel…"_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter explains some things to you readers, so I hope some of your questions have been answered. If not...well...then you'll have to keep reading! <strong>

**So please, read and review!**


	25. Time to find Roxas

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 23

The day after Kyrie's trip to Twilight town, word came in that the dusks couldn't bring Roxas back. Immediately Axel and Kyrie, who knew Roxas the best, were called in by Xemnas. The two stood silently as Xemnas gazed at them from where he was sitting at his desk.

"Axel, Kyrie, it seems that the dusks have been unable to bring back Roxas. Now I am going to send the two of you to where the dusks have found him. I want you both to capture him and bring him back to us, am I clear?" he explained. Kyrie nodded as well as Axel, although both were reluctant to go and capture him, they didn't want to face Xemnas' wrath either.

"Very good. Then you both are excused. You may prepare for your mission, but meet Saix in the Grey Area in ten minutes. He will have a corridor prepared for you, because this is a delicate world that Roxas has been taken to. Understood?"

"Understood." Axel answered. With that, the two walked out of the office. They stood outside the office in silence for a few minutes, both wanted nothing to do with the mission. Axel sighed before looking at the girl at his side.

"Kyrie…we might as well go. You can go and get whatever it is you need to bring, I'll meet you in ten." he spoke softly. She snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at him, seeing that he was staring at her. The look in his eyes…they looked so sad. She knew nobodies couldn't feel, but they acted like they had hearts. And that got to her.

**Okay. I'll go and get my things.**

And with that, she took off. Passing Demyx, Xigbar, and Luxord along the way, she merely waved her hand in greeting as she sped past, not having the time to talk to them or anything. As soon as she got into her room, she ran in and grabbed her backpack, cloaks, sketchbook, pencils, and the rest of her belongings. She stared at the star plush on her bed for a moment, before she reached out and took it.

As soon as she was done, she was back out and running towards the Grey Area. She hoped she hadn't taken too long, especially if that left Saix and Axel alone in the Grey Area as she did so. But halfway down the hallway, however, she felt someone grab her left wrist and yank her back. Startled, she stumbled a little before looking behind her and stiffening. Xemnas was holding her wrist as he stared at her, and she got a feeling that if he could feel, he could be angry.

"Young Kyrie…I hope you won't mind telling me why you failed to show up and give me your report a few days ago." he spoke coldly. She stared at him for a few moments before he began tightening his grip on her wrist, making her gasp painfully as she tried to yank her hand back, but it was no use since he was much stronger than her. She felt her wrist snap before she gasped again, and this time he let her go.

She yanked her hand back and winced as she tried to move it, he must've sprained her wrist just by gripping it. Then again, she probably made it worse by struggling.

"Be thankful that Axel showed up in your stead to give your report. But the next time something like that happens, I won't be so merciful." and with that, he walked away. She stood there for a moment, cradling her wrist, before turning and running. Now she was more sure that Xemnas was evil, since he had gone as far as to snap her wrist just because she didn't show up and give her report.

"_Ugh…he could've just given me a lecture instead of spraining my wrist…" _she thought as she ran, cradling her injured hand. When she got to the Grey Area, she was relieved to see Axel and Saix there, staying as far away from each other as possible. She was about to approach before she looked at her wrist.

She couldn't let him see that something was wrong with it, then he'd start asking questions. Reluctantly and painfully, she let her arm fall so that dangled near her waist. Axel looked up and saw her, motioning her to come over.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked. She nodded as she slipped on her cloak, wincing as the material passed over her wrist. As soon as it was on, she pulled up her hood to try and obscure her face…but considering she had white hair, some of her bangs slipped out of the hood and made her stick out. Axel chuckled a little.

"It was a good try, but you still stick out a little compared to the rest of us." he chuckled as he tugged on her bangs. She smiled a little before Saix opened a dark corridor. She winced, she hated walking through the corridors of darkness. But she had no choice, none of the nobodies could stand walking through her corridors of light.

"Axel, here's the report of the world. You have to stay inconspicuous and make sure that when you find the target you capture it immediately." Saix explained as he handed Axel a folder. Axel nodded as he took the folder before walking towards the corridor. Taking a breath, she walked through.

The two walked side-by-side as they traveled through the dark corridor, neither saying anything as they did so. When they got to the other side, however, Kyrie gasped. They were in Twilight town! She quickly grabbed her notebook from her bag and wrote something down.

**Axel, why're we in Twilight town? Roxas couldn't possibly be here!**

"That's because this isn't Twilight town. This is an alternate Twilight town, a digital one. A man named DiZ captured Roxas and trapped him here." Axel explained, reading the mission details in the folder. Kyrie gaped at him before a few dusks appeared.

"I'm gonna send some of the dusks to search around, it'll make the search easier. We'll wait at the Station tower until they come back." Axel spoke as she summoned a few dusks. Kyrie nodded silently and watched as he set the dusks loose, hoping they would stick to their job and not harm anyone along the way. Even if they weren't real, she still didn't want them harmed. Suddenly, one turned and looked at her.

"_**Be at peace, my liege. We will search for our target, and we will not harm those who have hearts." **_and with that, it slithered away. Kyrie blushed brightly when she realized Axel was snickering. Angrily, she smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted, rubbing his arm. She just huffed and turned her head before walking. He quickly gained on her in three long strides before leading the way, with her following behind him.

As they walked along the streets of Twilight town, Kyrie noticed that the people took no noticed of them. Which was strange, because normally when they walked through the real Twilight town, people always stared at them because of their cloaks.

"_But these people aren't real…they're fakes…" _she thought as she walked on. But as soon as they got to the Tram Common, however, Kyrie stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a man, wearing a similar cloak like hers and Axel's, standing on a nearby roof. She watched as he stared at her, before beckoning to her. A second after that, he took off.

Immediately, she followed him.

"Kyrie, hey! Come back!" Axel called as she ran after him. She didn't stop as she continued pursuit. As she neared a back alley, he took a different direction and fled though what looked like a whole in the wall. She followed after him, and was shocked when she realized that this was the forest where she discovered her keyblades.

"_Why did he want me to follow him? And who is he?" _she thought as she continued on. Maybe this man knew where Roxas was, and if so, she'd have to beat the answer out of him. Then again, maybe it was a trap. But trap or not, just by simply wearing an organization cloak raised many suspicions about him and she had questions for him to answer, willingly or not.

When she exited the forest, she stood in front of gates to a large mansion. At the gate, stood the man as he waited patiently for her. Glaring at him, she summoned a keyblade, Lost Memory, just to be safe. He looked at her keyblade, then back to her.

"So it's true. You **can **wield a keyblade." he spoke, his voice deep. She glared at him before he continued.

"DiZ wants me to capture you, conscious or not. Prepare yourself." and suddenly, he lunged, summoning what looked like a sword designed like a dragon's wing with an eye at the hilt. Gasping, she stepped back and narrowly avoided getting smacked in the gut with the back of his blade. Taking her chance, she dove under him and brought her keyblade upwards, almost getting him in the chin.

But he quickly moved back, just missing her blade by inches. He jumped back, distancing himself from her before diving in again. She ran forward and tried to hit him, but he simply moved out of the way, as if he were toying with her. This pissed her off.

Then, she began to see red again, like when she had gotten angry at Larxene. Then, like before, she seemed to lose control of herself.

The man watched as she stopped and stood still for a few moments, her gaze lingering on the ground and away from his view. When she finally looked up, he stiffened. Her eyes were blood red, and the aura around her seemed more dangerous and blood-thirsty. Mostly, the energy seemed to come from her right eye as it shimmered, black lining the red in her iris.

Moving forward faster than he could ever imagine, she ran at him, keyblade raised, as she leaped into the air and brought it down on his shoulder. Unable to move back, he took the blow and grunted on impact before jumping back, giving some distance between them. The two stared each other for a few moments, waiting for the other to make the first move.

This time, she moved forward and brought her keyblade in a downward sweep with one hand and kept the other above her head. He quickly jumped to avoid the keyblade on the ground, but couldn't avoid the one in the air as she quickly summoned it and brought it down on him. He growled as she brought it down on his chest, and recovered from the impact quickly as he jumped away, distancing himself from her yet again.

"Hmph. Seems to me like you've got more fight in you than Roxas did." he grunted. She stopped, the anger fading away as her eyes returned to their normal brown.

"_Roxas? He's the one who kidnapped Roxas?" _she thought. But this distraction proved to be her downfall. He rushed in, ready to strike her down. Realizing this, she moved back, but not in time to avoid his blow. He brought his blade down, and it slammed right into her left shoulder.

"_Agh!" _her thoughts screamed as she dropped her keyblade. Pain exploded from her shoulder down to her sprained wrist, making it throb painfully. Taking his chance, he moved forward and slammed his fist into her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Gasping, she fell to the ground at his feet and glared at him through tunneled vision. But before he had a chance to grab her, he jumped back to avoid two chakrams as they flew at him. Glancing behind her, she was relieved when Axel appeared, catching his chakrams as he glared at the unknown man.

"You're gonna pay for that." he growled before running in and pulling Kyrie out of harms way. The man simply stood there and watched the two before opening a dark corridor and stepping through, giving them one last glance before the corridor closed behind him.

"_That girl…she really is…"_

* * *

><p><strong>...I really don't have much to say today. Surprisingly. <strong>

**Anyways, please read and review! You guys have been too quiet lately.**


	26. The cloaked man

**We're nearing the end of part 1, folks! (yes, I did say that I was going to make this into three parts, because of how long it would be if I didn't. And damn, would it be long...) Just four more chapters to go!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 24

Once he was gone, Axel dispersed his chakrams and knelt down, holding her up as she tried to get her breath back.

"What the hell were you thinking? He could've easily captured you and taken you to wherever he wanted to!" Axel scolded as she coughed. She glared at him before pulling out her notebook, wincing when her shoulder ached.

**I was doing fine! But then…look, he's the one that kidnapped Roxas! We have to go after him!**

"No, first I'm making sure you're as far away from that guy as possible, then I'll go after him. Got it memorized?" he ordered. She shook her head.

**No! You're not going after him alone! If you go…then I go too! We're partners! **

"Kyrie, a partner doesn't ditch their comrade to go off on their own and fight the enemy!" he shouted. He stopped when she started coughing again, still trying to recover from the blow to her gut. He sighed before helping her to her feet.

"C'mon, let's just go to the Station Tower. We can discuss this there." he mumbled. She nodded and the two started walking.

-Station Tower-

It was twilight now as the two sat on the station tower, watching as children and adults returned to their homes to rest for the evening. Kyrie was curled up slightly as she rested her left arm on her lap and her right on the ground, using her left arm had been a bad idea. Her wrist was starting to swell really bad and there were black bruises where Xemnas had grabbed her. Thankfully, Axel didn't seem to notice as he stared out at the ground below.

Glancing to make sure he wasn't looking her way, she raised her arm and pulled back her sleeve and removed her glove, wincing as the material slid over her skin. Her wrist was a mess. It was red and swollen, and the dark bruises seemed to have gotten even darker than the last time she checked.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, making sure not to touch her wrist. Gasping, she looked up at Axel's smoldering emerald eyes as he gazed at her wrist.

"How'd this happen?" he growled. She looked away, she hadn't want him to see her wrist. Now he was going to start yelling at her again for getting hurt and for not telling him that she was hurt. She was silent before using her right hand to motion for her notebook. Nodding, he grabbed it and placed it on her lap as she grabbed her pen and began to write.

**It was Xemnas. He grabbed it and sprained it back at the castle. Then I made it worse when I fought that jerk back at the mansion. That's how it happened. **

His eyes narrowed before a green light began to emanate from his left hand. He swept it over her wrist, making her bite her lip as she tried to stop from gasping in pain.

"Cure." he murmured, and immediately a burst of small, green leaves scattered around them and fell onto her wrist, making it glow a soft gold before fading away. Gasping, she moved her wrist and smiled, it was good as new! She looked at him and smiled as she wrote three words down on her notebook.

**Thank you, Axel. **

He smirked as he watched her turn her attention back on her newly healed wrist, watching as she rotated it and flexed it. He reached out and gently ruffled her hair, making her look at him.

"You're welcome. But…why didn't you tell me that he had hurt you? Why'd you keep it from me?" he asked somberly. Her smile faded and she placed her hands on her lap, wringing her shirt in her hands. In a sense, she didn't want him to worry, if he even could feel worried. Grabbing her notebook, she began writing.

**Because I didn't want you to worry about me. You've got a lot on your mind right now, and I knew that if I mentioned what Xemnas did…you'd get angry and wouldn't be able to concentrate.**

He read her words carefully, resisting the urge to scoff at her words. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, making her gasp.

"Kyrie…" he started as he stared at her blushing face and confused eyes.

"Kyrie, you don't need to worry about me. I'm not even caring about what's going on right now, but I do need you to tell me when you're hurt or whatever. Because that's what friends do, they lean on each other, rely on each other. Got it memorized?" he explained. She nodded and he remembered when he was Lea, that's how he was told friendship was like. When he and Isa…Saix…were friends.

But that was gone now. So was Roxas, because he chose to run away. All he had left was her and the organization, and he didn't even care about the organization. He wanted her to rely on him, to trust him.

"I guess maybe you still don't trust me." he mumbled softly, hoping she didn't hear. But she heard all right, and stared at him in shock. Without warning, she grabbed his face and rested his head against her chest, right over her beating heart.

He blushed brightly, surprised at the action, and made a move to lean back but her hold stopped him. Sighing in defeat, he allowed himself to listen to the even pounding of her heart. At first, he was embarrassed that his face was pressed against her breast, but after a few minutes, he relaxed.

This felt…nice.

"So what're you trying to tell me? That you do trust me?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded, making him smirk.

"Heh. Thanks."

-Later that Evening-

Axel watched silently as Kyrie slept quietly, her body curled up as she used her backpack as a pillow and her cloak as a blanket. They waited until nightfall for the dusks to return, but when they didn't they decided to camp out on an apartment complex roof. Axel knew no one would think to look up there, but still couldn't will himself to sleep. So instead, he kept watch over her and looked at the stars. After awhile, he turned his attention back to her again.

Her hairclip was gone and stored away in her backpack as her hair fell, covering most of her face. Her hands where wrapped around the star plush she always slept with, why he didn't know, and her legs were curled up, making her look like a little ball. He even noticed some things as she slept.

She had gotten a bit taller, and was now a few inches shorter than Roxas. But she was still small compared to him, Xigbar, and Demyx. Smirking, he watched as her mouth moved a little as she slept, forming silent words.

"_Wonder what she's dreaming about…" _he thought before his lids felt heavy. He shook his head to clear away his drowsiness, he had to keep watch. There was no telling when the mysterious man would come after Kyrie again, and he had to make sure that she was safe. After a few minutes however, he found himself falling asleep, curled up next to her.

-Dreamscape, Axel-

"_Lea, Isa!" _I looked up as a small, white-haired girl ran over to us, carrying what looked like a star toy in her arms. She was smiling as she ran, she didn't look anymore than six or seven years old.

Wait…I've seen this kid before, but where? The little girl smiled at us.

"_Hello, princess." _Isa spoke, holding his hand out to her. She giggled as she took his hand and gave it a shake before looking at me. What got me was her hair and eyes, and the little star plush she carried with her.

She looks so familiar…but who does she look like? I felt time freeze and looked around, everything was frozen, even Isa and the kid.

The scene around us disappeared, and so did the little girl. When I looked up again, we where standing near two caskets. One had a picture of a guy with blonde hair and a woman with silver hair. I looked down at what I was wearing, and I was surprised that I was wearing black.

"_This must be a funeral." _I thought. Everyone else was dressed in black, including Isa, and there were red roses everywhere. The little girl and an older man were standing in front of the caskets, and he was holding her hand. At that moment, another guy walked forward and offered his sympathies, making the old man release the girl's hand.

She stared at the caskets once more before walking away. Stopping, she turned to me.

"_Lea."_

"…_Axel."_

-End of Dreamscape-

Axel awoke groggily to someone shaking his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Kyrie's face as she tried to rouse him from his rest. She looked frantic as her hair fell, disheveled, in front of her face.

"Kyrie? What's-" he yawned, stretching his arms as he sat up. "-up?" he asked. She pointed down at the ground and he looked over, almost choking on his tongue at what he saw. He saw Roxas as he walked down one of Twilight town's many alleyways. Just as he was about to go after him, Kyrie pulled him back. He turned to her.

"Kyrie, what're you thinking! Roxas is right there!" he hissed. Shaking her head, she handed him her notebook.

**We can't hurt Roxas. Let's just wait until tomorrow to get him. Something's not right.**

Axel was silent as he contemplated her words. He wanted to go and get Roxas, but as he watched his friend, he could tell something wasn't right. He sighed.

"Alright, fine. But tomorrow, we go and get him, deal?" he caved. She nodded as the two watched as Roxas disappeared into an alleyway.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 24. I want to take this time to thank everyone who has read, faved, reviewed, and added this story to their alerts. You guys are my drive to writing this story. When I started writing this story roughly seven months ago, I was too afraid to post it because I thought I would get...well...that not many people would be interested in it. (see the chicken that I am?)<strong>

**But I'm glad that didn't happen! So I thank everyone who has- *repeats what she said earlier* Thank you guys so much!**

**And please, (I know I say this a lot) read and review!**


	27. The Struggle

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**Kingdom Hearts characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 25

It was the next day and Kyrie and Axel stayed out of sight as they watched from the rooftops, curious on what was going on below. The whole town was bustling as they crowded the sandlot, with food stands, vendors, and whatnot. A large ring was set up as people crowded around it, and it looked like a fighting arena. A large banner with the word "Struggle" was set up over the ring, making the two curious.

"Struggle? What's that?" Axel asked, bemused. Kyrie simply shrugged her shoulders as she watched the townsfolk prepare for this "struggle". She had her arms crossed as they rested on the top of a roof, a perfect cover for the couple, with her head rested on top of them. They watched as a large man walked forward to the center of the ring, megaphone in hand.

"Alright folks, in just an hour, the struggle will begin! Who can take the title as "toughest guy in Twilight town"? Stick around and find out!" he spoke, his voice reverberating through the megaphone as the townsfolk clapped their hands and cheered. Kyrie silently giggled as Axel scratched his head.

"Toughest guy in Twilight town? Hm…" he thought aloud. Kyrie turned and watched as he summoned a dusk, curious of what he was planning.

"I want you to go down there and take the form of someone who's participating in this "struggle". I'm pretty sure Roxas is gonna show up, so make sure you get into the semifinals." he commanded. The dusk nodded once before slithering down to the sandlot below.

"_I hope the dusk doesn't hurt anyone…" _Kyrie thought as it slithered out of sight. She wouldn't want to be the person who is chose, that's for sure. Then she turned her attention to the arena as the large man and another talked.

"_It looks like a lot of fun…" _she thought as she stared in awe at it. They were silent for a few moments before she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her for a moment before scratching his head.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked. She quickly wrote down her message before handing it to him.

**Axel, can I go down there for a little while? I want to watch the matches.**

"Kyrie, are you crazy? What if someone recognizes you, like Roxas?" he asked. She shook her head.

**If someone had recognized me, they would've said something. And I promise I won't cause any trouble. Please, Axel?**

He was silent as he looked at her eyes, she looked like a begging puppy as she stared at him. He had to admit though, she did look cute. That was enough to win him over.

"_One of these days that look's gonna give me trouble." _he thought before he sighed.

"Alright, fine. But take off your coat before you do. I don't want you drawing in attention." Axel caved. Smiling, she jumped to her feet and hugged him tightly, happy that she was able to watch the matches and in a sense, participate in the festivities. He gave her a small smirk before rubbing her back.

"Alright, alright. You better hurry and get down there before the matches start, got it memorized?" he added. She nodded as she pulled away and slipped off her cloak, stuffing it into her backpack as she did so. With that, she made her way down the roof and was in the sandlot in minutes.

There were crowds of people as they searched for places to sit, while the children ran around play-fighting with sticks. She gave a silent laugh as two boys ran by, almost knocking her over as they played.

"Whoops, sorry lady!" one of them called as they ran off. She smiled.

"_These people all seem so real…even though they're mere pieces of data." _she thought with a frown as they ran off. Suddenly horns blared and small fireworks went off as the large man held up the megaphone.

"Ladies and gentleman, struggle-fiends of Twilight town! It's time for summer's most sizzling class!" he held his arms open as he continued.

"That's right! Today is the day for the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!" he called. Suddenly, someone shouted through the crowd.

"Seifer, y'know?" Kyrie turned and spotted Rai, Fuu, and Seifer as they stood near the ring a few feet from her. The man continued on, not affect by Rai's comment.

"And who will leave today as our new struggle champion!"

"Hayner! Roxas!" two familiar voices cheered. She looked and spotted Pence and Olette across from her, but something puzzled her. Why did they call out Roxas' name too? She knew that they were friends with Hayner, but Roxas? Then, a bunch of girls all screamed.

"Setzeerrrrr!" the large man turned to see another man, one with silver hair, purple eyes, and a scar on his face as he delicately waved to his adoring fans. Kyrie rolled her eyes.

"_He looks like a pompous pushover. I could probably take him out in a minute." _she thought. The man smiled and continued.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's…" and at once everyone in the crowd shouted. "-STRUGGLE!" and with that, more small fireworks went off. Immediately, the large man and Setzer exited the arena and a much leaner man stepped forward, probably the referee.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries!" then he pointed to the audience where Seifer and his gang were standing.

"Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer!" then he pointed a few feet away from him at a smaller boy dressed in a wizard's outfit, who she recognized from the real Twilight town.

"Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Vivi!" then he pointed to the opposite of Seifer's gang, at a familiar face.

"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals!" then he pointed a few feet from him and she gasped, Roxas!

"And struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!" then he turned to the audience, but Kyrie kept her eyes focused solely on Roxas. He seemed…depressed.

"So- who will win this sweltering summer struggle! Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of struggle- the four crystal trophy! AND…a chance to take on out defending champion, Setzer!" she looked at the prize and stared at it, it was beautiful. It made her wish that she had entered as well.

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggle rules before we begin!" and with that, he walked over to where a large blackboard was as the four combatants follows him. Kyrie decided to sit down and relax, since the first match wasn't starting for a good while. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Pence and Olette as they stood there.

"Do you mind if we sit next to you?" Olette asked. Kyrie shook her head and scooted over, making room for the two as they sat down with some food. The three were silent was they stared at where the four strugglers were going over the rules before Olette sighed.

"I hope Roxas and Hayner don't hurt each other. Especially after yesterday…" Olette murmured. Pence patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Those two are the best of friends!" he encouraged. This hurt Kyrie.

"_Oh Roxas…what's happened to you? Have you completely forgotten all about us? All about Axel?" _she thought as she watched him turn and walk into the arena. Apparently, his first opponent was Hayner. Kyrie watched as they took their weapons and exchanged a few words to each other, making them grin. And then the match began.

The two fought valiantly, swinging their weapons back and forth, landing blows and dodging as they did so. But in the end, it was Roxas who came out on top as he knocked Hayner to the ground. The other boy laid there for a few moments before groaning.

"Aw man, I lost!" and with that, the ref. called out. "And the winner is…Roxas! Not even a friendship can slow this guy down!" Roxas smiled and waved to the spectators before leaning down and offering a hand. Hayner waved it off and got to his feet, grinning at him before the two exited the arena.

"Next up is Seifer and Vivi!" the referee called. But Kyrie ignored this and watched as Hayner and Roxas approached them. Pence and Olette smiled as the four conversed, Kyrie keeping silent and trying her best not to make it look like she was eavesdropping on them. But then the crowd gasped, making her turn her attention to the fight.

Seifer and Vivi were going at it, the two trying to land a blow on the other, only to have it blocked. Finally Seifer landed a blow, and before he could grab the orb Vivi dropped, he appeared in front of him and sent him flying. Instantly, the match was over as Vivi became the victor. Kyrie was silent.

"_That poor boy…he must've had his form stolen by the dusk, if I'm not mistaken." _she thought as she watched Vivi walk silently away. Suddenly though, he changed course and approached her, sitting right next to her on the bench. Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence stared at Vivi in an awkward way before Pence laughed nervously.

"Uh…let's see how Roxas is doing with the rankings. C'mon." and with that, the four walked away, Roxas staring at her as they left. He seemed to finally notice her, and a look of nostalgia crossed his face. Before she could get up to follow them, a tug on her arm stopped her. She looked at Vivi as he stared at her.

"Roxassss….K-Kyrieeee…." he spoke. Now she was sure of it, this was the dusk Axel had sent out. She inclined her head in response, making the dusk-Vivi-nod as well. Suddenly though, the ref called out.

"Alright, it's time for the final match, Roxas vs. Vivi!" he called. Immediately the dusk-Vivi- walked to the arena as Roxas followed suit from the other side. She watched as the ref explained the rules to them before giving them their weapons. As soon as the air-horn went off, they began. Vivi was quick and ruthless, and Roxas had a hard time trying to land a blow on him. After a few minutes, Roxas had managed to gain the upper hand and was landing blow after blow on Vivi. In the end, Roxas had won. But then something strange happened.

Everything around them seemed to freeze, all except for Kyrie as Vivi turned into his original form, the dusk. Then, more seemed to appear as they surrounded Roxas.

"Again?" he gasped. Then, his weapon changed and became a keyblade, making Kyrie gasp.

"Again…" he murmured as one lunged, forcing him to dodge. But then he fought back, taking the dusks out with ease. From the corner of her eye, Kyrie watched as Axel appeared with his hood up, watching as Roxas took them out. When he was done, he stood still and looked around. Immediately however, Axel began clapping, making him jump as he turned to face him.

"Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight." he clapped as he walked forward. Kyrie got up and got on the platform, making Roxas look at her quickly before turning his attention to Axel. Roxas didn't seem to recognize Axel by his voice, making Axel stop.

"You really don't remember? It's me." he removed his hood, revealing red spikes and emerald green eyes. "You know, Axel." Roxas stared at him curiously.

"Axel?" he asked. Kyrie shook her head, he really didn't remember either of them.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one." he continued. With that, he summoned his chakrams.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas ordered. Axel looked around, glancing at Kyrie for a moment.

"This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." he explained as he got into position for a fight. Roxas backed up as he did so, but suddenly the area around them began to distort, making Axel growl.

"Uh-oh." he gasped. Kyrie gulped as she got closer to the two, she didn't like this one bit. Roxas on the other hand, was looking around in confusion before glaring at his keyblade.

"What's going ON?" he shouted as he threw it, making it skid a few feet away. But almost immediately, it was back in his hand.

"Number XIII, Roxas. The keyblade's chosen one!" Axel spoke. Roxas glared at him before he got into his own stance.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" and with that, the two ran at each other. And with that, it was a clash of weapons and a good amount of fire. Kyrie ran back and got a good distance put between herself and the fight, she didn't want to get involved and wind up getting herself hurt.

But mid-way through their fight, however, a man appeared in a vortex of numbers and data, forcing the two to stop. Kyrie gasped, she recognized this man. This was the same man who tried to abduct her during her first weeks in the World that Never Was.

"So, it was you." Axel accused as he and Roxas turned their attention to him. Immediately Axel threw his chakrams at him, but they disappeared when they smacked into a barrier. The man turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" he spoke. Axel turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" he countered. Kyrie felt the rage build up inside her…so this was the man who had taken Roxas…and he tried to take her away, too! He lied to her!

"Rox-" before anyone could say anything, Kyrie was in front of them, keyblades drawn as her eyes gleamed red. The man seemed to look sad as he stared at her, making her even more angry. But what was worse, was his eyes. They looked so familiar to her, that her heart almost throbbed painfully as she stared at them.

"Ah Kyrie…you've changed so much-" before he could finish, she ran at him, ready to run him through. But then she hit the barrier as it tried to push her back, but she wouldn't give up. Roxas and Axel gasped as they watched her try to fight the barrier, sparks flying everywhere as she placed more pressure on her keyblades.

"Hey, stop! You're going to get hurt!" Roxas called, he was concerned. Sure, he didn't know this girl, but he knew something awful was going to happen to her if she kept going. Despite this, she completely ignored him, she wanted to make this man pay for what he did to her friend.

"Kyrie, no! Stop!" Axel called, but she ignored his pleas as well. Suddenly, a large mass of electricity came out of the barrier and shot into Kyrie's body, making her gasp painfully as she was thrown back. Roxas and Axel gasped in unison as she flew over the platform and into one of the benches. They watched as she lay there, sparks emitting from her body as she twitched on the ground. Axel growled before glaring at the man.

"You bastard…" he growled. The man looked at her fallen form with what looked like a sorrowful expression, before he turned his attention to Roxas.

"Roxas, these people are trouble. Do not listen to them!" he called. Axel ran over and picked Kyrie up before running back, trying to get to Roxas. Kyrie writhed in his arms, the pain too much as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Roxas!" he called. Kyrie watched as he stared at her, before her world slowly went dark.

"_Rox…as…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, now I'm overdoing it with the cliffhangers. But they're so much fun!<strong>

**Anyways, enjoy! And please, read and review...Or I'll get Xemnas to unleash his army of nobodies on you!**

**Xemnas:...When did I get involved in this?**

**Me: When your name became an acronym for "ManSex". Now just say the damn line!**

**Xemnas: Why must you bring that up? Ah, very well. Read and review...so she can stop tormenting us.**


	28. Don't Say Goodbye

**OMG! 107 reviews! I'm gonna faint! *faints* **

**Okay, this is probably going to be a very dramatic chapter, so grab your tissues, stress relievers, and soap-opera yelling voices ready! Trust me, get those things ready. You're probably gonna need them.**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**Kingdom hearts characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 26

"Damn it!" Axel cursed as he ran through Twilight town. Thanks to DiZ's interference, not only did he not capture Roxas, but Kyrie got hurt as well. After she had passed out, DiZ distorted the world again, making him retreat with the unconscious girl in his arms. Speaking of the girl…he looked down at her limp form as he ran.

"Kyrie, hang in there! Don't go and die on me, got it memorized?" he murmured. She was in pretty bad shape, though it wasn't surprising since she took some massive shocks of electricity into her body. When he got a safe distance away from the sandlot, he ran into the underground concourse for shelter. Looking around to make sure no one else was there, he gently placed her on the ground.

She had multiple cuts on her body from being thrown into a bench, and some of her skin was burned from the electricity. But she wasn't responsive.

"Looks like I'll have to use magic. Damn." with that, he held his palm a few inches away from her body. "Cure." he murmured as green leaves and a flash of light left his hand and went to her body. After a moment, the light died away and Kyrie's cuts and burns healed.

Axel watched over her as he waited for her to awaken. But she didn't, making him even more concerned as he leaned over her, looking for any sign of life. She didn't look like she was even alive. He gulped as he knelt down and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, thinking the worst.

"No…Kyrie…" he moaned as he held her, feeling a sharp pain in his chest where his heart should've been, before burying his head against hers.

"_No…I can't lose her…I can't. I already lost Roxas…I can't lose her…I can't…" _he thought as he held her, his body trembling. With nobodies, they didn't die. But somebodies like her…they could. Once that happened, you were gone for good. There was no trick like getting your heart back, once you're dead, you're dead.

Suddenly, he heard a soft sigh and looked down, surprised. She let out another sigh, before burying her head against his chest, looking for warmth. He let out a small laugh, something that took him a lot of effort considering what he was. He couldn't believe it, he thought she was dead, but she was only asleep!

"Oh man…you scared me…" he chuckled softly. This was probably one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to him, even with his memories of Lea. Thank kingdom hearts he couldn't feel embarrassed, but he did feel his cheeks heat up as he shook his head. He quickly placed her down before grabbing her backpack and pulled out her organization cloak and her star plush, tucking the backpack under head while he placed the plush in her arms. With that done, he used the cloak as a blanket and covered her, making sure she wouldn't catch cold and that she was comfortable. She let out another sigh, before curling up under the makeshift blanket as she made herself comfortable, cradling the plush against her chest.

Axel kept close watch over her, making sure that nothing was wrong and that she was all right. Thankfully, nothing seemed wrong so he made himself comfortable next to her and decided to take a quick rest. He looked at her sleeping face once more before closing his eyes himself.

"_Thank kingdom hearts you're alright…I don't know what I would've done without you…"_

-Dreamscape, Kyrie-

"_Grandpa, why do you always eat sea-salt ice-cream?" _I looked up and spotted my younger self as she held hands with an older man while they ate ice-cream, who I recognized as her…my…grandfather. On his other side was Ienzo as he held onto his coat, eating his ice-cream as well as the three walked. The old man chuckled, looking at her.

"_My dear Kyrie, this ice-cream happens to be my favorite and holds many wonderful memories. That's why I always eat it." _he explained, taking a bite. She nodded as she took a bite as well, before looking at him again.

"_But grandpa, don't you ever get tired of it? Mommy always tells me not to eat too much of my favorite food or else I won't like it anymore. Why does she say that?" _she asked. This made Ienzo look up as well, drawing him into the conversation. He was silent for a moment as he took another bite, before looking at her and smiling. I found myself walking after them, wanting to know more. His eyes and voice…I think I heard and saw them earlier today…but where?

"_Sometimes that happens. When you eat too much of your favorite candy or food, you'll soon tire of it. But that hasn't happened to me, since I've been eating this ice-cream ever since I was young. So she may be right, in a sense, but when it comes to sea-salt ice-cream, she is also wrong." _he explained, smiling at her, me. She cocked her head to the side as Ienzo also stared at him, equally confused. Then she started giggling.

"_Grandpa, that doesn't make sense! It's silly!" _she laughed. He chuckled as he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Kyrie, some things may sound silly now when you're young, but when you get older, you'll find that things are easier to understand." _he spoke. She nodded slowly before hugging him.

"_But you'll always be here, won't you grandpa, like mommy and daddy? You'll help me understand?" _she asked. He was silent before giving a soft sigh.

"_Someday, I won't be here anymore. But I promise that until that day, I'll always be here for you." _he explained. She was silent before holding out her free hand, her pinky sticking out.

"_Pinky-promise then!" _she exclaimed. He chuckled as he wrapped his large pinky-finger around her tiny one.

"_Very well. I promise." _and with that, they stood and walked away. I simply stood there and watched them go, my heart wrenching. I felt a sharp pain in my head, and another voice spoke. It sounded like the little girl's…but older…

"_**But you didn't keep your promise…grandpa. You, mom, dad…you all left me behind…" **_the voice spoke with such melancholy, that it made my heart wrench again.

And then, darkness began to wrap itself around me, blotting out the scene in front of me as it consumed me.

-Out of dreamscape, Kyrie-

Kyrie slowly awoke as she tried to move, her muscles stiff, but couldn't as she felt a weight on her shoulders. Alarmed, she turned her head and immediately she gasped, her face exploding with color.

Axel's face was in front of hers as he slept, so close that their noses were touching. She looked down and realized that his arm was resting on top of her waist, his body curling around hers somewhat. Which, in a sense, was kinda hard because of their significant height differences. She tried to wiggle out from under his weight, but it was futile.

Sighing and admitting defeat, she just allowed herself to lie there and wait until he woke up, to notice their…compromising position. She shifted a little, so that she lay on her side as she stared at his face.

She had never really been this close to him, and she could see his features in much more detail now. His purple teardrop-shaped marks seemed a little bit bigger now, and his skin didn't seem as smooth as it appeared to be. This close, he looked about twenty-six, maybe a few years younger.

"_His face…he looks so…" _she thought as she lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, surprised at how soft and warm his skin felt. Suddenly he groaned, making her gasp as she quickly pulled her hand away, fearing that she had woke him up. Thankfully, he only mumbled some words before flipping over so that he was facing the opposite side of her. She gave a sigh in relief, before getting to her feet, stretching her muscles. She stared at her surroundings, recognizing the area.

"_We're in the underground concourse. He must've brought me here after…" _she thought as she remembered the events before she passed out. She remembered being in pain, and Roxas staring at her…

"_That's right, where's Roxas?" _she thought as she looked around. The concourse looked completely empty, aside from her and Axel. She sighed sadly as she sat down, disappointed. She spotted her plush on the ground and picked it up, brushing the dirt from it.

"_I guess Axel wasn't able to catch him…" _

-Meanwhile, Mansion Basement-

All was quiet as a man sat in a darkened room, alit with only the monitors of the many computers and screens that surrounded him. His eyes were focused on the computer in front of him as he stared at the image on the screen. One the screen was Kyrie as she sat and watched her companion as he slept, a small frown on her face before she reached out and brushed his hair a little, a small smile forming as he grunted.

The man's face was a mixture between anger and hurt as he watched this. His companion walked up from behind him, his eyes following that of the man's as they stared at the screen.

"DiZ, that girl…what is she to you? Why do you want her so badly?" he asked. The man, DiZ, was silent before turning to him.

"What she means to me is none of your concern. I want you to go in and bring her to the fake mansion, but leave her near the computer room. She'll give you much trouble otherwise." he ordered. The other man shook his head.

"I can handle her. She doesn't put up much of a fight when she's distracted." he answered. DiZ glared at him.

"Regardless, I want you to leave her near the computer room." he spoke sharply. The other man sighed but nodded as he walked over to where a small beam showed, and disappeared in seconds. DiZ was silent for a few moments as he turned his attention back to the screen to watch the events unfold.

"_My dear Kyrie…I will keep my promise to you this time…this I swear."_

-Underground concourse, Kyrie-

Kyrie was silent as she watched Axel sleep, smiling when he snored or mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Then she heard the sound of distant footsteps, and grabbed her backpack before shoving her plush inside it. Getting to her feet, she prepared to wake Axel up in case it was a civilian. But it was much worse than she thought.

Within seconds, the man from the forest came into view as he walked towards them, making her inch closer to Axel as she prepared to wake him. But almost immediately, he disappeared. Looking around frantically, she was caught off guard when he appeared behind her and covered her mouth with his hand, expecting her to scream.

Instead of screaming though, she silently growled and bit his hand hard, causing him to cry out in pain. This quickly woke Axel as he sat up and looked around groggily, unsure of what was going on. But the second he saw Kyrie being held against her will, he got to his feet and summoned his chakrams.

"Let her go, now!" he ordered. The man shook his head as he restrained her, using his wounded hand to hold her arms behind her back.

"Sorry, I can't. DiZ wants her." and with that, he summoned a dark corridor and pulled her in. She watched with wide eyes as Axel ran after them, holding his hand out to her.

"Kyrie!" he yelled, but the corridor closed in front of them. Kyrie struggled as she tried to free herself from the man's hold, the darkness eating away at her strength all the while. But the man did something strange.

He opened another dark corridor right next to them, and pushed Kyrie through, releasing her as he did so. She fell to the floor with a dull thud, and watched as the corridor quickly vanished. Observing her surroundings, she had no idea where she was.

The entire room was covered in metal of different colors, but most of them were either silver or a darker color. The room was dark, with only light blue vein-like lights lighting up the room. There were two doors on opposite sides of the room, both metal and colored with silver.

"_**Ah, Kyrie." **_someone spoke. Gasping, she got to her feet and looked around. But no one was here.

"_**Don't be afraid, my dear. You're safe and sound now, away from those wretched nobodies." **_the voice seemed to be coming from above her, and she looked up, not surprised that no one was above her.

"_What do you want with me?" _she thought, glaring around the room as she did so. Now she recognized the voice, it was that of DiZ, the man that had appeared before her that day and electrocuted the hell out of her. She heard him softly chuckle before glaring at the ceiling.

"_**I'm sorry that my companion handled you so roughly, but you were always one to fight back in situations like this, just like I remember. I needed him to bring you where we can talk, you and I. Without any interference from your companion of course." **_he explained. She paused and raised her eyebrow, just like he remembered? What did that mean?

"_**Ah, your face tells me that you're curious. Like I had told you back in the World that Never Was, I've known you since the day you were born. You mean a lot to me, my dear Kyrie." **_he continued, chuckling. She shook her head and glared, she couldn't let him get to her head. He wasn't going to win her over like he did Roxas. No way!

She heard him sigh softly. _**"From the look on your face, you don't seem to believe me. Very well. It seems I'll have to tell you more in order to gain back your trust." **_she cocked her head to the side, gain back her trust?

"_Okay, this guy's a broken record. What in the world is he talking about?" _she thought as she looked around.

"_**Do you still have the star plush that I left you? Your mother gave that to you, I'll have you know. She gave it to you on your fifth birthday, and you took it with you wherever you went, even after your parents died." **_he explained. She gasped.

"_The star plush was from…my mother?" _she thought. Suddenly, something wrapped in a vortex of green letters and numbers appeared in front of her, making her jump back. When the vortex disappeared, a picture appeared in its place. Cautiously, she reached out and grasped it before looking at it. In the picture was a family, a two men, a woman, and a child… but she stopped.

The child was her! The two men looked similar, blonde hair and amber eyes, but one looked younger. The woman standing between them had silver hair and brown eyes and a kind smile as the family stared into the camera. She recognized these people from one of her dreams…they were her parents and grandfather!

"_**I know where your grandfather is, and can take you to him if you'd like. He's been searching for you for a very long time, and can't wait to see you again. All you have to do is walk into the next room, and I'll explain it from there." **_he explained. Suddenly one of the doors opened, as if it was inviting her to walk in. But she stayed where she was. Should she trust him?

"_I don't know if I should…but then…he has this picture and seems to know a lot about me…" _she thought as she stared at the door, holding the photo tightly in her hands. She took a step forward, and then another. Suddenly though, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kyrie, no! Don't listen to him!" gasping, she turned and faced Axel as he panted heavily, a corridor closing behind him. She stared at him in shock before she heard a growl above her.

"_**Kyrie, do not listen to him! You cannot trust nobodies like him! I can help you, I can help you get your memories back. Don't you want your memories back?" **_DiZ spoke. Axel glared at the ceiling.

"You're lying! You're trying to do to her what you did to Roxas!" he shouted. Kyrie looked around, confused and torn. She wanted to remember, but…she didn't want to leave Axel either.

"_**You stay out of this, nobody! She is not like you, nor will she ever be! She is not someone you can use for your own benefit!" **_DiZ exclaimed. She backed away from Axel, she didn't know what to think. Axel looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"Kyrie, don't listen to him. He's deceiving you!"

"_**I am not deceiving her! She deserves to know who she really is, who she can trust!"**_

"Kyrie **can** trust us! Roxas and I have been with her since she found us at the Station tower, but what about you? You've only showed up twice, thinking you can tell her whatever you want to make her believe you and turn against us! We're her real friends!" Axel shouted, his hand growing hot as he gripped her shoulder tightly. She whimpered, he was burning her shoulder. _"Ow…it hurts…" _

Hearing her whimper, he looked down and realized what he was doing to her. Gasping, he pulled his hand away and stared at the small burn on her shoulder.

"_**You see, Kyrie? This man doesn't care for your safety, he will use you until you are no longer useful, and then toss you away!"**_

"Shut up!" Axel shouted, glaring at the ceiling. Then he quickly turned his attention to her. "Kyrie, I'm so sorry-" he stopped when she stepped away from him, towards the door.

"_**Kyrie, come. You do not belong with the nobodies, don't force yourself because of their so-called "feelings"." **_DiZ spoke softly. Kyrie was silent, she didn't know anymore. She didn't know who to believe anymore.

"_I don't know…" _she thought, reaching up and gripping both sides of her head tightly. Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her, pulling her against something solid. Looking up, she realized that it was Axel as he held her close. She looked into his eyes as he stared at her.

"Kyrie…please don't…" he whispered. She felt her heart break as her eyes welled up with tears. She felt awful…and stupid. Axel meant more to her than anything, and here she was about to abandon him for a chance to see her grandfather again. A chance to get her memories back…

"_Oh Axel…" _she thought as she began to sob quietly, burying her head into his chest. He held on tighter in response, rocking back and forth.

"It's okay, it's okay…I'm here…" he whispered. He began to back up, pulling her with him, and Kyrie heard the familiar sound of a corridor opening.

"_**Kyrie, don't listen to him! Kyrie!"**_

But then he was silent. Pulling her face away for a moment, she realized that they were in the dark corridor now, and no longer in the room. But this made her cry even harder as she slumped to her knees, burying her face into her palms. Axel wrapped his arms around her again in seconds as he held her against his chest.

"Shh…c'mon, don't cry…" he murmured as he held her. In truth, he didn't like it when she cried. He wanted to go and torch whoever it was that made her cry, just to see her happy again. After a few minutes, her silent sobs died away and she composed herself, pulling away from him. She was about to wipe her tears away, when a hand stopped her. Gasping, she looked up as Axel began to wipe away her tears, his gloved hand wiping the tears away gently from her cheeks.

She felt her face heat up and she felt a little squeamish, like there were a billion butterflies in her belly as her heart throbbed out of its usual rhythm. She pulled away as she stared at him, blatant confusion on her face.

Axel felt himself frown when she pulled away, her face cherry red and her breathing irregular, and he couldn't explain why. Everything he was doing was all by instinct, things he hoped would make her feel better. The two stared at each other before looking away, Kyrie placing a hand over her hammering heart.

"_Why…do I feel this way?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this was one of the most dramatic chapters I have written for this story thus far. I hope you wonderful people who read this story really enjoyed this chapter. If not...well...I failed! *headdesk*<strong>

**Xemnas: This is what happens when you cannot write worth a dime.**

**Kyrie: *writes* **_It's not like YOU can do any better, superior._

**Xemnas: *eyetwitch* You best mind your manners, or so help me-!**

**Axel: *sets Xemnas' ass on fire***

**Xemnas: Aaaah! *starts running* NUMBER EIGHT!**

**Axel: That's what happens when we threaten Kyrie, bitch.**

**Roxas: *sweatdrop* Just ignore these guys and reveiw. It helps the writer's inspiration.**

**Read and Review!**


	29. Day Six, Goodbye Roxas

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**Kingdom Hearts characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 27

DiZ growled as he angrily slammed his fist on the table. The man next to him jumped a little at the sound, but he didn't dare show it.

"DiZ, calm down!" he urged. DiZ was silent for a few moments before allowing a sigh to leave his lips.

"This nobody has proven to be a nuisance in both Sora's awakening and Kyrie's knowledge of the truth. But it was worse than I feared…"

"Why did she go with him, then? Doesn't she know that nobodies are destined to fade into darkness?" he asked. DiZ was silent as he turned to the man.

"Ansem…it is worse than that. It seems that the girl has fallen for the nobody. No matter what we do now, no matter how many times we try and tell her the truth, she'll choose to stick by its side." he explained. The man was silent as he turned to the screen. Currently, the two were back in the underground concourse as Axel cured Kyrie's burn, the two looking away from each other. The girl's face was bright red as she averted her eyes, trying not to let them show.

"Is she aware of this?" he asked. DiZ shook his head.

"Of course not. She hasn't been awake in over ten years, she was only seven when she disappeared into the darkness. It is true that she no longer has the mental capacity of a child, but feelings like love are foreign to her. She probably isn't even aware of these feelings." he explained. The man nodded before looking at DiZ again.

"Should I try to retrieve her again?" he asked. DiZ was silent before shaking his head.

"No. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. If she chose to stick by its side, I won't pursue her." he answered. The man was silent, staring at his companion curiously.

"Have you finally grown a conscious, DiZ?" he asked. DiZ chuckled softly, amused by his question.

"I doubt it. It is just that this girl means the world to me. She is all I have left of my past self." he answered. The man was about to ask more, but DiZ's glare silenced him. He stopped, and instead looked at the screen as Axel prepared to leave.

"_Why is she so important to him?"_

-Twilight town, Axel, Kyrie-

Kyrie and Axel were quiet as they sat on the roof, waiting for Roxas to pass by. Neither had said/wrote anything to each other since the events of the night before. After Axel had taken Kyrie back to the underground concourse, he went back to the castle to get more potions. When he got back, he told her of the orders they were now given. It was either capture Roxas, or destroy him on the spot. Neither liked the order, but something had to be done. Kyrie stared at Axel from the corner of her eye, her mind on other things.

"_I…need to apologize for last night…" _she thought as she stared at him. She quickly grabbed her backpack and pulled out her notebook, flipping it open and going through the pages. She flipped to a clean page, and giggled silently to herself.

"_I need a new notebook…again." _she thought. She had gone through two notebooks since she began staying with the organization, and she kept those old notebooks tucked safely away in her backpack. She couldn't bear to throw them out, they held too many memories. At this she frowned.

"_Memories…my memories…" _shaking her head, she used the last page. She quickly wrote down her message before turning to Axel. He had his attention to the streets below, keeping an eye out for Roxas. For a moment, she hesitated. She didn't really want to disturb him, but…

Axel was lot in his thoughts as he stared at the streets below, his mind on the events of the night before. He had come close to losing her twice in one day, for two completely different reasons. Suddenly, a tug on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to meet her gaze. She was holding out her notebook to him, looking sincere as she did so. Curious, he took the notebook and read it.

**Axel, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I almost made the biggest mistake in my life. I'm sorry, and thank you. Thank you, for being there for me.**

He allowed a small smirk before turning to her. He reached out and brushed her hair back, revealing her right eye as he did so.

"Kyrie, you didn't do anything wrong. That guy was just messing with your head, and you chose not to listen to him, right? So no harm done, got it memorized?" he answered. She blushed a little and nodded, smiling. Axel's smirk slowly turned into a smile as the two stared at each other. Kyrie saw a flash of yellow from the corner of her eye and turned, gasping and pointing as she did so. Axel followed her gaze and his eyes widened.

"Roxas!" he gasped as he stood, just as Roxas disappeared behind a chain link fence that led to the usual spot. Kyrie followed suit as they two watched and waited as Hayner, Pence, and Olette left the spot, but not Roxas. Immediately Axel opened a dark corridor.

"I'm going to go behind him. You and the dusks surround him from the front." he ordered. Kyrie nodded silently as she jumped from the roof, just as Axel stepped into the corridor. Within seconds, Roxas came out. Immediately the dusks blocked the alleyway exits, and Axel appeared behind him.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you- if you refuse to come back with me." he explained. Kyrie stood silently beside him, her eyes on Roxas the entire time. She didn't want to destroy Roxas, and hopefully…she could convince Axel to just let him go.

Even if it meant turning on the organization, there was no way she would lose another friend.

Roxas stared at the two for a moment before looking at Axel.

"We're…best friend's, right?" he asked. Axel shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure… but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for…" he paused, his expression brightening. Kyrie smiled too, maybe he finally recognized them now!

"Wait a sec! You remember now?" he asked. Roxas paused for a second, and Kyrie felt her heart drop.

"Y…eah."

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm…What's our boss's name?" he spoke. Roxas went silent, and Kyrie looked to the ground. Roxas didn't remember. She felt Axel sigh as he leaned some of his weight against her, disheartened.

"Can't believe this…" he whispered. Immediately Roxas grabbed a stick and it turned into a keyblade, turning his attention on the dusks before going after them. Kyrie felt Axel stiffen at her side and turned, seeing him prepare himself for the dirty deed that had to be done as he summoned his chakrams. Her heart quickened.

"_No…we can't kill Roxas, Axel! He's our friend, and he'll always be our friend!" _she thought. As soon as Roxas was done with the dusks, Axel lifted his chakrams and prepared to throw them. Kyrie jumped in-between them, arms held out as she tried to prevent the two from fighting. But suddenly…Axel stood still. It looked like he had been frozen to the spot.

Roxas and Kyrie stared at his still form before a voice reverberated through-out the area.

"_**Roxas, to the mansion! The time has come!" **_Roxas looked at the sky, and so did Kyrie, before he called out. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" but whatever he was hoping to happen, didn't happen. He was silent before turning to the girl in front of him. They stared at each other for a few moments, before he finally spoke.

"Why did you try to protect me?" he asked. She turned to him and summoned her keyblade, the Lost Memory. He stared at it before she pointed it at him, and lightly touched his keyblade with hers. A small light shined from where the two keyblades were touching, and she pulled it back. Just as he looked to her face, she held out her notebook to him.

**I'm your friend, Roxas. And even if you don't remember me or Axel, that won't change anything. You're still our friend, and I won't let anything happen to you. Now go. You need to get out of here, before whatever froze Axel wears off.**

"But why are you letting me go? Weren't you supposed to capture me?" he asked. She was silent before writing more.

**Like I just said, because you're our friend. Now please, go. And hurry!**

He took one last glance at her before turning. "Thank you." and with that, he was gone. Kyrie stood there as he disappeared, and waited for whatever had stopped time to wear off. Seconds after he was gone, Axel started to move again. He looked around, and dispelled his chakrams.

"The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is…" he mumbled. Kyrie reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. She felt lost, she had no idea how to comfort him.

"C'mon, we have to go after him." he sighed, turning and opening a dark corridor as he did so. Nodding, she followed him into the dark corridor.

-The Mansion, Basement-

When Axel and Kyrie exited the dark corridor, Kyrie felt fear rush into her body. They were back in the room where the man had taken her, and where she had came close to abandoning Axel. He looked at her.

"It's okay, that guy's gone. But Roxas is heading here, and this is our last chance to stop him." Axel explained, reassuring her. She nodded, before turning to him. She didn't want to hurt Roxas, and she could tell that neither did Axel. Maybe she could convince him otherwise. Pulling out her notebook, she tugged on his sleeve.

"Huh? What?"

**Axel, do we really have to do this? Couldn't we just let Roxas go?**

He sighed.

"Kyrie, we can't. You heard me back at the alley, they'll turn me into a dusk if I don't. And they didn't say what they'll do to you, but I think it'll be worse than getting turned into a dusk." he explained. Kyrie stiffened and nodded somberly, despite the news, she would do anything, no matter the punishment afterwards, to help Roxas.

Suddenly, they heard someone's pained groans from the other room, and Kyrie recognized the voice.

"_Roxas!" _she thought in alarm, taking a step forward. But Axel quickly held her back.

"No, Kyrie. You go hide, we'll wait until he comes in here." he ordered. She was silent before nodding reluctantly and decided to wait in a corner. Sitting down and pulling her knees to her chest, she waited for Roxas to walk in. After a few crashing sounds, Roxas walked in. Suddenly, a few dusks and assassins appeared and surrounded him.

Taking action, he summoned his keyblade and took them on, his fighting style resembling the fighting style he used when he was in the organization. Soon, all of the dusks and assassins were destroyed, and Axel walked out from the shadows as Kyrie got to her feet.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel spoke as he walked, arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face. Roxas looked at him sadly, looked at Kyrie, then back to him.

"Axel. Kyrie." Kyrie felt her heart give a thump, he remembered! He finally remembered! Axel turned to him, a flash of anger crossing his features.

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." suddenly, a large ring of fire surrounded them, making Kyrie wince and take a step back, almost getting burned by the fire in the process.

"But you're too late!" Axel shouted, holding his hands out, getting ready to summon his chakrams. Kyrie was about to intervene, when Roxas held out an arm, stopping her. With that, he reached behind him and pulled out two keyblades, a white one and a black one. Kyrie stared at them in confusion.

"_When did Roxas get two keyblades?" _she thought, stunned. Axel was equally stunned as he stared at the keyblades.

"Two?" he gasped. But he quickly regained his composure and summoned his chakrams, before grinning at Roxas. And with that, the two began combat. Kyrie quickly summoned her keyblades and ran in, but before she could get close enough, a wall of fire blocked her path.

"Kyrie, stay out of this!" Axel shouted. Kyrie gripped her keyblades tightly in anger, but looked away. She wouldn't be able to get through the wall of fire, the fire was too hot and strong.

Instead, she watched helplessly as they fought, going at each other like cats and dogs. Dispersing her keyblades, she watched as Roxas swung at Axel, swift and relentless. After training with Roxas and going on missions with him, Kyrie could see a lot of her fighting style mirrored in the way Roxas handled the two keyblades.

"_He must've been watching me closely. He's handling them quite well." _she thought, amazed at his adaptability with the keyblades. Then she mentally slapped herself, now wasn't the time to stare in amazement! Keyblade met chakram as the two fought ferociously, and Kyrie could tell that despite the fight, Axel was still holding back. But only a little.

And almost as soon as it began, it ended. With one slash to the chest and gut, the wall of fire as well as the ring sizzled out. In the center, with the smoke surrounding them, stood Roxas and a heavily panting Axel. Roxas stared at his best friend, a hurt look on his face.

"Axel…" Axel looked up at his friend, a small smirk on his face as he panted heavily.

"Let's meet again in the next life." he panted. Kyrie could tell how weak he was, and she could see the darkness forming around him as a result. Fear gripped her as she watched, afraid of what was going to happen next. Roxas looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." he answered. Axel gave a sort of half-laugh before looking off to the side, his expression a mix of hurt and sorrow. Kyrie knew Nobodies couldn't feel, but the expression on his face looked so genuine, so real…it tore at her.

"Silly. Just because you have a next life…" and with that, he disappeared into the darkness. Kyrie felt panic grip her, but she relaxed. She could still feel Axel's presence. He was okay. Roxas looked at her.

"Kyrie…" he started, but stopped the moment she walked forward and pushed him towards the opposite door from which he came. Surprised, he looked at her.

"You're…letting me go?" he asked, confused. She gave him a small smile and nodded, before pulling out her notebook and pen.

**Yes, now hurry before the dusks show up. You have to get out of here, find somewhere safe.**

"Kyrie…I-" Roxas started, but stopped. He looked away before meeting her gaze again.

"I…I have to go back to Sora. We…might never see each other again…" he explained. She felt a painful throb in her chest, making tears prick at her eyes, but she ignored it and wrote more.

**If that's the way it has to be, then so be it. You'll be safer than wandering around the worlds, fearing for your life everyday. I don't want you to go through that, Roxas.**

He read it and nodded.

"Thanks, Kyrie. Oh, and…" he paused before he started walking. As soon as he got to the door, he turned to her.

"Take care of Axel, okay? Stick together, if anything happened…" she nodded and gave him a final wave. He nodded and with that, he walked through the door. She stood there silently for a few moments, before she felt another presence in the room.

"You did the right thing, by letting him go. You care a lot for the nobodies." startled, she turned and glared as a cloaked figure walked into the room. She stuffed her notebook into her backpack and quickly summoned her keyblades, ready to fight. He held up his arms in submission.

"Hold on, I'm not here to capture you. I'm here to keep an eye on things, nothing more." he explained. She was silent, before dispersing her keyblades. He seemed honest, especially since he hadn't attacked her with her back turned. He stared at her for a moment, before opening a dark corridor.

"If you want to find your companion, step through here. In a few minutes, DiZ is going to freeze the whole town, and everything in it. You'll get caught in it too, if you don't hurry." he explained. She was silent before walking forward, stopping in front of him. She pulled out her notebook.

**Why are you helping me?**

"Because you obviously have good intentions. You chose to not harm Roxas when you had the chance, and tried to stop your companion from capturing him. I don't know why you're in the organization, but you should get out as soon as you can. They can do terrible things to you, even turn you into a heartless." he spoke. She was silent before writing more.

**Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.**

He was silent as he read her message, still unsure. After a moment, he nodded.

"Very well. Now go, it's almost time." he spoke. Suddenly, he shoved her through, and she fell into the corridor, watching as it closed behind her. Looking around, she realized she was in the Dark City again.

"Kyrie?" gasping, she turned and saw Axel slumped against a building, an arm wrapped around his abdomen. Running over, she helped him to his feet, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder as she did so.

"You okay? What happened?" he asked. She shook her head and instead looked at Kingdom Hearts. Axel followed her gaze, and could only guess at that moment what she was thinking.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, just one more chapter to go, and that'll be the end of part one. Yes, you lot are probably going to come after me with pitchforks and torches once part one is done, but I guess I'll just have to start running.<strong>

**Anyways, please read and review. I'll enjoy it if you do!**


	30. Such sweet sorrow

**Alright, this is the last chapter for Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Souls. The next part, part two of this three part..well I want to say book because it has enough chapters to make a book...ah forget it. The 2nd part will be titled "Bonded Souls" and will be posted either tomorrow or the next day. But the updates may be slow because I'm in college and whatnot. ...And by the end of this chapter, SOME of you may come after me with various weapons of mass destruction.**

**So...enjoy!**

**Kyrie (c) Me**

**KH characters (c) Square Enix**

* * *

><p>Kingdom Hearts<p>

Shattered Soul

Chapter 28

Kyrie and Axel were silent as they walked, both silent as they stared at the floor in front of them. Axel turned to Kyrie and watched her, a stab of pain resonating from his chest, where his heart should be.

He didn't care about what would happen to him now, but it was her safety he was concerned with. He had no idea what Xemnas and Saix would do to her as punishment, but after he found out that Xemnas had badly sprained her wrist, he was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. And Saix would probably more than happy to assist him with her punishment.

Kyrie on the other hand, was more worried about Axel than herself. She knew that they had threatened to turn him into a dusk, and couldn't bear the thought of it. She caught his piercing gaze and reached up to pull the clip out of her hair, letting the rest of it fall to obscure her face. She wanted to hide behind her snow-white locks, so that he wouldn't stare at her face.

But almost instantly, a hand shot out and grabbed the clip, brushing her hair back and sliding the clip back into place. Startled, she looked up at Axel as he stared at her.

"Kyrie-" he started, but stopped. Really, he didn't know what to say. How could he? He, in a sense, was worried for her. She was silent before placing a hand gently over his, giving a gentle squeeze.

He was silent before turning, only to pale. Turning as well, Kyrie spotted Saix as he stood only feet from them. His expression was cold, his piercing gaze deadly as he stared at them.

"Axel, girl, the Superior wishes to see you. Make haste." and with that, he turned and started walking. The two were quick to follow, knowing that making their superior impatient would put them in an even dire situation. After about twenty agonizing minutes, the two were standing in the Addled Impasse, Xemnas standing on the other side of the room, looking at Kingdom Hearts.

"Axel, young Kyrie, you have failed to bring back Roxas, have you not?" he spoke, startling the two. Axel immediately spoke up, standing so that Kyrie was hidden behind his body.

"Yeah. He was too strong." he answered. All was quiet before Xemnas turned and stared at them, his cold gaze chilling Kyrie to the bone as she stared at him. Then, in one swift movement, he was in front of them. Without another word, he punched Axel in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain and crumple to the ground. Before Kyrie could come to his aid, she felt a pair of arms pull her back and turned to see Saix as he held her back. Probably to make her watch as Xemnas attacked Axel. But Xemnas stopped, he didn't go after Axel any further. Immediately Xaldin appeared behind Axel and picked him up by his arms, holding him up as a dark corridor appeared behind them.

"Take Axel and leave, I wish to speak to the girl. Alone." Xemnas instructed. He nodded and dragged Axel through, struggling as he did so. Axel struggled against the stronger man's grip, not wanting to leave her to fend for herself.

"Kyrie! Kyrie!" and then they were gone, the corridor disappearing behind them. Saix released his hold on her, and she fell to her knees, staring at Xemnas as she did so. For some strange reason, she had lost all feeling in her body and the only thing she could do was fall, she didn't even have the strength to stand. Xemnas looked at her.

"I have a new mission for you, but it will be vastly different from the missions you've had before. I want you to follow a boy who wields a keyblade, like you." he explained. She was silent before he continued.

"This boy can be a hinder to our plans, this is why I want you to follow him. I want you to report every move he takes and what he plans to do, that way we are one step in front of him." he continued. She was silent, she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to help the organization anymore. She quickly pulled out to her notebook and pen, and flipped to the last page.

**No. I don't want to do this anymore…to be some pawn to bend at your beck and call. You've been using me to get Kingdom Hearts since day one, and now I want to leave. I don't want to be apart of this…chaos. **

Xemnas stared at her coldly, not once showing any sort of emotion. After a few minutes, a small smirk formed.

"I see. Then you don't care what happens to Axel?" she stiffened and stared at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"If I wanted to, I could get rid of him easily. And right now, I have such intentions for his treachery. However…" he paused and gauged her reaction, his smirk growing. He could see the fear and desperation in her eyes, and knew that at this moment, he had her in the palm of his hand.

"I could spare his life, if you continue to serve me and the organization. It would be a pity if you refused…" he continued. She was on her feet in seconds, tears in her eyes as she frantically wrote her message down in her notebook. She didn't want to lose Axel, he was all she had left. Even if she did leave the organization, she knew Axel probably would follow her, and she wouldn't be alone.

But if she lost Axel and left…she would have no one left. She would be alone and heartbroken. And that scared her more than anything else in the world. Even more than Xemnas himself.

**No, please! I'll do what you want, but please don't hurt him. Please!**

Xemnas nodded, snapping his fingers and Saix appeared behind him, claymore in hand.

"That's it. Now, the boy you are to follow is named Sora. He is in the company of two others, their names are Donald and Goofy. Currently, he is in Twilight town trying to find his way around. But first…" he summoned his own weapons, making her tremble as she stepped back.

"In order to gain his trust, we have to make sure you look the part you are about to play."

After that, all was heard was the sounds of beatings and silent whimpers of pain.

-an Half-Hour later-

Axel almost wanted to fall to his knees at what he saw. After almost thirty minutes of torturous waiting, he was finally allowed back to see her. But the state she was in horrified him.

She was lying in a pool of her own blood, laying limp and almost lifeless as her keyblades rested limply in her open palms, signaling that she had tried to fight back. Her backpack was on the other side of the room, someone probably threw it there sometime during the fight, and her notebook had some of its pages ripped out. He quickly ran to her side, pulling her limp form onto his lap.

"Kyrie, Kyrie! Kyrie, can you hear me?" he yelled as he shook her, trying to get her to wake up. He felt her move a little, as her visible eye blinked open. She stared at him, the pain and delirium reflected in her eye as she stared at him.

"Axel, you are to take her to a mysterious tower located in Twilight town. Sora and the others will be there within hours, and in the state that the girl is in, I doubt she'll be alive for much longer." Axel turned and glared as Xemnas and Saix walked in, wiping a white cloth over their black gloves. The cloth was stained red, so he knew whose blood it was.

"Why the hell did you do this to her? What did she do to you?" he cried as he picked her up and got to his feet. Looking closely, he saw that there were a bunch of tears on their cloaks, and some of the tears revealed skin marred with wounds. Inside this pleased him, Kyrie was able to get in a couple of good blows.

"To gain the keyblade wielder's trust. Certainly he would not turn down a wounded girl." he answered. Axel growled before Kyrie's breathing weakened, making him look down at her in worry. She was losing blood, a lot of it, and fast.

"Better hurry, Axel. She's not fairing well." Saix spoke, pointing to her. He growled and clenched his teeth, before opening a dark corridor. He ran and grabbed her backpack before running through, not once looking back.

Kyrie's safety came first, and he had to make sure she was out of danger.

-A few minutes Later-

Axel ran through the dark corridor, cradling her against his chest as he ran. Her breathing was getting weaker and weaker, and he had to get her help and fast. But while he was doing this, she stared at him, fighting off unconsciousness as she did so. Her body was in so much pain and she was losing blood, but she didn't care.

She felt strangely happy. Happy that he was so worried about her, and was trying whatever he could to keep her alive. She didn't know why, but just this was making her feel like she was flying.

"_Axel…please don't worry…" _she thought as she weakly reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. He stopped and turned to her, surprised that she was still conscious. Before he could say anything, a sound stopped him. He looked up, and spotted another man dressed in an organization cloak. It was the man who was helping DiZ. Beside him was Namine as she stared at Kyrie's bloody form in shock, her hands covering her mouth.

"Kyrie!" she gasped. Before she could move, the man stopped her. He turned and looked at Axel, taking note of the girl's condition. After a moment, he opened a passageway.

"Take her there, there's a master of magic who can help her. In return, take Namine and keep her at your castle." he spoke. Axel glared at the man, he didn't trust this guy for a minute. But what could he do?

After a few agonizing moments, he sighed.

"Fine, but you better not be lying. If she dies…I'll come after you and kill you myself." he growled. The man nodded and stepped aside as Axel passed him, giving Kyrie a look of pity as he did so. Axel stood in front of the corridor, before kneeling down and looking at the girl in his arms.

"Kyrie…you're gonna be okay, but we won't be able to see each other for a while. I need you to be strong for me, and stay with them. You're safer with Sora, and I'll try to come and see you. Got it memorized?" he explained. She shook her head weakly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want to say goodbye, she didn't want him to leave.

"_No…please stay with me…" _she thought. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she had to blink to keep herself from crying. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and held her close. He didn't want her to leave either, but he didn't want her to stay with the organization any longer. Demyx and Xigbar were probably the only ones who would want her around, but he wasn't sure about Luxord. Xaldin, Saix, and Xemnas didn't care if she lived or died, and that's why she had to leave.

"Kyrie, I don't want to do this, but I don't want you to stay with the org. any longer either. You…you make me…" he bit his tongue, he had to let her go now. She was slowly dying, and here he was making speeches. He looked down and noticed that she finally went unconscious, making the situation even more dire. Without further ado, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and helped her to her feet, holding her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall. Making her face the corridor, he pushed her through.

And then she was gone.

He was silent as he stared at the spot where she had been, before a hand touched his arm. Glancing from the corner of his eye, Namine stared at him in remorse. Her companion had been long gone, and she had watched the entire exchange between Kyrie and Axel. He sighed.

"_I've got a promise to keep…" _he thought. Then he turned to her.

"C'mon. You're coming with me." he muttered. She nodded and the two began walking. Axel turned his head as they walked, so she couldn't see the lone tear that fell down his cheek.

"_Goodbye…Kyrie…" _

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this IS the last chapter. It leads into the first chapter of "Bonded Souls" so keep yer pants on! And don't let your pantiesboxers get into a bunch either! And- WHOA! *ducks chair thrown by Axel***

**Axel: What the hell was that? Kyrie and I didn't even kiss, not once!**

**Me: Why the hell are you throwing chairs at me? And yes you did, chaste kisses on the forehead counts!**

**Axel: No it doesn't! I meant kissing lip-to-lip! Got it memorized?**

**Me: Well, since you put it that way...you'll have to wait until "Bonded Souls" comes out to get some kissing-action.**

**Axel: Why you...**

**Me: *turns to the audience* So please, keep a look out for the next part, because it's coming soon! ****Read and review!**


End file.
